


King's Academy

by kakashihatake123



Series: A School of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 101
Words: 71,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashihatake123/pseuds/kakashihatake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starks, Baratheons, Lannisters, Tyrells, and Targaryen's mix at King's Academy, a northern boarding school and with a hundred different personalities and a hundred different relationships, the school year is filled with nothing but surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates and Double Dates

_ Sansa _

The mail had finally come.

Sansa had been waiting for her letter for over a month and school was starting in a week. It was about time that it had come. She tore open the letter and read it three times, yelping in delight. “What is it?” asked her mother, Catelyn Stark, as she came into the room. “Is it your room assignment?”

“Yes!” Sansa said excitedly. She was a third year now, meaning she got priority dorm rooms, which had already excited her, but now, as she read her letter, she grew even more excited.

She was rooming with Margaery Tyrell, her best girl friend. The two lived in the same city and hung out nearly every day. But now they would live together. Last year she had been with Jeyne Poole, another of her friends. But Margaery was better, she forced Sansa to be more outgoing and do things she might not normally do. 

She called Margaery on the phone and the two spoke briefly about their excitement before Sansa hung up and went to her sister’s room, finding Arya lying face down in her bed. The blinds had been drawn closed and loud, classical music was coming out from a speaker on her night stand.

Clearly Arya did not like her roommate. "You never did a thing halfway." sighed Sansa, poking her sister's back. "Who did you get?"  Arya held up her letter and Sansa read it, shrugging. "Oh that's not so bad." she said. 

Arya was rooming with Meera Reed, her little brother’s little girlfriend. She was not happy at all. Bran was at that age that every teenage boy reached, wanting to explore himself every chance he got and with Meera there with him, there was never a dull moment. Arya had walked in on them several times, fumbling underneath the blankets or with one's hands down the other's pants. And it would only get worse now that they shared a bedroom. _At least I have Gendry_ , she thought. _When things get bad I can stay in his room_. She knew he was rooming with Lommy and Hot Pie, two of their mutual friends. She wished she could be with them too. 

Next Sansa and Arya went to their eldest brother’s room. Robb had been as lucky as Sansa and was sharing a triple room with his two best friends: Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. Both were neighbors to the Starks and they had all grown up together on the same street. When they were younger they were inseparable, and though two of the three had girlfriends and the other was a shameless bachelor, not much had changed. Nearly every Saturday night, they could be found together.  

“I’m so excited!” cheered Sansa. She had been waiting for her junior year since starting at King’s Academy. She couldn’t wait to see her new dorm hall and meet all her new teachers. She loved school, even though when she said that out loud she was often made fun of by Theon or Arya. They just didn't get it. 

She knew she was getting Professor Lannister this year for her history classes. Tyrion was one of her father's greatest friends, the brother of the woman her father's best friend married. She knew him very, very well and they were as good of friends as he and her father. She confided things in the little Lannister than she did not even share with her family and he offered no judgement whatsoever. She had even asked if he would choose her as a teaching assistant. She desperately hoped he had. 

“Did they send your teachers with your room assignment?” asked Catelyn, as if reading her mind. Sansa shook her head. “Well, I guess it’ll just be a surprise then.” Her mother smiled and Sansa was bowled over with another wave of excitement. There was a week left, just one week and she would be there. One week.


	2. I Heard She Was A Model

_ Chapter Two _

_ Sansa _

Jon, Arya, Robb, Theon, and Sansa had crowded into Robb’s sleek black car as he drove them to back to the academy for the start of the new year.

It was just under an hour from the neighborhood they all shared, but with their excitement and their nonstop conversations, the drive was over quickly.

The group broke apart as they began to search for their rooms on the large campus. It was as beautiful as Sansa remembered, all full of green foliage and lovely spring flowers. It was like a photograph.

Sansa and Arya walked to the girl’s dorm together, meeting Jeyne Poole along the way. They stood at the entrance of the building, finding the Highgarden dorm to be as beautiful as they had all imagined. Sansa and Jeyne were on the third floor and Arya was on the second so the sister’s hugged goodbye with a promise to meet for dinner later that night.

When Sansa got to her room, the door was already open and she embraced her best friend tightly. The two giggled about how pretty the room was and how much space they had, compared to last year when their room had seemed barely larger than a sardine can.

Margaery was as beautiful as Sansa had remembered and her skin was newly tanned from spending weeks at Renly Baratheon's house on the lake. As the two laughed and unpacked their things, Margaery’s wavy hair hung in loose ringlets and jiggled as her head moved.

The room was already furnished with two big beds, two matching desks, and a lovely window seat, from which you could see the whole campus. “Did you hear about the new girl?” Margaery stuck her head out around the bathroom door as she unpacked her makeup and other toiletries. Sansa shook her head, organizing her books on the shelf by title. “She’s a Targaryen.” Sansa’s mouth fell open and her hand paused mid move.

Robert Baratheon was the headmaster of King’s Academy, his family filthy rich and above affluent in society. He had married Cersei Lannister, of the New York Lannisters, who made his riches look like pennies in comparison.

Sansa’s family, the Starks, were best friends with the Baratheon’s, so close the two were practically family. But the Targaryen’s blew them all out of the water; they were the city’s royal family.

“But they’re all older, aren’t they?” asked Sansa. Jeyne had joined them in their dorm room and was hanging on Margaery’s every word. She loved gossip.  

“Daenerys Targaryen.” Said Jeyne. “Isn’t she a model?” she had probably read about her in one of her many celebrity magazines.

“I heard she was an actress.” Put in Sansa, hanging her clothes in the closet. “Her brother is the model.”

“I heard she’s dating a millionaire and they travel the world together.” Finished Margaery. “Well we’ll know soon enough. School starts tomorrow.”


	3. The Womenslayer

_ Jaime _

Jaime was unpacking his things in his room in the boy’s dorm building. He could hear their whoops and hollers even behind the closed door of his room. On his way inside he had passed a few familiar faces. The Starks he knew from Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners. The Baratheon’s he knew from his own table.

But he loved it here. He had little to worry about, little to care about. And it did not hurt that everywhere he looked there were girls in those tiny little schoolgirl skirts he had come to love so much.

“Are you thinking about those skirts again?” asked his brother, sitting at the desk in his room and flipping through a historical magazine.

“Like you don’t think about them.” Jaime threw back, setting out his clothes for tomorrow.

Tyrion smirked. “Oh I do. I just don’t look so pained when I do it.”

Jaime had to laugh. Dating a student wasn’t explicitly against the rules…per se. Many of the other teachers had already found many loopholes to circumvent the rules. Petyr Baelish and a redheaded fourth year named Ros. Oberyn Martell and the exotic third year named Ellaria Sand. 

He could surely be among them. He _should_ be among them. He was certainly handsome enough with the golden hair he had often seen being admired and the eyes he had heard compared to seaglass. The school girls often brought back their shoulders to emphasize their chests or asked his help on the proper way to swing a bat in hopes that he would stand behind them and guide their arms so thy could push back their hips and hope for a response. 

But his mind was already consumed with another.

“Have you asked her out yet?” asked his brother.

He shook his head. “What is with you?” he snapped. “Have you learned to read minds?”

“I don’t need to read your mind when your face shows everything you’re thinking.” Tyrion said smartly. Jaime rolled his eyes. “Why haven’t you asked her?”

“I have!” he thought of Brienne, her short blonde hair pulled away from her face with a simple ribbon and her blue eyes sparkling. “She thought I was teasing her.” She had glared at him so fiercely he wondered if she were planning his murder. If looks could kill...

“Did you act like you were teasing her?” his brother asked.

The eldest Lannister scratched the back of his head. “No…well I don’t think so. She always thinks I’m teasing her. Once I told her I liked her dress and she threw it in the rubbish bin.”

Tyrion couldn’t help but laugh. “The great Jaime Lannister, slayer of women near and far, cannot ask out Brienne of the athletics department.”

Jaime cursed himself and cursed his brother. “I will.” He said. “I _will_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I'm keeping the chapters short while I develop the story. They will get longer I promise!


	4. The Tyrell Flowers

_ Robb _

Margaery Tyrell was the bane of his existence.

She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her hair was as curly as his, but was brown to his auburn. Her eyes were always clever and full of mischief and her lips begged him to kiss her, which he was already desperate to do.

It was already bad enough when Sansa always had her at the house. More than once he had been walking around the house in his boxers when he had bumped into her. She was never anything but polite, as was the Tyrell way, but the look in her eyes was clear.

And now she was roommates with Sansa. Every time he went to Sansa’s room she would be there. Every time she asked him to come by and have a look at her homework or something of hers broke and she asked him to fix it, she would be there.

They sat together at lunch and since Sansa usually sat at Robb’s table, she was there too. She ate salads and wrap sandwiches like a proper lady while he ate burgers with his mouth open. She would look up at him through those big brown eyes of hers and smile at him. Not a cruel, teasing smile, but a patient smile. A smile he had come to love.

“Hey Robb.” She said, coming to sit beside him at the table. “Where is everyone?”

Their usually bustling table was empty today, save for Robb and Margaery. He nearly choked on his hamburger. “Sansa had to meet with her teacher about an internship or something. Jon is in the library studying. Theon is…well being Theon. Once he saw the girls in their short skirts he became a mad man. And Jeyne is probably somewhere lusting after him.”

“Well that leaves just us.” She grinned from ear to ear and sat across from him. “Is that okay?”

Her brown eyes were trained on his. “Y-yeah.” He stuttered, taking a long sip of his soda.

“So how are your classes?” she asked after a bit of silence.

“Fine.” said Robb. “Some of them are boring, I can tell already. But,” he added. “Professor Oberyn is actually pretty cool. He teaches Spanish and Italian.”

“So which one are you taking?” she asked, biting delicately into her sandwich. He gave her a blank stare. “Spanish or Italian?”

“Oh!” he said with a nervous smile. “Italian.”

“The language of love.” Said Margaery, her eyes never leaving his.

“Yeah.” When he smiled she couldn’t help but smile back and soon the two were grinning at each other over their food like fools. “Hey listen, do you want to-“

“Hey!” said a voice. “I’m so glad you’re still here. I need to talk to you.”

Margaery’s brother Loras Tyrell came rushing up to the table. He looked very much like his sister; Robb could see that when they sat next to each other. The two were very close, as close as he and Jon. Loras eyed Robb nervously, but he pretended not to notice, continuing to eat his burger and wishing he had finished his sentence.

“It’s okay.” Said Margaery, calming him down from whatever he was upset about.

“Can we talk here?” he whispered.

Margaery smiled at Robb again, her eyes twinkling. “Anything you can say to me you can say to Robb.” So Loras told them both, in a very quiet voice, about his problems with his boyfriend Renly Baratheon.

Though Renly’s brother, headmaster Robert had not been too pleased when he first heard the news of their relationship, he warmed up quickly. The two were inseparable, probably the happiest couple Robb knew, but sometimes they got into fights not easily solved.

After both Margaery and Robb had given their advice, Loras left in search of Renly and Margaery turned back to Robb. “What were you asking?” she said almost immediately.

“Nothing.” he said quickly. Too quickly. She raised a perfect eyebrow.  

“It sounded like you were going to ask me on a date.” She eyed him. He blushed furiously. “Well…if you’re not going to ask…Robb Stark I would like to see you outside of school and your kitchen. If I’m going to see you in your boxers, I’d prefer it not be in your kitchen.” A sly smile pulled at her lips and Robb grinned. If he hadn’t been in love with her yet, he was now.


	5. Meetings

_ Sansa _

On the first morning of the new school year Sansa grabbed the bag that she had packed the night before and slung it over her shoulder. She looked at herself in the mirror, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear after it had fallen from her braid.

She was wearing the King’s Academy uniform: a navy skirt with a button down shirt and a pair of plain loafers with knee high socks. Theon said this was every guy’s fantasy. She wondered why.

She closed the door behind her, holding the strap of her bag as it hung over her shoulder and turned around, running into someone. She fell backwards, tripping over her new loafers on the polished floor and dropped the textbooks in her hands. “I’m so sorry!” she said, bending to collect her books.

“No really it was my fault.” Said a voice. Sansa looked up and nearly gasped. A blush rose into her cheeks and settled there, her face burning.

She had just run into the loveliest girl she had ever seen. She was so beautiful it was startling. Sansa imagined this what it must be like to meet a movie star in real life. “I’m new here. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She continued with a blinding smile. When Sansa didn’t say anything she continued. “I’m Daenerys Targaryen but I prefer Dany.” She was foreign, her accent just beyond where Sansa could place.

“Sansa Stark.” Said Sansa, after she realized she had been quiet for too long.

Dany had her hair cascading down her back like a silver curtain and her eyes were a strange mix of blue and something else, making them shine violet. She wasn’t wearing any makeup, none that Sansa could see, but she was still prettier than any other girl at the academy, Sansa included.

“It’s great to meet you.” Dany seemed genuinely happy to meet Sansa and shook her hand firmly. Sansa had never shaken anybody’s hand who was under thirty.

“Where are you headed?” asked Sansa as they walked down the hall.

Dany looked down at the paper in her hands. “Uhh…English Literature with Professor Baelish.” She said.

Sansa’s heart soared. “Me too! We can walk together.” She said. They descended the stairs in a hurry, worried they would be late to class. “Just a warning…” said Sansa. “Professor Baelish can be kind of…intense. Like weirdly intense. He gets really into the material.”

“Sounds interesting.” Said Dany, her violet eyes twinkling with amusement.

They arrived at the classroom just as the bell was ringing and slipped inside. Petyr Baelish was friends with Sansa’s mother and had been at her house enough times for him to recognize Sansa when she entered. His eyes followed her as she crossed the room and sat beside Dany and Margaery.

“Hello class.” He said. “Welcome to third year English literature. We will be covering everything from Tolstoy to Kafka. I only have a few rules, no speaking while I am speaking. No judgment on another student’s work or opinions. And no complaining about the material. Understood?” the class muttered in agreement. “So first I want you all to get to know each other. We’ll go around the room and I want you to tell me your name and your favorite piece of literature. But be warned, if any of you mention vampires or other creatures that glow in the sunlight, you will be judged.” He smirked at his own joke and sat back at his desk, his eyes sweeping across the room.

The students gave typical answers. Sansa heard Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and other things she didn’t even bother listening to. Then Dany stood up and Sansa turned her full attention on her. “Hi my name is Daenerys Targaryen and one of my favorite novels is The Old Man and The Sea by Ernest Hemingway.” Sansa’s heart skipped a beat. Hemingway was her favorite writer, in fact, that had been the very book she planned on saying was her favorite.

“Sansa Stark it’s your turn.” Said Professor Baelish and she jumped, not realizing it was her turn.

“Uh yes, hi. I am Sansa Stark and one of my favorite novels is Brave New World by Aldous Huxley.” She sat back down as quickly as she could, blushing furiously.

Dany leaned over to her. “I love that book.” Sansa smiled brightly at her.

“Now I’m sure that you’ve all heard about the dreaded project I assign every year. It will take many hours, lots of work, and an extensive amount of research. This is the very thing that can make or break you. It’s worth nine grades and due in three months. I’m telling you now so you procrastinators can start working. I’ve written all your names on slips and as you pull them out of this hat, you will have your partner.” He went around the room with the hat and the ten students got their partners.

Sansa reached her hand into the hat and grabbed the first slip she touched. “Daenerys Targaryen.” She read aloud and her heart dropped down to her stomach. Dany smiled widely, gripping her arm in excitement.

“And I hope you all like your partners because you’re going to be spending a lot of time with them.” Said Professor Baelish and she snuck a look at Dany.

In that moment Sansa could have kissed him.


	6. Brienne The Beauty

_ Brienne _

Brienne stood before the girls that had joined this year’s field hockey team. They were a good bunch with strong legs and fire in their eyes. She recognized a few of them from past years but one of them was new. “I don’t think we’ve met before.” she said to the girl.

“Oh!” she jumped. She had been busy tying her silver hair into a knot on her head so it wouldn’t hang in front of her eyes. “Sorry. I’m Dany.”

“Nice to meet you.” Grinned Brienne. “Have you played before?”

“I used to play in primary school and then I joined a team last year, before I moved here.” She said.

“That’s great. We look forward to having you on the team.” Brienne could see Jaime and his soccer players on the other end of the field. He was watching her…or was it a trick of the light. She ignored him and turned back to her girls.

“Before you all leave today, write down your last name and your uniform sizes so we can have them ordered.” She told them. Only half of the girls were paying attention, the others were too busy watching the soccer boys run drills without their shirts on. She clapped her hands together and had them run laps.

It was hot out, she supposed. So she understood why the boys weren’t wearing shirts, but why wasn’t Jaime? He was probably showing off to the underage girls he was always so fond of.

He came jogging up to her as the girls were still running. “Hello.” She said curtly, nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hello.” He grinned. He plated his feet and put his hands on his hips, trying to accentuate the muscles on his chest and stomach but Brienne was not looking. “Your team looks good this year.” He said. “Let me know if you need anything you know. Like uniforms or supplies.”

“I will. Thanks.” She said gruffly.

“Listen.” He said. “A few of us are going out for drinks. To celebrate the new school year if you wanted to come?”

“Oh.” She was taken by surprise. “Tonight? Where?”

“Craster’s.” he said. “Down the road. Will you come?” Was it a trick or did Jaime actually seem nervous?

She eyed him suspiciously; afraid she would arrive and find no one else there. “Uh maybe. I don’t know. I’ll see.” She said and turned back to her girls.

Jaime was handsome and perhaps that was why Brienne was so wary of him. All her life she had been teased about her size. She didn’t think she was that big, not really. But other people did. In primary school they had called her beastly and a giant. In secondary school they asked if her father was Bigfoot.

She was still pretty. Once at university she had a few photographs of her taken by an art student and they had made it into a gallery. She kept them still, hidden under her bed like she was ashamed of them. She had thought she looked beautiful, looking away from the camera like she had a secret. But she looked sad.

She wondered if that was how she always looked.

The girls finished their laps and did a few drills while the sun went down before practice was over and they took their showers. Brienne was picking up the cones when Jaime approached her again, helping her collect them. “Look, I’m sorry if you think I’m a jerk.” He said suddenly.

She looked at him. “A jerk?”

“I know you do. You think I’m always teasing you but I’m not. I promise. When I said I liked that dress, I really did like it.” he said. There was no trace of a smile on his lips and she knew he was serious. “I really would like it if you came tonight.”

She was s surprised she couldn’t find her voice for a moment. “I will.” She said finally. “Come tonight. What time?”

“Eight.” He said, smiling. “And I’m glad.” He handed her the cones and ran back down the field. When he was far enough away Brienne smiled too.  


	7. Friends

_ Dany _

After field hockey practice and a quick shower Dany went to dinner with Sansa in the dining hall. She marveled at the size of it. “Everything is good.” Said Sansa when they took a tray and reached the buffet line.

Dany took a spoonful of potatoes and some vegetables. “Are you a vegetarian?” asked Sansa. Dany nodded. “Oh.” For a moment she thought Sansa was judging her but then she reached out to speak to one of the dining workers and came away with a vegetable burger. “You can’t just eat vegetables.” She said, putting the plate down on Dany’s tray. Dany beamed back at her.

When they reached the table Sansa had led her to, it was already full. Sansa sat down and for a moment Dany felt awkward and out of place. “Scoot over, Theon. Make space for Dany.” Sansa cleared a space beside her and patted the stool until she sat down.

Sansa was the prettiest girl Dany had ever met. Her skin was as pale and creamy as a porcelain doll and she seemed as delicate as one as well. But she was shy, Dany could see that. “Guys this is my new friend Dany!” she called down the table. Every eye looked up and Dany felt a flush rising in her cheeks. “Dany this is my family.”

“Your family?” she asked, her mouth agape. “All of them?”

“Well no,” said Sansa. “Not officially. Not all of them. But I love them like they were.” She grinned. Dany could see that with these people Sansa was the happiest. She felt a hand on hers and saw Sansa was holding her hand. “You’re one of them now.” She said.

“You barely know me.” Dany whispered back.

Sansa shook her head. “I feel like I’ve known you all my life.” she whispered. Her eyes were so pretty in this light, like an emerald ocean.

She then proceeded to introduce the table. “That’s my real brother Robb at the end of the table. Next to his is Jon Snow and his friend Sam. On Robb’s other side is Theon. They’re not officially my brothers, but I love them just the same. That’s my sister Arya and her boyfr- _friend_ Gendry. On her other side is Margaery, you already met in English. And Jeyne Poole, my friend.” She pointed at each person in turn. “Dany’s new here so if I’m not around can you show her where she needs to go?” the table yelled something indiscernible and returned to their meals and conversations.

“You have a big family.” Said Dany when they were on their way back to their dorm rooms.

Sansa smiled. “Yes, they’re lovely. Do you have a big family?” she asked.

Dany shook her head. “Sort of.” She said. “But most of them are older. They’re gone a lot of the time for work or pleasure. We all like to travel.”

“Really?” Sansa’s eyes brightened. “I’ve always wanted to travel. Where have you gone?” and so Dany listed the places she had been and Sansa listened as intently as if Dany was giving her the secret of life.

“That’s amazing. I’m so jealous of you. The farthest I’ve ever been is New York City and that was only once, for Robert’s birthday.”

“Robert Baratheon?” Dany asked. “The headmaster.”

“He is good friends with my father.” Sansa said.

“That must be interesting.” Dany said. Sansa nodded. She looked so pretty in her little navy skirt like a little doll or a china figurine. Dany’s hand burned where Sansa had touched it. “Where is your room?” she asked.

“I’m in 211, with Margaery.” Sansa said. They were walking up the stairs now.

“I’m in 216.”

“That’s just down the hall!” squealed Sansa. Her eyes lit up like fire. “We can hang out all the time.”

“I would like that.” Said Dany and she smiled.

She was so glad she had decided to come to King’s Academy, even though her brothers had said it was a stupid idea.

She had never really had friends, not like Sansa had friends. She met people, a lot of people, in her travels but aside from a few high numbers on Facebook in the friend’s category, they never really spoke.

And what Dany wanted most in the world was friends. Well what she wanted _second_ most of all. What she wanted first was Sansa Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. Let me know in the comments if you want to see more of a certain character :)


	8. Gendry

_ Arya _

Gendry was sweaty and dirty from playing soccer with Coach Lannister, but she clung to him anyway. She didn’t mind the smell, or the dirt that got on her clothes when he hugged her. She thought he smelled kind of good actually. Like a man smelled.

She rested her head on his shoulder and put her hand in the bowl of popcorn, taking a few kernels. Gendry’s roommates were out playing billiards in the recreation room and so they had his room to themselves for the night. Not that they would do much more than watch movies.

Arya was still young. Thought she didn’t like to admit it. But Gendry had never done anything to pressure her into something she didn’t want to do. That was another thing she liked about him. He lived his life calmly. He never rushed. When bad things happened he just rolled with the punches.

She kissed him suddenly. “What was that for?” he asked, grinning at her. A bit of auburn hair clung to his chin and upper lip and she liked it. She liked the way it felt against her skin, semi soft, and semi scratchy.

She shrugged. “Just wanted to.”

He kissed her forehead, stroking her soft brown hair.

They were finally back together, after a terribly long summer. Gendry lived in Pennsylvania, too far for Arya to travel often, and even if she could, he worked every single day, nearly all day, at a garage.

That was another thing she liked. He knew how to fix things and he taught her. Once he had taught her how to fix a radio. Another time he started to teach her how to work on a car’s engine. The engine was easy to him, but Arya it seemed like a big hunk of steaming metal.

They watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence. Gendry had his hand on her knee. Arya liked when he did that. Just as much as he liked it when she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He said, as the movie ended.

“I should get going too, the advisors are going to come knocking any minute.” She said. It was nearly nine-thirty, when boys and girls were no longer allowed in each other’s rooms. She gave him a long, slow kiss and closed the door behind her, walking back to the Highgarden dorm building.

Even she had to admit that it was beautiful, though she was not as impressed as Sansa had been. But Sansa was the one interested in art and history, so she had looked at the room like Arya looked at a book on the history of fencing. She loved fencing, and she was getting quite good at it too, especially with Coach Brienne helping her.

She thought of her coach. People always said how big she was but Arya didn’t really see it. It wasn’t like she was fat or anything, she was just tall. But lots of people were tall. Arya wished she were tall like Brienne.

She was back at her room quickly and knocked on the door several times until she heard Meera call to come in. She was being extra careful. She had no interest in seeing her brother and her roommate making out. Again.

She took a quick shower and dressed for bed. She would have preferred to stay up later but her first class started at eight thirty and she already wasn’t a morning person. So she went to bed, lying in the bed and staring at the ceiling. She was so happy to be back at the academy. With Gendry and all her friends. She might even learn something this year.


	9. Craster's

_ Tyrion _

Craster’s Keep was the only bar near the academy and it was their favorite. Every Saturday they had live music, always some Indie band Tyrion enjoyed but Jaime called overrated. They had good beer and good finger food, something both brothers enjoyed and twice a week they played bar trivia. Tyrion always enjoyed the trivia.

They met Petyr and Oberyn at the bar. Oberyn was smitten with Ellaria Sand, a girl in Tyrion’s European history class. She was beautiful, foreign, and exotic. Everything he could picture Oberyn liking. And technically she was eighteen, not that that much mattered to Tyrion.

He never though much about age. When he looked back over time some of the greatest men in history were married to women half their age.

Oberyn and Petyr were talking about the band when they got their but they changed topics quickly, moving to talk about how nervous Jaime was. They were right. Tyrion’s older brother was fidgeting like he had never seen him. He checked his watch every five minutes for the first hour. Finally he took a few shots to calm his nerves.

“She’s not coming.” He said finally, after he looked at his watch for the hundredth time.  

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Said Oberyn with a smile and a long pull from his beer. He used his beer hand to point to the doorway.

Brienne was descending the stairs by the door, her long legs coming into sight before her face. She was wearing a short, deep purple dress and had put makeup on. She truly was a sight. Jaime nearly dropped his beer.

She approached the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey before coming to their table. She greeted them nervously, as if she expected them to leave at any moment. Tyrion recognized her trepidation and knew she must have been teased as a child. He knew that feeling all too well.

“Hey!” his brother said, giving her a one armed hug. “Glad you made it.”

“Me too.” She said with a smile. She was wearing red lipstick that somehow matched with her purple dress. Jaime ordered her a beer and pulled her aside, out of earshot from the three men. 

Tyrion surveyed the room boredly, his beer in hand. Moving through the crowd was a woman in a long, rose-colored dress. She passed him on the way to the bar and Tyrion thought how familiar she looked. “Is she a student?” Petyr asked, raising his suspicious even higher.

“I think I’d remember if she was.” Said Tyrion.

She leaned over the bar, ordering a beer and moved back into the crowd. For a moment she caught eyes with Tyrion and smiled. She was a lovely creature. She reminded Tyrion of a painting, all soft lines and clean edges. “She’s giving you the eye.” Said Oberyn, nudging him with his shoulder.

When Tyrion turned back she was, in fact, looking at him. “I think she does go to the school.” he said.

“You should talk to her.” Petyr said.

“It’s too loud to talk.” He answered.

“To loud to talk with your words.” Said Oberyn. “Not with your eyes.” He always was a romantic, ever since his years at university with Jaime and Tyrion.

And so Tyrion gave her the eye for the remained of the night, trying to channel everything he wanted to say into one long, lingering look.


	10. After Dinner Mints

_ Margaery _

Robb was dressed in a crisp button down shirt and a pair of plain slacks when she walked back into the restaurant after a quick trip to the powder room. She was wearing a pretty floral dress, tight at the top but loose and flowing towards the bottom. She walked over to him, her heels clip clopping on the floor and for a moment she felt her confidence waver. She felt like a little girl wearing her mother’s heels.

“You look lovely.” Said Robb, standing from his chair and leaning in to kiss her cheek. Her confidence rocketed back, settling around her like an embrace.

“I could say the same to you.” She said as he pulled her chair out for her. She thanked him and looked down at the menu in her hands. She was surprised that he had taken her to such a fancy restaurant, not because of the price but just because she had him pegged as a simple creature. But he was full of surprises, she knew.

They both ordered pasta and water and thanked the waiter when he came by. “I am so glad I asked you here tonight.” Said Robb, looking at her over the candle on the table. He looked as handsome as ever. He hadn't shaved but she didn't mind the auburn hair on his chin. If anything she liked it. A lot. 

“I am too.” She said. “I thought you’d never ask.”

His mouth fell open and his brows furrowed. “You…wanted me to. For how long?”

“You remember the first time I saw you in your boxers?” _Like it was yesterday_ , He thought. “Since before that.” She said and laughed that lovely laugh of hers.

They ate their dinner laughing and enjoying the conversation of the other. “Do you want dessert?” he asked.

“Of course.” She answered. He liked that about her. Usually the girls he met didn’t like to eat around him, like they were afraid he would laugh at them or something. It was just another thing he didn’t understand about women.

“What about chocolate cake?” he asked, his eyes reading the list of desserts.

She gave him the clever, sideways smile that he liked so much. “That’s perfect.” Her hand was resting on the table, as if waiting for his to find it. He took the hint, lacing his fingers though hers and feeling the coolness of her skin against his. He stroked her skin with his thumb and she smiled at him.

Underneath the table she crossed her legs, her foot grazing his ankle for just a moment and he felt a fire in his chest that had never been there before.

When they brought the cake to the table Margaery fed him the first bite, a bit of chocolate frosting sticking to the hair on his top lip. She laughed softly, wiping away the icing with her finger. He leaned towards her and she wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked.

They were.

She kissed him lightly at first, but then more deeply as the time passed. The cake was abandoned on the table and their only attention was on each other. They didn’t even realize the waiter had approached them until he cleared his throat for the third time. “The check, sir.” He said, giving Robb a jealous glare before smiling charmingly at Margaery and disappearing.

Robb reached for the check before Margaery could object and slipped his card into the black booklet. “This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” She said as they walked back to the car, hand in hand. He twirled her as if they were dancing, holding her tightly in his arms. 

“Me too.” Said Robb and he kissed her once more, once they were in the car. As he drove he kept one hand on her knee and she could feel the warmth down into her bones. She couldn’t wait to tell Sansa about this. She wondered if her best friend would approve.

She got her answer soon enough. After Robb had walked her to her dorm and kissed her goodnight at the door, she slipped inside and found Sansa waiting for her, arms crossed over her chest, her auburn eyebrows raised. “Sansa I-“ Margaery began. She could still taste the mint that had been on Robb's breath from the after dinner mints they had eaten. 

But a smile broke out over Sansa’s face and she realized it had all been a jest. “Now we can really be sisters!” said the girl and she took Margaery into her thin arms, hugging her as tightly as she could.


	11. Flowers and Truths

_ Daenerys _

She and Sansa sat in a coffee shop off campus, discussing what they were going to do about their English project. Secretly both girls were thankful they had drawn the others name. “Where is Margaery?” asked Dany after Sansa told her about Margaery’s date with her brother.

“She took a job at a flower shop off campus. We should go by later, it’s her first week. Her brother works there too and they both really seem to love it.” Sansa said. Dany wondered what it would be like to receive flowers from the redheaded girl across the table from her. She tried to imagine what kind of flowers Sansa liked, probably something classic like roses.

“Yeah, we should.” She agreed, sipping her hot coffee.

“This tea tasted amazing. Do you want to try it?” asked Sansa. Dany took the cup and raised it to her lips, looking at where Sansa’s red lipstick had marked the cup. She thought about it for a moment before she pressed her lips down on that red smudge. The tea was good, but she barely tasted it. She was too busy thinking that in some perverse way, it was like they were kissing.

She wondered if Sansa was just being kind to her or if she felt something for Dany. _She is probably just being polite_ , Dany thought. Everything she had heard about the Starks proved that. They were always kind and charming and genial. They had learned it from their father, Eddard Stark. She heard that he was the kindest of them all.

But with Sansa before her that seemed hard to believe.

“We should go.” Said Dany.

“Oh.” Sansa said, looking down at her schoolbooks spread over the table.

“I just meant it’s getting late and if you wanted to see Margaery…”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She said and Dany helped her collect her things.

“Your hair looks really pretty today.” Dany said, trying to suppress a blush.

Instinctively Sansa’s hand rose to the loose braid at the nape of her neck. “Oh really? Thank you. If you want I can teach you?” she said. “Your hair is so lovely it would probably look a thousand times better than mine.”

Dany had a car, nothing too fancy, but Sansa still complimented it. It was sleek and silver, _just like Dany_ , she thought. They drove to the flower shop and left their things in the car.

Sansa was still wearing her school uniform, a sweatshirt pulled over her button down shirt because it had been cold in the coffee shop. A fierce gust of wind blew and both of the girls skirts rose in response. They both blushed a dark shade of red and held them down until they got inside.

Margaery looked as pretty as ever, surrounded in flowers like a princess might. She grinned at her two friends and hugged them over the counter. “Flowers for my two flowers.” The girl said dreamily. She was still daydreaming about her date with Robb, Dany thought. She took the flower from Margaery.

“This one looks better for you.” Sansa said, holding out a pure white daisy and she tucked it behind Dany’s ear. Dany’s face turned roiling hot and she tried to hide her blush but Margaery saw it and a smile pulled at her lips. But she nodded and gave Dany a wink, telling her that the secret was safe with her. “That looks lovely.” Sansa said. “I wish I had a camera so I could take a picture of you.”

“Use mine.” Said Loras, Margaery’s brother, appearing from behind the counter.

Dany didn’t know whether to pose or not, so she just stood there as Sansa snapped a picture of her. “Send that to me.” Sansa insisted, once she handed back Loras’ camera phone. “Don’t forget.”

Loras watched them knowingly. “Oh, I won’t forget.”

They left the shop and drove back to the academy. Out of the corner of Dany’s eye she could see Sansa’s skirt was hiked up above the knee and she quickly turned her eyes back to the road, wondering if it was a mistake or intentional. She hoped it was the latter.  

This was Sansa Stark, her greatest friend at King’s Academy, and she wouldn’t risk that friendship for anything. But what if it was more?

Sansa was looking at the girl as well, wondering the same. “Is it true that you’re a model?” she asked softly. The radio was just background noise now but Dany lowered it still.

Dany nodded. “My brother Visery’s is a photographer. He took a few pictures of me for his portfolio, so when he became famous. So did I, I guess.” She had never told anyone that. Nobody had ever asked.

“I wish I could see them.” Sansa said and her cheeks burned. Sansa cursed herself, wondering why she had said that aloud.

They made it back to the academy and Dany parked the car. “I am so glad I met you.” Dany said, turning in the seat to face her best friend.

“I am too. You have no idea.” Sansa said. “Margaery is great to me but sometimes I wish I could talk to someone a bit more down to earth. And then you show up.” She said. “And you’ve traveled and been all over the world. And you don’t eat meat or use animal tested products and you have such strong opinions and I can’t imagine how I lived my life without you.”

The car was filled with silence. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from.” Sansa whispered. “I usually don’t say things like that.”

“You should.” Dany said, taking the girls hand softly. “You should always say what you feel.” Though the words were said, Dany still did not tell the redheaded girl her true feelings. Sansa reached over and hugged the girl tightly, resting her head on her shoulder.


	12. Russian Literature

_ Tyrion _

His class had just began their test when there was a knock on the door. One of the boys by the door answered it and Tyrion stayed in his seat, looking down at the answer key he was making. “I’m sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find my way. It’s my first day in this class.” Said a girls voice.

“That’s quite all right-“ Tyrion finally looked up at her and stopped midsentence, his pen drooping in his hand.

The girl from the bar stood before him in a school jumper, her long legs covered in dark knee high socks and her heels replaced with plain loafers. But she looked just as beautiful. “I just transferred from Russian Literature.” She said. Her eyes were gleaning. “I’m Shae.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Find a s-seat, Shae.”

She moved away from his desk and took one of the desks beside Sansa Stark. He stared after her, wondering how this was possible. She had seemed familiar. He must have seen her in the halls or at the dining hall.

He took a textbook from the shelf and signed his name in it, writing her name beside his. He looked down at their names together like a stupid schoolgirl in love and she came back up to his desk to take it from him.

Her skirt was shorter than all the other girl’s skirts, bordering on obscene. He could just begin to make out the outline of her butt. He stared as she walked back to her seat.

He knew Jaime would have a riot with this. Oberyn and Petyr might initiate him into their club now.

The bell rang to signify the end of class and the students filed from the room. All except for Shae. She stood before his desk innocently, though her eyes were all but innocent. “Professor.” She said. The way she said it made it sound like a dirty word. “Can you tell me where my next class is?”

She leaned over the desk to show him her schedule and she was so close to him he could not breathe. She smelled like lavender and some perfume he could not name and her skin seemed to give off heat. “Uh yes. Professor Baelish.” _Figures_ , he thought. He could imagine Petyr’s lust filled eyes going up her legs. “In the Eyrie building. It’s the one across from this one.” He spoke quickly.

“Thank you, professor.” She said. The word rolled off her tongue.

He watched her cross the room but she stopped at the door. “Going to Craster’s this weekend?” she asked. But before he could answer she had gone through the door, taking those long legs and that short skirt with her.


	13. If It Is

_ Jaime _

“Did you have fun the other night?” Jaime asked Brienne as the two walked onto the athletics field.

She nodded with a small smile. “Actually I did.”

“You sound surprised.” Said Jaime.

“Pleasantly surprised.” She smiled and his heart fluttered in his throat. He felt like a nervous schoolboy again.

“Would you be willing to go out again?” he asked. He nervously ran a hand through his golden blonde hair. A grimace was plastered to his face as he knew she would say no.

“With the boys?” she asked.

He paused. _Just do it_ , he thought. _Just do it_! “No.” he said after what felt like ages. He stopped walking mid-step and turned to her. “No, just with me.”

Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed like she had been slapped. They were quiet for a long while. Both thought back to the night before, Jaime thinking of Brienne’s long legs beneath her purple dress, Brienne thinking of the way Jaime had shaved his chin and acted so nervous when she arrived.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” She said.

Did she think he was teasing her again? “Brienne I-“

“Teachers shouldn’t date other teachers.” She said quickly. “If it is…a date.”

“Okay.” He said and moved back across the field to his soccer players before she could say anything else. Her words hurt like a blow. He could have had any girl in this whole damned school. He could have had Margaery Tyrell, the pretty brunette in Tyrion’s history class or Sansa Stark, the lovely redhead he knew so well.

But no. Jaime was always complicated. And he wanted the only woman in this whole damned campus who had no interest in him. “What’s wrong, coach?” asked Renly Baratheon as Jaime approached the boys, huffing and puffing.

“Nothing.” he snapped. He tried to cover his tracks. “Twisted my ankle back there, is all.”

Renly eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. Jaime looked over his shoulder to find Brienne with his back to him. He cursed himself, thinking how lovely the yellow sun looked when it met her yellow hair.


	14. Psychology Today

_ Jon _

“So who is she?” asked Robb as they sat in their triple dorm room together.

Jon lay on his back staring blankly up at he ceiling. “This girl from my psychology class. She makes me so… _mad_.”

“Mad?” asked Theon. “Or hot?”

“She embarrassed me in front of the whole damn class today. Professor Vary was asking the theories of Freud and Jung and he called on me so I started saying them, you know. And then there she went. ‘You know nothing, Jon Snow.’ She said and the whole class laughed like we were in a comedy club or something.” he grunted in frustration and flipped on his side.

“Who is she?” asked Theon. “Is she hot? Hot girls are always mean.”

“Some southern girl. Yvonne or something like that. I don’t know. I didn’t pay attention to the role call.” He said. Robb had never seen his best friend so hot and bothered before. He was usually so easygoing and relaxed about everything. He wondered who this girl was.

The next day when it came time for Jon to go to psychology again he sat as far away from the girl as possible. She couldn’t tease him if he couldn’t hear him, could she? But he was wrong. Once she saw that he had moved away she picked up all her stuff and sat beside him. “Did I hurt you, Jon Snow?” she asked, teasingly.

Jon glared at her. “No.” he snapped.

“Then why’d you move away? I’d enjoyed your company yesterday.”

“Then why’d you make fun of me?” he said, before he could stop himself.

She shrugged. “That’s how it is where I’m from.” She said. “You make fun of the people you like.”

Jon’s attention snapped towards her. She was blushing, or was it a trick of the light. Southern girls didn’t blush, they were already filled with fire. “You…like me?” he asked skeptically, as if it were a trick.

She grinned at him. “You know nothing, Jon Snow.”


	15. I've Only Got Eyes For You

_ Sansa _

Dany was already sitting at the table when Sansa arrived. She had done her hair like Sansa taught her, a loose silver braid hanging down her back. But her hair was much longer than Sansa’s and prettier too. “Hey!” she said, her violet eyes lighting up when she saw the Stark girl. “I saved you a bagel. I know they’re your favorite.”

She grinned at Dany and took the bagel, sitting down opposite her. “That’s a really cool necklace.” Sansa said, pointing to the chain around her friend’s neck.

“Oh.” Dany said, looking down at the silver dragon pendant. “Thanks. It was my mother’s.” she said. “Where were you?”

“I was with Professor Lannister. He offered me a position as his teaching assistant.” Sansa smiled happily. She had been begging Tyrion to allow this for two years and he had finally said yes. “I get to help with his lesson plans and stuff.”

“That’s exciting.” Said Dany. She wondered if she could be a teaching assistant too. Perhaps Professor Baelish would allow it, or maybe Professor Varys. She made a mental note to ask about it later.

“So how has your first week been?” asked Sansa, spreading cream cheese on her bagel and taking a bite.

“Great.” Answered Dany honestly. “I really didn’t expect it to be this fun. At the other schools I went to people kind of excluded me or were to afraid to talk to me. It’s the Targaryen thing.” She said. “It’s different here. With you.” She added quietly.

Sansa grinned at her. “Listen, my brother’s band is having a show tonight. They’re pretty good. Do you want to go?”

Dany’s heart leapt into her mouth. “Yes.” She said excitedly.

“Come to our room later so we can get ready together. It’s at Craster’s so a lot of people are probably going to be there.” Sansa said. She wondered how many boys would flirt with Dany, probably all of them. It’s not that they didn’t flirt with her, it’s just that Sansa was so shy she could barely speak back to them.

Dany came to their room around seven in a short floral dress, the color bringing out her eyes, Sansa noticed, and the dragon pendant still hung around her neck. Sansa was trying to decide between a short slip dress and a long sleeved sweater dress. Margaery used every piece of makeup she had. She said she had to look extra nice tonight because her boyfriend was the lead singer.

“Which one do you think?” Sansa asked Dany, holding up the two outfit choices. Dany pointed at the slip dress and Sansa went to the bathroom to change. When she came back out Dany’s eyes widened.

The black dress clung to her body in all the right places but was loose enough to ensure Sansa was still elegant and lady like. It was the same length as her school skirt but somehow Dany liked the dress better and she wore a pair of knee high socks in the same shade as her dress. Dany helped her pick a pair of shoes and Margaery did her makeup simply, but beautifully. Then they were ready to go.

Craster’s was a few blocks away but Dany drove them anyway. Margaery was giddy with excitement at seeing Robb. “He’s such a good singer.” She cooed. “And he plays guitar how cool is that?”

When they got there Sansa recognized many people and made a round around the floor, saying hello to her friends and introducing Dany to them. She had taken Dany’s hand so as not to lose her in the crowd…or that’s what she told herself. She liked the way Dany’s hand felt in hers, soft and slender, like her own hands. But they were stronger.

They stood at the bar and ordered drinks while Robb set up his microphone and guitar amplifier, playing a few cords here and there to test the sound. Sansa ordered something sweet and fruity, an appletini, while Dany something deeper, something Sansa had never seen before.

Before long Robb, Jon, and Theon had taken the stage and announced their first song. It was a cover of a song Dany loved, so she dragged Sansa out on the dance floor with her.

The dance floor was crowded and there was little space between them, not that either girl minded. And so they danced. For hours an hours, listening to the sound of Robb’s sweet voice. Margaery joined them soon, dancing right between the two like she was the inside of a sandwich where Dany and Sansa were the bread. 

Sansa was blushing furiously, though she passed it off as heat exhaustion from all that dancing. Dany was still holder her hands, twirling and twisting Sansa around in her arms. Sansa couldn’t see any other faces in the crowd. She was only focusing on the silver haired girl before her.

Dany put her hands on Sansa’s hips and she moved them to accommodate her. Dany grinned at her, pulling her close and hugging her. Sansa wondered if she was drunk. Sometimes Margaery would get touchy when she was drunk, but Dany’s eyes were clear as she looked at Sansa.

Sansa said something, but Dany couldn’t hear over the sound of the bar noise. She didn’t want this night to end, not ever. In Dany’s arms it was like she was flying. All eyes were on the two, though neither of them noticed.

They only had eyes for each other.


	16. Joffrey

_ Margaery _

Margaery watched Sansa and Dany closely, though the two hardly seemed to notice. They were as wrapped up with each other as Margaery was with Robb. Sansa held onto Dany’s hand like she was terrified to let go. Dany looked at Sansa like she had never seen anyone so perfect. Margaery smiled to herself. This would take some work, she knew. The two would never admit their feelings for each other.

Robb looked down at her in the crowd like she was the only one there. It was like he was singing the words right to her. “ _Simmer down and pucker up, I’m sorry to interrupt. It’s just I’m constantly on the cusp, of trying to kiss you_.” He sang and gave her a lusty wink.

The way the music moved through him was like she had never seen. He moved as one with the guitar in his hands, like without it he was not complete. Jon snow held his guitar too, silent and brooding as he always was, his dark hair half covering his even darker eyes. But every once in a while she found his eyes searching through the crowd and she wondered who he was looking for.

When the band was taking a break Margaery got Robb a beer from the bar for him. On her way back she felt a hand on her arm and she smiled, turning. Her smiled fell instantly. “What do you want?” she said heatedly.

Joffrey grinned at her, though the smile did not reach his cold blue eyes. “Just wanted to talk.”

“I’m busy.” She said, trying to pull away but his hand did not budge. “Let go of me!” she demanded. Joffrey had two of his goons on either side of him; standing like they were his bodyguards and they smirked as Margaery struggled. “Joffrey let go!”

The hand got tighter and tighter until she could feel his fingernails digging into her skin. She was filled with icy hot fear. This was how she felt when she had broken up with him. It was the most scared she had ever been in her life.

She had even gone to stay at Sansa’s house for a week afterwards; too afraid Joffrey would show up at her house and try to hurt her again.

Suddenly there was another hand on her shoulder and she turned to find Robb beside her. His eyes glared daggers at the blonde worm she had once loved so much. “Margaery.” Said Robb evenly, but his eyes did not leave Joffrey’s. Slowly the boy’s grip loosened on her arm until he dropped it and she held her arm cradled against her chest.

She looked up at Robb and couldn’t help but grin. His face was flushed from exertion and a thin sheen of sweat had formed on his brow. He had rolled up his sleeves for when he played the guitar and she could see the veins poking out beneath his skin. She loved those arms so much, especially when they were around her.

He took her hand and led her away from Joffrey and back towards the stage. He sat back in a soft leather chair and pulled her into his lap, his hands still holding hers. As soon as he saw her, his gaze lightened and she offered him the beer. He took a long swig, his dark eyes never leaving hers, and she wiped away a bit of foam that was sticking to his beard.

“You look fantastic.” He said. Joffrey was forgotten.

“You sounded great up there.” she said.

Jon Snow approached the couple. He had removed his jacket and she could see the muscles bulging beneath his sleeves. “Everything all right Robb? Margaery?” he had seen the altercation with Joffrey.

“Yes, thank you.” She grinned at her boyfriend’s best friend and he squeezed her shoulder tenderly. He was one of the sweetest boys she knew and any girl would be lucky to have him. She would have to work on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics that Robb sings are from Arctic Monkeys' "Do I Wanna Know?"


	17. Assistant To The Coach

_ Jaime _

Jaime remembered his days before King’s Academy, when he had been a police officer. He loved the job, he really did. But he needed a break. The north was filled with more criminals that the police could count.

He still had his uniform tucked safely in the back of his closet. His gun was in his nightstand. He knew he wouldn’t need it here, but just in case, he wanted to be able to protect himself. And that was another thing. Jaime had been on his own so long that he had forgotten what it was like to love someone. To want to protect them.

He wondered what he would do if anything ever happened to Brienne.

_Not like she can’t protect herself_ , he thought. _The big wench._

“Hey.” Said a familiar voice and he whipped around, coming face to face with the very woman he was thinking of.

“Hey.” He answered.

“My assistant coach quit on me and I’ve got a game tomorrow. I was wondering if you could…help?” Brienne said. She had done her hair in a tiny ponytail on her head to keep the hair out of her face.

“Sure.” Jaime said, almost too enthusiastically. _She has me wrapped around her little finger_ , he thought. _I wonder if she knows I’d do anything for her_. “What time is the game?”

“It starts at two but we need to set up and stuff. So probably twelve or so. I’ll meet you on the field.” She said.

“Okay.” He nodded. And suddenly he wished it were tomorrow.

When the girls were running laps and stretching for the game, Jaime and Brienne began setting up the cones and the goals and everything they needed. “We should go to the beach.” She said suddenly. His head jerked up at her words. She said we, he had heard it. “You know, all of us.” She looked up at the clear blue sky. “It’s such a beautiful day.”

“Yeah it is.” He grumbled. Of course she meant all of us. Maybe it was Oberyn she liked, or perhaps Petyr. She seemed to like anyone that was not him.

“We can go after the game.” She said. So she was serious. “Would you want to?” she asked. “It’s only about a half hour drive to the coast from here.”

“Yeah. Yeah that sounds great.” He said. “I’ll text the guys.”

“Should we invite Melisandre?” she asked. The redheaded chemistry teacher was involved with Robert’s brother, Stannis. Where she went, he went. Their party was growing before their eyes.

“Sure.” He said, though he wished desperately it was just the two of them. “I can drive, if you want.”

“Sounds great, I-“

“Coach Brienne!” said Margaery Tyrell, running up to her field hockey coach. “We finished our laps.”

“Alright girls, change into your uniforms and get your things ready. The game starts in a half hour.”

But Jaime didn’t even watch the game, which was extremely unusual for him as he was usually so fond of the uniforms. Short skirts flapping up in the wind were what he lived for. But instead he pictured Brienne in a bikini, her hair blowing in the wind and her body covered in salty water.

Jaime drove Brienne in his car, Stannis and Melisandre in another, and Oberyn, Petyr, and Tyrion in Oberyn’s Dodge Viper. Brienne had never been in his car before and complimented him on it. It was nothing too expensive or too fancy, an old muscle car he had resorted himself with a bit of help from his brother.

When they got to the ocean Brienne and Jaime were the first ones there, the rest probably stopping at a rest stop for food or the bathroom. Brienne pulled her shirt over her head and slipped off her pants, staring before Jaime in a dark red bikini. He tried not to stare, though it was very hard not to.

She dove head first into the water and Jaime followed her in, feeling the cold water run over his body refreshingly. They surfaced at the same time, both spitting and spluttering as the salt water came into their open mouths. She was laughing. He gave her a questioning look. “It feels good. I haven’t been to the ocean in years. Where I grew up you could walk to the beach from my house.” He didn’t know that.

“That sounds amazing.” He said, swimming beside her. He could feel the soft sand beneath his feet and fish swimming between his legs.

It was quiet for a long time. “Did you really like my dress?” she asked.

He looked into her great blue eyes and smiled. “Yes.” He said. “I loved that dress.”


	18. Veni, Vidi, Vici

_ Jon _

He looked down at the phone in his hands, rereading the text message for the third time. It read, _do you want to come out with me tonight, Jon Snow_? He could hear her saying the words. It had been an hour since he had received the message but he had yet to reply.

Finally he summoned up the courage to respond. _Where?_

She replied almost immediately, a soft buzzing going off in his hands. _Craster’s. I saw you play there._ His insides turned to pudding and he tried to remember whether he had seen her face in the crowd. He had been looking, that was for sure, but he hadn’t seen her there.

_What did you think?_ He sent back.

_Come out with me tonight and I’ll tell you._ He smiled to himself, responding with his agreement.

Ygritte. He had finally learned her name when the two were paired for a class assignment three days ago. She had asked for his phone number in case she had any questions on the project, but he knew better. She liked him. Though she didn’t say it in so many words.

She was quite pretty too, with her fire kissed red hair and her blue eyes, as big and clear as sapphires. She was from the south, played on the field hockey team with Sansa, and liked to tease him and that’s all he knew about her.

But she wanted to go out with him. And he wanted to go out with her.

Robb and Sansa came over to help him pick out an outfit. “Wait, let me call Dany. Her brother is a photographer, he works with fashion so she’ll know what looks good.”

Robb and Jon exchanged a look. Sansa and her new friend were inseparable. Where one was, the other soon followed. Dany knocked on the door and smiled at them all when Jon answered it. She was striking, with her flowing silver hair and her purple eyes.

Theon had once found some photographs of her online from a foreign magazine. She had been looking straight at the camera, her purple eyes as beautiful in the image as they were in reality. She had been wearing some high fashion dress with spikes and leather pieces that none of the boys really understood, but one thing they could agree on was how beautiful she was.

Especially when she smiled, and whenever Sansa was around, Dany did nothing but smile. “What about this?” said Dany as she went through his closet. She held up a purple button down shirt.

“That’s Theon’s.” said Robb from his bed. “It won’t fit Jon.” He continued to flip through his edition of _National Geographic_.

“You sure wear a lot of black, Jon.” Sansa said, going through his dresser. “And a lot of band t-shirts.”

“Where are you guys going?” asked Dany, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Craster’s.” answered Robb and Jon at the same time.

“So maybe the band shirt thing will work.” Sansa shrugged. “You don’t want to be overdressed.”

“And jeans.” Dany said, handing him a pair of dark blue jeans. “But wear nice shoes.”

“I don’t have nice shoes.” Jon said with a shrug. He didn’t need nice shoes when he was working in the garage.

“These boots are nice.” Dany said, pulling his old work boots from the closet. “Plus I know Ygritte. She’ll probably make fun of you for wearing anything too fancy.” She said. “She digs guys who have that dangerous, I-know-what-to-do-with-my-hands look.”

So the two girls planned an outfit out for him and lay it on the bed. “What about this jacket?” asked Dany.

Sansa and Robb both shook their heads. “Too fancy.”

“This one?” she held up a black leather jacket.

“He’s already wearing enough black.” Sansa said. “This one will work.” She held up an olive anorak he hadn’t worn in months. She had probably found it in the back of his closet. He didn’t even remember that he had it.

“Are you going to do your hair?” asked Sansa.

Robb laughed. “No comb can tame Jon Snow.”

Sansa and Dany exchanged a mischievous look. Jon wished Robb hadn’t said anything. Soon enough they had thrown him in the shower and combed his hair when he was done washing it. The first comb broke, the second flew across the room, and the third did the job of the other two. “ _Veni Vidi Vici_.” Said Dany, a satisfied look on her face. “I came, I saw, I conquered.”

“Do you need to borrow the car?” asked Robb, tossing Jon the keys when he nodded. “Don’t get my seats dirty.” He gave Jon the eye. “You know how southern girls are.” Jon smacked him in the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with the point of view you want to see next!


	19. French

_ Tyrion _

“What do you mean the higher-than-thou Tyrion Lannister is now one of us!” Jaime said, clapping his younger brother on the back.

Petyr Baelish grinned slyly and Oberyn Martell gave Tyrion a wink. He had just told them about Shae, the girl from Craster’s. “I thought she looked familiar.” Said Oberyn. “She’s in my French class. Speaks it very well actually. Maybe you can speak it too.” He lowered his voice. “Between her legs I mean.” He said, as if Tyrion didn’t already know where he was headed.

He rolled his eyes. Shae was the smartest girl in his art history class. She knew the difference between Greek and Hellenistic art, and the difference between early and late medieval art. She always raised her hand when he asked questions. She always aced her tests. She even impressed Sansa, his teaching assistant, which was no easy feat.

“So are you going to see her outside of class?” asked Petyr.

Tyrion shook his head. “She’s willing. I think. She’s always the last one to leave after class and the way she looks at me says it all but…”

“But what?” asked Jaime. “Just cut the crap and ask her out.”

He wondered what she would say. She had movie star good looks and he was just over four feet tall. Her legs were the size of his entire body. “No.” he told his brother. “She would say no.”

“You won’t know that until you ask.” Said Petyr. He had seen Ros on the day before school began at Craster’s and asked her out right then and there. He was a man of direct intentions. Tyrion was not. He was more scholar than lover.

Oberyn was both. He knew more about love and language than any man Tyrion knew. Ellaria Sand was his poison, his passion, his life. When they were in a room together the air was electric. They both had the same exotic flair.

Tyrion wondered if he would ever be as happy with someone as Oberyn was with Ellaria.

He thought back to Shae, her wavy hair down her back as she liked to keep it and her legs tucked under her. Her skirt was so short that when she crossed her legs, Tyrion once saw her white silk underwear. He had blushed like a fool in the middle of his class and sat back at his desk, turning away so she would not see.

But she saw him. She saw everything. She could read him like he read his novels and historical books.

He wondered what she saw when she looked at him. Did she see a pathetic little man that once lusted after her in a bar? Or did she see the man Tyrion thought he was, a scholar, a poet, and an old spirit? He resolved to ask her one day.

“Fine.” he told his brother and his friends.

“Are you really going to do it?” asked Petyr.

Tyrion shrugged. “If she says no you guys are buying my drinks for a month.” He grumbled.

“And if she says yes, you’ll be buying ours.” Agreed Oberyn, shaking hands with Tyrion.

“Deal.” Said Tyrion.

“Deal.” Answered his brother, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Now all he had to do was ask her. How hard could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More appearances of Petyr/Ros and Oberyn/Ellaria soon I promise x


	20. Sisters

_ Arya _

“Joffrey did what to you?” she demanded. Her nostrils flared with anger.

Margaery shrugged, regaling the story to them. “Thank the Gods Robb was there.” said Sansa. “I can’t imagine what he would have said to you. Or done to you.”

“I hate that little prick.” Arya said through gritted teeth. The three girls sat on the floor in Sansa’s dorm room and Arya angrily ate a handful of potato crisps. “Gods what I would love to do to him.”

“Arya.” Said Sansa, pretending to be offended. But she was laughing so hard she snorted. “I hate him too. Gods he’s awful.” They were all thinking of different altercations they had with Joffrey.

He had splashed Sansa with a puddle of muddy water while driving by her on the street. Then he had rolled down the window and laughed at her, taking a photo of her covered in the mud and water and posted it on several social media websites.

Joffrey had broken Gendry's wrist when they were in rugby practice. He had tackled him so hard that the two nearly flew out into the sidelines. He had done it on purpose, Arya knew. Even if he had told his father and Coach Lannister that it was an accident. He had laughed.

And Margaery…Sansa’s best friend that Arya had grown close with over the last few years. Many people thought Margaery was false as fool’s gold but Arya knew better. The girl was just raised that way, being a Tyrell. She was taught to be polite and genial and kind to everyone, even if she hated their guts.

Arya didn’t fully know what Joffrey had done to her, but it was bad enough that the girl had to go into hiding for two weeks. She had stayed at the Stark house for nearly a month, huddled in the bed with her sister.

Their father was as protective of Margaery, Jon, and Theon as he was over his family. So when Margaery came to their house in the middle of the night, soaking wet from the rain, and her arms bruised purple and green, he let her into the house without objection. But Arya had seen the look in his eyes. It was murderous.

“But we can’t do anything to him. His father is the headmaster.” Said Margaery.

“Ugh!” shouted Arya, remembering the bruises on Margaery’s arms as vividly as if she still had them. “It’s not fair! The stupid Baratheon’s and the Lannisters think they can do whatever they want and nobody will say anything.”

“Nobody does say anything.” Sansa reminded her softly.

“I hate him.” Arya harrumphed. The three girls all agreed on that.

Arya knew she didn’t know the full story of what had happened between Joffrey and Sansa. Neither her sister not her friend had wanted to tell her at all, but they finally broke down and told her the bare minimum. And if that’s what they told her, Arya couldn’t even imagine what they had left out.

“If he touches you again I’ll kill him.” Arya said. She didn’t have many female friends. She spent most of her days with Gendry and Jon and her brothers. But Margaery was like the sister she always wanted. She was as precocious as Arya and as fierce as their father. And now that Margaery and Robb were dating, they would truly be sisters someday.

Margaery smiled at her. “I love you Arya.” Her eyes darkened. “But you can’t fight him. He’s…he’s a monster.” She said. “And I won’t allow you to get hurt at his hand.”


	21. Shae

_ Daenerys _

Dany was sitting at her desk, intently looking down at a massive history textbook and trying to memorize the text. “What are you reading?” her roommate asked, looking down at the book over her shoulder.

She jumped. She hadn’t heard Shae come in. But she never really did. The girl moved as silently and stealthily as a cat. “Oh! It’s my history book for Professor Lannister’s class. I heard we have a quiz tomorrow.” she said.

Something flashed across her roommates face for just a moment before her smile returned but Dany saw it. She raised a silver eyebrow and turned in her swiveling chair until she was facing her. “What’s up?” she asked, pursing her lips.

Shae shrugged a thin shoulder. “Nothing.” Dany gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes, sitting down on her bed and beginning to unbutton her shirt. Nothing embarrassed Shae, not when her professors put her on the spot, not when boys shouted obscene things at her while she walked down the street. And she wasn’t ashamed of her body either.

Shae planned on becoming an art history major, she had once told Dany. “There’s nothing shameful about the human body. It is a beautiful thing and beautiful things should not be hidden.” Dany could remember her words as if she had just spoken them.

That was when Dany first began to like the girl. She and Dany both had strong opinions and were not afraid to share them. She was like the sister Dany never had.

 “Fine.” Shae finally said. “Promise you won’t tell.” Dany had never seen Shae look flustered or embarrassed about anything. But her face was flushed and she was nervously fidgeting with the skin of her fingers

“Your secret is safe with me.” Dany told the girl.

Shae smiled to herself as she remembered something. She brushed a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear and her nose crinkled as she smiled. “Professor Lannister and I met at Craster’s the day before school started.” Dany raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “I heard Professor Martell tell him to talk with his eyes. I didn’t really know what he meant until I looked back at him. His eyes were so full of passion and fire.”

Dany loved the way Shae spoke, her words were tinted with a light accent and her words were melodic, almost poetic. “So are you interested in him?” she asked.

Shae shrugged and her cheeks went pink. She didn’t have to say anything else, Dany knew. “Why don’t you ask him out then?” she asked. “If he’s not going to make a move you should do it.”

Shae scoffed. “You’re one to talk.” She said.

“What do you mean?” asked Dany. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin upon them.

Shae’s mischievous brown eyes trained on Dany. “With Sansa I mean.” Dany’s heart stopped beating for a moment.

She had always loved Shae’s unfaltering honesty, but to be on the receiving end of it was something she was not used to. “You like her and she likes you, but neither of you do a thing about it.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Dany said nervously. Her face was as red as the carpet beneath their feet. “We’re-“

“Friends. I know, you’ve said it a million times. But that’s not what you really want.” Shae said, pursing her pink lips at the girl. “You like her.” She did want to be Sansa’s friend, her best friend. She wanted to share everything with Sansa. Body, mind, and soul.

“Don’t change the subject!” said Dany, changing the subject.

“We will discuss this later.” Shae warned. “But Professor Lannister…Tyrion. He’s different than any other person I’ve ever met. He’s so smart. He seems to know everything. And the other Lannisters. He’s so different from them as well.” Dany listened to Shae as she spoke and smiled to herself. Shae was smitten. Dany wished she could be in a room with Tyrion and Shae, to see how they interacted.

“I just wish we could be together.” Dany had only been half listening, imagining how Tyrion and Shae acted around each other but her head snapped back at Shae’s last words.

“So be together.” Dany said, squeezing Shae’s hand gently. “If you feel that strongly about it, you need to do something about it.”

Shae smiled at the girl. “Take your own advice, Daenerys.” Shae was one of the few of her friends who called her by her full name. The word rolled off her tongue just as it rolled off Ellaria’s tongue, the girl across the hall.

“I can’t.” Dany said. “Sansa is…different. She is to me like Tyrion is to you. I won’t ruin our friendship.”

Dany was usually so confidant. She knew what she wanted and she took it. She was a Targaryen. She had only been with one other girl before, Missandei, a girl Dany had met in her travels. Sansa and Missandei couldn’t have been more different, true opposites.

Shae took her hand, looking deep into her eyes. “You said it yourself, she’s your Tyrion. I’ve seen the two of you together. She likes you, I promise.” She smiled, small wrinkles forming in the corner of her eyes. Dany liked those wrinkles; they made her seem wise beyond her years. And Dany could use all the help she could get.   


	22. Giant Flower

_ Sansa _

Sansa Stark was in Professor Lannister’s classroom filing some of his paperwork and grading tests with a red felt tipped pen. Tyrion was sitting behind his desk reading one of his many history books with his feet on the desk and when the door opened, she looked up before him. “Shae!” said Sansa excitedly. She hadn’t seen the girl since last year. “It’s so good to see you.”

She got up from the desk and hugged the girl tightly. Shae was just a few months older than Sansa but she seemed so much wise than that. Anytime Sansa needed advice or comfort or a bit of fun, Shae was always there. “Hello Sansa,” she hugged her back. “Professor Lannister.” She said with a nod of her head.

Sansa noticed something in her voice that had not there before. “H-hello Shae.” Said Tyrion. Sansa turned to him, raising an eyebrow. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment. “What can I do for you?”

“I just needed some help with the assignment.” Shae said. Sansa nearly scoffed. Shae was the smartest person in their grade; there was no way she was here for help.

“Sansa can help you.” Tyrion said, looking pointedly back down at the book in his hands.

“Actually I can’t.” Sansa said. The way Shae and Tyrion looked at her was like Sansa had said she had four arms and a tentacle coming out of her forehead. “I have to go.” She lied. “Sorry professor. Sorry Shae.” She gathered all her things quickly and left the room, looking over her shoulder as she left.

Shae was standing before Tyrion’s desk and he was looking up at her like he would find the secrets of life in her eyes. Sansa smiled softly and closed the door behind her. She wondered if anyone would ever look at her like Tyrion had looked at Shae.

“Hey!” Dany said, grabbing Sansa’s arm. Sansa hadn’t even seen her. She was so focused on what she had just seen between her friend and her professor.

“Hey!” Sansa said, hugging Dany. She smelled like flowers and perfume. “I was just going to call you.”

“What for?” Dany asked and the two continued back down the hallway.

“Robb’s band is playing again tonight. Do you want to go?” she asked. Dany accepted, of course. “We have to pick up Margaery on the way. Is that okay?” Dany agreed to that too and they went to the dining hall together, finding a seat at the table with Arya, Gendry and Jon Snow.

“No, it’s not okay!” Arya was angrily whispering at Gendry. The two of them were always fighting, but beneath it all Sansa knew they really loved each other.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Arya.” He was whispering back. Sansa and Dany wondered what they were fighting about now. Jon gave them a lazy shrug and shook his head.

“I want you to apologize!” Arya said. She seemed so angry that Sansa thought for a second they were fighting about something serious.

“For what, Arya?” Gendry demanded.

“You threw a shell at me and I fell off a bridge. That is not okay. I was _this_ close to getting first place and then you threw a fucking shell at me.” Arya said.

Jon and Sansa rolled their eyes. Of course they were fighting about Mario Kart. Dany laughed softly and the two bickered for the remainder of the meal.

“Oh!” Dany said, suddenly remembering something. “I got something for you.”

Sansa’s eyes lit up like diamonds. “You got me a present?” she squealed like a child on Christmas.  

Dany dug around in her bag for a moment, finally coming up with the light pink box she had put in there earlier that morning. She handed the box to Sansa who nearly ripped it in half trying to open it. “Lemon cakes!” she shrieked. Arya and Gendry stopped fighting and Jon looked at her like she was an alien. The people in the tables around them gave her weird looks. “I love lemon cakes!”

“I know.” Dany laughed. They were Sansa’s favorite.

Sansa threw her arms around Dany and hugged her as tightly as she could. Dany could smell the fruity shampoo Sansa had used that morning and as Dany stroked her back; she felt how soft her red hair truly was. “Are you coming tonight?” Sansa asked her sister.

“If we can stop fighting about who threw what at who.” Gendry muttered. Arya glared at him and he held his hands up in defense and kissed her forehead, wrapping a big arm around her shoulders.

The girls got dressed and swung by the flower shop to pick up Margaery. “Hey!” she said to them as they came in and she threw her apron down on the counter. “Loras I’m going to Craster’s!” she called over her shoulder into the backroom.

Her brother came up, all fresh faced and handsome. The two looked very much alike when they stood this close to each other. “No need to shout, I’m right here.” He said lazily and kissed his sister on the cheek. “I’ll be there later…with Renly.”

“Oh really?” Sansa asked. “You guys made up?” like her sister and her boyfriend, Loras and Renly fought constantly.

“Yeah. He admitted defeat.” Loras said proudly.

“See you tonight.” Margaery gave her brother a quick hug before going through the front door to Dany’s car. “You guys look great.” She said. Sansa was wearing a knee length dress with a cardigan over and a pair of heels and Dany was wearing a backless sundress with flat sandals. “I look stupid.”

“You could never look stupid,” Dany said, looking at her in the rear view mirror. “You could be dressed as a giant flower and still look better than every girl in the room.”


	23. Rescue

_ Margaery _

Margaery was looking around in her purse for her phone. “Crap.” She said. “I think I left my phone in the car.” She shouted to Sansa over the sound of the music. “I’ll be right back!”

She took Dany’s keys and went back out through the bar’s side door, pressing the unlock button until she found Dany’s silver car. She opened the door to the backseat and found her phone where she had been sitting.

She had just closed the door behind her when a hand grabbed her around the shoulder, yanking her backwards. She went to scream but a hand came down over her mouth. She looked into the eyes of a boy whose name she had forgotten, whom she had once seen with Joffrey, a very long time ago. They were holding her down so she couldn’t stand. Her phone was out of reach and the contents of her purse had spilled out on the wet street.

“Let me go!” she said.

“I just want to talk, Margaery.” He said calmly, kneeling so he was at eyelevel with her. “Listen to me.” he said, holding her chin so she would meet his eyes. His fingers were digging into her skin and she could feel fresh bruises forming, a feeling she knew all too well. “You don’t dump Joffrey.” he seethed. “He dumps you. That’s how it works.” He slapped her as he had many times before. She whimpered and he slapped her again to silence her. “Joffrey Lannister sends his reguards.”

He was on the ground beside her suddenly, clutching his face and his hand came away bloody. “You don’t put your hands on somebody without permission, _that’s_ how it works.” Said a voice.

Margaery looked up to find the last person she expected before her. Sansa was nursing her hand, fearing it was broken. “Get away from her, now.” Sansa said. Her eyes were icy cold. The boy opened his mouth to speak.

“Now!” Sansa shouted. He scrambled to his feet and ran to his car. “Are you okay?” she asked, leaning down to help Margaery up. They heard the sound of screeching tires and Margaery screamed.


	24. Kingslayer

_ Brienne _

Jaime smiled at her and, despite herself, she found herself smiling back. She ordered her a drink, remembering what she had gotten last time and sat in the chair opposite her at the table. “Who knew the Stark boy could sing like that?” he said, taking a long pull from his beer.

Brienne nodded. “He does sound good doesn’t he?”

“Isn’t he dating that Tyrell girl now?” he asked.

“Margaery.” Brienne said. Last week at field hockey practice she had heard Sansa and Margaery talking about her date the previous night at the campus coffee house. “Yeah. I wonder where she is. If it was me I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Jaime raised a golden eyebrow. “You know, I’m not a terrible singer.” He said.

She laughed. “Are you now?”

“Yeah.” He said proudly. “When we were teenagers Tyrion and I used to be in a band with Petyr.”

Brienne chocked on her drink. “Petyr was in a band?”

Jaime laughed and they both looked at him over their shoulders. “He played the guitar. Mostly it was for the girls though. He said nothing dropped a girl’s panties like a guitar solo.” _Sounds like something he would say_ , she thought.

“What were you called?” she asked.

“Kingslayer.” He said, remembering thoughtfully. “We were actually pretty good. It was a lot of fun.”

“Why’d you stop?” Brienne asked. She was as surprised by her questions as Jaime was. She was used to showing little to no interest in him. But it was different now.

“I don’t know.” He said after a long pause. “Maybe we should start again…if you would come to one of our shows.” He watched her over the top of his beer.

She found herself smiling again. “I would like that.”

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of screeching tires and a scream. Jaime jumped to his feet, bolting to the door before she could even register what had happened. She remembered Tyrion telling her that Jaime had been a policeman before coming to the academy.

Half of the room had followed him and she did as well. She nearly let out a scream as well. She pushed through the crowd. “Call an ambulance!” she screamed. The crowd was gawking and silent. “Call an ambulance!” she screamed again.

Jaime was at her side, his face drained of color. “What happened?” he asked, though he was talking to no one in particular.

Brienne wasn’t listening anyway.

Margaery Tyrell was crying so hard she was nearly screaming. Her face was red and bruised, like she had been struck. Daenerys was at her side, tears streaming down her face like a faucet, hauntingly beautiful.

She held the girls body in her arms, shaking and screaming with grief. It took Brienne but a moment to realize it was Sansa Stark.


	25. Never

_ Dany _

Coach Brienne had come with them to the hospital and they had allowed the three girls to squeeze into the ambulance. Dany looked down at Sansa, her eyes closed softly and her mouth covered in an oxygen mask. She was covered in wires and tubes, monitoring her vital signs.

“What happened?” Brienne asked Margaery but she was crying too hard to answer. She had already told Dany what happened so she answered instead.

“Then he turned the car around and Sansa was trying to help Margaery up.” Margaery started crying harder now, as Dany spoke. “She saw the car coming and pushed Margaery away but she got hit instead.”

Brienne held Margaery, resting her head against her shoulder as she cried and whispered soothing words to her. The same words her mother used to say to her when she came home crying after the boys at school called her Beastly Brienne.

“Joffrey won’t get away with this.” Brienne said, as if reading their minds.

Dany’s next words would haunt Brienne for days. “Yes he will.” She whispered. “He always does.”

Dany was staring down at Sansa, her hands holding Sansa’s, and her thumb was stroking her hand. Another tear streamed down her face.

Sansa’s parents, brothers, and sister met them at the hospital. It was the first time Dany had met her mother and father and they were just as kind and lovely as Sansa was. Eddard Stark shook Dany’s hand and Catelyn gave her a quick hug, saying it was nice to finally put a name to a face. Her heart leapt as she thought that Sansa had mentioned her to her parents.

But then she remembered she was sitting in the hospital and her smile faded.

They all came to visit Sansa over the next day and a half, her family and her friends and her teachers and even headmaster Baratheon. Dany watched as the three stepped outside. She heard a sharp sound and looked up just as Catelyn slapped the headmaster, turning into her husband’s arms and crying. “It was a mistake.” Robert Baratheon was assuring her. “Joffrey has no idea who that boy is.”

Eddard said nothing. He only stared at the man he called his best friend, the man who’s son had just put his daughter in the hospital.

Dany stared at Sansa. She was the only one in the room and she refused to go, but Sansa’s parents allowed her and Margaery to stay as long as they wanted. Sansa looked almost peaceful, like she was sleeping. Not like she was comatose.

Her room was filled with flowers, from end to end. Dany and Margaery had read the cards as they came in. Roses from Jaime Lannister, golden lilies from Tyrion Lannister, daisies from the Tyrell family, more roses from Loras and Renly, a bouquet of great red flowers Dany could not name from Brienne, there was a box of lemon cakes from Shae and a few other boxes of chocolates but Dany didn’t care to read the notes anymore.

Dany stroked her hand, bringing her lips to the cold skin and kissing it. “Sansa.” She whispered. She had read somewhere that people in comas could hear you when you spoke to them. “It’s me, Dany.” She said. “Please wake up. Please.” The tears began to fall again. “Please wake up, Sansa.”

She cried, wondering where Margaery was. She said she was going to get them some coffee, but that was almost a half hour ago. “Sansa please be okay. Please. I don’t want to go on without you.” She looked at the monitor on Sansa’s heart and it stayed consistent. The marks looked like mountains to Dany.  

She kissed Sansa’s hand again, putting her head down on the bed. She hadn’t slept the night before and her eyes were burning with fatigue. “Please Sansa. Please don’t leave me alone in this world.”

There was a soft, familiar sound. The voice was dry and crackled but it spoke nonetheless. “Never.” Sansa squeezed Dany’s hand.


	26. The Godswood

_ Robb _

“I’ll kill him.” Robb said as he paced his room for the hundredth time.

“Not if I get to him first.” Jon said from his side.

“You’ll both have to beat me to him, because I am going to rip him apart.” Arya said. The whole family, whether official Starks or not, had crowded into Robb’s room. Gendry and Arya were planning the perfect murder, Robb was wondering where he could find poison, Margaery was staring out the window and tracing the bruises on her cheek with her fingertips. Even Loras and Renly had joined in.

“He may be my nephew but he’s just a little shit.” Renly seethed. “I swear to god if-“

Dany opened the door and grinned at them. “May I present the new and improved Sansa Stark!” she threw open the door and Sansa walked in after her, looking nothing if not refreshed. There were only minimal bruises on her back from where she had fallen and a set of bruised knuckles from where she had punched that boy.

She was overcome with hugs and kisses and well wishes by her family. After a while of talking and hanging out in the room she excused herself to get the homework and assignments she had missed. Robb smiled. O _n her first day back the first thing she does is get her homework. How very Sansa of her_ , he thought.

He pulled Margaery aside after Sansa had gone, taking her to his favorite place on campus: the Godswood, a lovely little garden between the Winterfell and Riverrun dorms.

As soon as they were alone he pulled her into his arms. “Don’t be sad, Margaery.” He said. “I need to see that smile.” He tickled her sides until she finally broke down and laughed. “There it is. I love that smile.” He kissed her forehead. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and draping herself across him like a scarf.

“I can’t believe he’s going to get away with this.” She said finally. Her eyes were swimming with angry tears. “I can’t believe it.”

“What happened between you two?” Robb asked, pressing kisses along the blades of her shoulders.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of fear. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to him as he could and listened as she told him her story. “Our parents basically made it, like it was an arranged marriage or something. They forced us to spend time together and when we wouldn’t they punished us. But then the idiot actually started to like me.” she said.

“Can you blame him?” Robb whispered, resting his chin on her head.

“He was obsessed.” Her voice was muffled as she buried her face in his shirt, holding him tightly. “He used to call me at three in the morning just to see if I was there.” she said. Her fingers stroked his back, making invisible shapes with her fingers. “I started getting scared.” Robb tensed.

He wished he had only asked her to go out with him sooner, and then none of this would have happened. He hated that she had been afraid. He hated that she had been scared. “I wanted to end it. Obviously.” She said. “He didn’t like that at all. He started getting rough with me, grabbing me, forcing me to do things with him even if I didn’t want to.”

“Do you mean…” Robb’s head nearly exploded off his shoulders. He was feeling hot whips of panic.

“No!” Margaery nearly shouted. “Nothing like that. I just meant if he wanted to go to a party and I wanted to go home he would make me go to the party anyway. Like I was some dog that he could just pull around on a leash.” Her voice was growing more and more heated. “Finally I had enough. I broke up with him right then and there. He grabbed me and hit me until I screamed but I wouldn’t take it back. That’s when I went to stay with Sansa.”

Robb remembered it clearly. She had come to their house around two in the morning with only a cell phone and a pack of gum, covered from head to toe in rain. His father had welcomed her with open arms, asking no questions, as was his way.

He held her in his arms for a long, long time. “I hate that I couldn’t protect you.” He whispered, stroking her hair. “I hate that he hurt you.”

“I love you.” She said suddenly.

It made his heart jump and do a dance in his chest. “I love you too.” He said. He kissed her with everything he had in him and she returned the gesture with everything she had in her. So the two sat in the Godswood, kissing and hugging and telling each other that they loved each other and that everything would be alright.


	27. Sansa's Return

_ Tyrion _

There was a soft knock on his door and Tyrion called for their entrance. Sansa Stark appeared in the doorway and he jumped to his feet, dropping the book on his lap. “Sansa!” he cried. “I didn’t know you were back.”

She smiled. “Yes.” She grinned. “Glad to be back. I just came by to get the assignments I missed.”

He had to laugh as he bent down to pick up his book. “Sansa I’ve excused you from everything. As have your other professors. It would be cruel if we didn’t.”

They talked for a bit before Sansa gave her professor the eye and a sly, clever smile. His eyes found their way to the yellowish bruise on her forehead. “So, have you asked Shae on a date yet?”

If Tyrion had been drinking something, he would have spit it out. “I don’t know what you mean.” He lied.

“Tyrion I’ve known you since I was born. I’ve known Shae since we were fourteen years old. I think I’d know if you two were into each other, which,” she said matter-of-factly. “You are.”

Tyrion stared at her for a while. Sansa was too smart for her own good. “Well, no, I haven’t and I’m not going to.” He said. Before she could protest he continued, “It’s not a good idea.”

“Tyrion-“

“Professor Lannister.” He corrected.

“Tyrion.” She said pointedly. “If Oberyn and Ellaria can shag all night long than you and Shae can go on one single, tiny, itty-bitty, simple date.” She said. “I’ve seen the way you look at her and I’ve seen the way she looks at you. It would be criminal if you didn’t pursue it.” she said. “Speaking of,” she leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs smartly. “Has Jaime finally asked Brienne on a date?”

“Sansa Stark.” Tyrion said with feux shock.

For a moment he wondered where she got her information before he remembered hat Sansa was best friends with the gossip superhighway that was Margaery Tyrell. Then it wasn’t so surprising that she knew everything about everyone. “And no.”

“What’s with you Lannisters?” she laughed. “Petyr said you two used to be the sweetest talkers in the entire city.”

Tyrion cursed Petyr internally. “Maybe we’re shy.” He teased.

“Maybe you two need a little push.” She gave him a mischievous gaze. He rolled his eyes. She spoke of pushes when she was in need of a huge one. Daenerys and Sansa were so obviously, obliviously in love with each other than it made Tyrion ache. He wondered if Shae would ever feel for him what Dany felt for Sansa.

He hoped so. Desperately, desperately hoped so.

Sansa left and closed the door behind her, allowing Tyrion to turn back to his text. There was another knock on the door. “Sansa, what is it now? Did you forget someth-“ he stopped midsentence.

Shae was standing in the doorway, as lovely as ever in her tiny skirt. “Hello professor.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Hello Shae.” He answered. They stared at each other for a long, long while. “What is it that you need?” he whispered.

She stared at him again. Her bee stung lips slowly parted and her eyes widened as she looked at him.

“You.” She said and his heart stopped.


	28. Finally

_ Jaime _

He saw the reaction to Sansa’s return before he actually saw her. His soccer team ran up to her and the field hockey team lifted her onto their shoulders like she had just won a game. He ran up as well but for Brienne instead of Sansa.

“How are you?” he asked her.

“Good.” She said. “I’m very good.”

Jaime looked at her, wanting to be direct. He had practiced what he would say but now that he stood before her, he had forgotten everything. The last time they had seen each other Brienne had not fully rejected him, a first for them. She had even flirted with him, if only just a little bit. “Brienne.” He said.

She looked at him, a blonde eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“Come out with me.” he said, finally. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her, continuing. “I would like it very, very much if you would come out with me. On a date.” He added so there would be no confusion later.

She was quiet for an infuriatingly long time. “Pick me up at eight.” She said. Jaime could hear angels singing and a hallelujah chorus descended from the heavens.  

“Okay.” He said, just to be sure. “Eight.”

“Eight.” She repeated. He smiled a golden smile at her and she returned the gesture, with interest. As he was walking back across the field he gave a huge sigh of relief. He had finally asked her and she had finally said yes. Now all he had to do was actually go on the date. _How hard could it possibly be_? He thought. But then he remembered who they were, and began to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. I promise the next Jaime chapter will be better.


	29. I Think So

_ Sansa _

She was finally cleared by her doctor to play field hockey again. She had donned her uniform and taken her stick in her hands like it was a sword, brandishing it to the other team as she ran out onto the field.

The game was over quickly. King’s Academy was nearly undefeated under the tutelage of Coach Brienne.

Afterwards when the girls were going out to celebrate Sansa was surprised to see Coach Lannister coming towards her. “Jaime!” she said in surprise. “I mean _Coach_.” She corrected herself. She had spent too many years addressing him over thanksgiving dinner or during Robert’s birthday to automatically call him anything but his name.

“Hello Miss Stark.” He said. “I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of food Coach Brienne likes.”

Sansa stared at him, unblinkingly. “For your date?”

Jaime blanched. “Our what? No we…no.” he repeated. “I just was going to…never mind forget it. Forget I asked.” he said, walking away.

“Wait!” Sansa called, running to catch up with him. She wondered what the other girls were thinking. Jaime Lannister was notoriously into underage girls, but Sansa knew this bird had changed his tune, thanks to Brienne Tarth. “Brienne loves Asian food. Her favorite is Thai or Japanese.” She said. “She says she loves that place downtown. I forget what it’s called, but its right next to the pier.”

In truth Sansa knew Brienne had never been to that restaurant but she knew the pier was one of the most romantic places in the city. Especially on the weekends when they had a small fair.

Jaime grinned at her. “Thank you, Sansa.”

“Anytime, Jaime.” she smiled back at him. “I mean Coach Lannister.”

After the girls went to a celebratory lunch Sansa walked to Margaery’s flower shop. “Hey!” the girl said to Sansa, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to swing by.” She said. Loras came out form the back holding a bouquet of crimson roses and offered Sansa one with a smile. “Hey Loras!” she hugged the other Tyrell and took the flower form him, bringing it to her nose with a smile.

“Sansa.” He greeted. “Where is that lovely friend of yours?”

“Dany?” she said.

“Yeah. She’s beautiful. Is it true her brother is a model?” he asked. Sansa nodded, remembering how Dany had once told her that Viserys was in French Vogue three times. “Are you guys…you know?” he asked.

Sansa flushed nearly as red as the rose in her hands. “No Loras!” Margaery answered first.

“Why not?” Loras asked, leaning his elbows on the counter. “She’s totally into you.”

“No, she’s not.” Sansa bristled, her face still hot. “She’s-“

“Your friend yeah, I know.” Said Loras. “Renly and I used to be friends you know.” He added after a few minutes of silence. “Are you guys friends like we were?” he wiggled his eyebrows at Sansa.

“Stop Loras, that’s enough.” Margaery said, glaring at her brother. “Forget him Sansa.” She said and the two went to stand outside the shop, sitting in one of the pretty iron tables.

“He was just teasing Sansa. He didn’t mean anything.” Margaery said.

“Is that true?” Sansa asked a few minutes later. “What he said about Dany liking me?”

Margaery was quiet. Sansa’s heart was pounding in her chest and she could see goosebumps running down her arms. “I don’t know.” Said the girl, honestly. “I think so.”

Sansa repeated the words in her head a hundred times. _I think so. I think so._ “Does she…does she like me?” Sansa asked.

Margaery smiled. “I think so.” She repeated. “Do you like her?” she asked, a few moments later.

Sansa smiled to herself. _I think so_. She could have said. She should have said it. But instead she spoke, as unfalteringly honest as Shae was. As Dany was. “Yes.” She said.


	30. Springtime

_ Oberyn _

The loves of my friends were blooming into flowers so quickly and so passionately it was hard to believe it was winter instead of spring.

Tyrion and Shae, Petyr and Ros, Brienne and Jaime, Robb Stark and Margaery. Even that old cold fish Stannis and Melisandre were dating now.

As Professor Martell watched his students over his mahogany desk, pretending to be entering grades, he was instead watching the girl he knew would be the next to follow in the footsteps of her friends.

Sansa Stark, the kindest, more genuinely delightful girl Oberyn had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was raised right, he knew that. Never once had he seen her angry or making a scene. Well…except when she had punched that boy Joffrey sent to hurt her friend. He wished he had been there to see it happen.

Oberyn watched her keenly. She shared a table with Daenerys, the last Targaryen of school age, and was trying to help the girl with her French pronunciation. He doubted that was the only French she wanted to help her with. He smiled at his wickedness and some of the students looked up at him curiously.

He had heard Tyrion talking about the two with his brother the other day. Sansa was his teaching assistant and Tyrion said she blushed whenever the other girls’ name was mentioned. He had tested out that theory for himself earlier in the week and found it to be true.

He wondered which girl would make the first move. Most likely Dany. The Targaryen’s took what they wanted, when they wanted it. Fame, fortune, wealth, success, it was all theirs. Although Dany did seem to be different than the others, Oberyn had seen the way the girl looked at Sansa. They would be together sooner or later, he hoped sooner.

Oberyn thought back to what Tyrion had once told him, about how Sansa used to be involved with Joffrey Baratheon, the headmaster’s little shit. He doubted she was ever interested in him. It was probably their parents that had forced them together back when Tywin Lannister was still running for mayoral reelection, to improve his image and show that the great and powerful Stark’s supported him.

Oberyn couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Joffrey was the worst of all the Lannisters, which was hard to choose. Cersei and her father were a close second. He hated them all, Tyrion and Jaime as the only exception.

Dany laughed and he looked over at them, wondering what Sansa had said this time. At the table besides them Margaery Tyrell was trying to conceal her phone behind her textbook, presumably texting her boyfriend.

He looked down at his own phone, pleasantly surprised to see a message from Ellaria. _Thinking about you_ , it said. _Can’t wait for tonight._

He grinned down at the phone, thinking himself as young and in love as the rest of the students in his class. _Always thinking about you_ , he replied. _I love you_.


	31. Closet Snooping

_ Jaime _

Petyr, Tyrion, and Oberyn were sitting in Jaime’s living room, staring at the clothes he held in his hands. “Be serious.” He growled at them. “I asked you here to help not make fun of me.”

“We’re joking.” Tyrion said. “The purple shirt is fine.”

“No, not the purple. It’s too shiny.” Petyr said. “It looks like you’re going to a disco not to dinner.”

So Jaime tossed the shirt over his shoulder and kept going through the closet. “No.” one of the three men would say every time he picked up a shirt.

“Maybe I should just go shopping!” he shouted in aggravation. “This is so stupid. I should cancel. I’m going to cancel.”

“Relax!” Oberyn said, rubbing his friends shoulders.

“Don’t cancel. After all the time it took you to get together, I won’t let you cancel.” His brother told him.

“You can borrow one of my shirts.” Said Petyr Baelish.

Fifteen minutes later the men stood in Petyr’s rooms in the Riverrun dorms. _It was as dark and wicked as Petyr was_ , Jaime thought. There was a massive bed covered in black and red silk sheets and blankets, an empty table under the window, and a massive television on a table across from the bed. The room seemed cold, dethatched even.

All of Petyr’s shirts were dark and silky and Jaime didn’t find much there. So again the group traveled across the campus to the Dorne dorms where they met again in Oberyn’s rooms.

Ellaria Sand was there, to Jaime’s great surprise. She made no effort to lie about why she was here or what she was doing in her professor’s private rooms. She only turned to them and smiled and as she stood the sleeve of her shirt fell off her shoulder charmingly.

She embraced Oberyn plainly, kissing him fully on the mouth. The three other’s watched in intrigue, making no effort to hide their gawking.

In fact it was Ellaria who finally helped Jaime pick a shirt for his date. She seemed to already know every shirt in Oberyn’s closet and she flicked through them knowingly, pulling out a simple black t-shirt. “A t-shirt?” Jaime asked, taking the shirt from her.

She nodded. “Simple, classic. But you’ll need to wear a jacket over. What have you got?” she asked. He could list his non-winter jackets on one hand and, after a few minutes of heated debate, he and Ellaria finally decided on his black leather jacket.

“Where are you taking her?” Tyrion asked, as the brothers walked back downstairs.

“Sansa said she liked this place near the pier.” Jaime said.

Tyrion smirked. He knew Sansa well enough to know that she had something up her sleeve. She probably wanted Jaime to take Brienne to the pier and have a fun, romantic date.

Across the campus Brienne Tarth stood before her closet, hands on hips, head cocked to the side. She frowned and suddenly she knew what she had to do. She needed help. She needed Sansa Stark.


	32. Mates and Dates

_ Daenerys _

Dany held her phone in her hands, staring down at it with such intensity Shae couldn’t help but ask her what she was doing. “Are you texting Sansa?” her roommate asked the girl.

“Yes.” She said. Her violet eyes didn’t look away from the phone.

She showed Shae the text Sansa had sent; _will you come to the pier with me tonight?_

Shae raised her eyebrows, impressed at the gal. She had thought Dany would have been the one to make the first move, but the Stark’s were nothing if not full of surprises. “It could mean anything.” She said honestly. If Dany was misinterpreting this it could mean disaster.

“I know.” Dany replied. Sansa could have meant as friends or as more. She hadn’t specified which.

_Like a date?_ Dany texted back before she could rethink it. She had seen Sansa’s text nearly an hour ago and every time she had built up the courage to reply, she had thought too much about the consequences.

Sansa replied instantly but Dany couldn’t look at what she said. Her mind was racing with all of the possibilities. Sansa would laugh or tease her or make fun of her behind her back. Or she could say yes. Dany prayed to the gods she would say yes. “I can’t look.” She said, shoving the phone into Shae’s hands.

Shae’s eyes scanned the message and a smile broke over her face. “Read it.” she urged. “Read it!”

Dany’s eyes fell on the word and her heart soared into her throat. She jumped up, nearly cheering. _Yes_ , it said. This was a date. Sansa Stark had finally asked her, Daenerys Targaryen, on a date. Tonight.

_I’ll pick you up at eight_ , Dany texted back. She was so excited she could barely breathe and her fingers fumbled against the keys.

_I can’t wait_ , came Sansa’s instantly reply. Dany felt like she might vomit. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves. She looked at Shae, hugging the brunette as tightly as she could. “Now all that’s left is you and Tyrion.” She said. Shae grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! I just wanted to set up the premise of the date before actually writing it. Check back soon for more x


	33. The Pier

_ Jaime _

He knocked on Brienne’s door at exactly eight o’clock. He had checked his watch. She opened it a minute later and Jaime’s eyes widened. He looked her up and down several times, marveling at how lovely she looked. But no she always looked like that, he just hadn’t noticed until now.

She wore a knee length blue and white pin stripped dress and a pair of golden sandals which emphasized the length and creaminess of her legs. A full minute passed between them before Jaime could even speak. “You look…” he began, swallowing the lump in his throat. “You look…wow.” He said. “Wow. Amazing. You look amazing.” He said.

“You look good too.” She blushed lightly but it only added to her beauty.

She closed the door behind her quickly, careful to block Jaime from seeing Sansa, who was hiding behind the door. It was her idea for Brienne to wear the dress and she was so glad she had. The look in Jaime’s eyes would be one she would cherish for years to come.

Back in Jaime’s car the two drove down to the pier. “Wow.” Brienne said, looking out the window. Jaime had underestimated what Sansa had called a ‘little fair.’ The whole dock was filled from end to end with rides, concession stands, and carnival games. Jaime could even see a man on stilts. “This looks amazing.” She said, glued to the window.

They skipped dinner, choosing instead to get food at the fair. Jaime bought Brienne a candy apple and laughed when the red candy got stuck to her top lip and melted, making it look like she was wearing lipstick. She smiled back at him, offering a bite of the apple.

They walked down the pier. “Wow look!” Jaime said pointing. Brienne followed his finger, finding a massive Ferris wheel at the end of the pier. “Do you want to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, I love Ferris wheels.” She said.

He smiled at her enthusiasm, his eyes meeting hers and causing a small blush to rise in her cheeks. “Me too.” He said. He couldn’t stop smiling. It was like he had caught a sickness and the only symptom was never ending smiling. “Brienne.” He said as they walked to the ride. “You look amazing.” He said. “Like, wow. Amazing, amazing.”

“You too.” She said, her blush darkening. She was thinking how happy she was to have Sansa to help her; Jaime was thinking he was thankful for Oberyn’s help. They walked the rest of the way to the ride in silence.

Jaime got into the small cart first, offering his hand to Brienne as she ducked in beside him. The seat was small and cold on her bare legs but all she could think of was how her leg was touching Jaime’s and his hand was still on hers. “I’m glad you finally accepted my invitation.” He said as the ride began to move.

He grinned at her and draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him. “I am too.” She said, resting her head on his hard shoulder. This was the closest they had ever been, in or out of the academy.

Brienne reached up and took his hand, his fingers entwining with hers. She could feel the calluses on his fingers, the rough skin touching her hand as his thumb stroked hers. She smiled to herself. She couldn’t believe this was Jaime Lannister sitting beside her, his arm over her shoulders, his fingers beside hers.

Without hesitation he pulled her close to him. So close that she could smell his rich cologne and he could smell her floral perfume. So close that he could see the flecks of gold and green in her eyes. So close that he barely even had to stretch to kiss her. And kiss her he did.

Her lips were as soft as her skin, puckered, and sweet from the syrup of the candy apple. She could feel soft stubble on his chin and taste the mint from the gum he had eaten. She melted into him, even after they had stopped kissing; she rested her head in the crook of his neck. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to kiss you.” He said. She could feel his jaw moving as he spoke.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me.” she whispered. And he kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Brienne's dress if any of you were curious http://33.media.tumblr.com/5ba47f14cad587f2c6f3f30a5732a7ea/tumblr_n6rxoqRzzO1tuf6e9o2_1280.jpg


	34. Clumsy Kisses

_ Sansa _

Margaery was helping Sansa get ready. Sansa was as nervous as Margaery had ever seen her. At one point the Tyrell girl forced her to lay down so that she could catch her breath. Sansa’s mind was going a million miles per hour. _Why did I do this? Why did I ask her? What if this ruins our friendship?_

“Sansa relax.” Margaery said, brushing a strand of auburn hair out of her face. “We’ve all been waiting for this for months. It’s finally happening and you’re going to make yourself sick over it.”

“Who is ‘we?’” she asked.

Margaery bit the inside of her lip. “You know…all of us.”

So Margaery managed to calm down her best friend and cajole her into getting dressed. She had finally decided on a short dress, nothing too fancy but not too casual either. She had borrowed it from Margaery. “What shoes should I wear?” she wondered aloud, holding up three different pairs of shoes.

“The wedges.” Her best friend said, pointing to a pair of tan wedge heels. “You look great, Sansa. Stop worrying.”

Sansa looked at her watch, yelped, and began applying her makeup. She only wore a small amount, black eyeliner, shimmering eye shadow, and light red lipstick. “Wow, Sansa. You look amazing. Dany is a lucky girl.” Margaery said but the words made Sansa’s stomach turn. She was so nervous she could barely stand.

But soon it was time and there was a knock at the door. Robb had come over when he heard the news and he and Margaery pretended to be busy so Sansa was forced to answer the door.

Dany stood in the hall, her hair down her back like a silver wave. She wore a dark blue dress, shorter than Sansa’s and more risqué, as was her way. She too wore heels but still stood a bit taller than Sansa. “Hello.” Sansa said, swallowing hard.

“You look beautiful.” Dany said. A blush rose in Sansa’s cheeks. “I got you these.” Dany said, holding out a bouquet of roses as red as Sansa’s lips.

“They are lovely.” Sansa said, taking the flowers from her. For a moment their hands touched and Sansa only blushed harder. “I got you something too.” She turned back into the room and brought out a little box. “I saw it and thought of you. If you don’t like it that’s okay-“ she babbled.

Dany opened the box and her violet eyes lit up. She took the necklace out of the box and asked Sansa to help her put it on. “I love it, Sansa.” She said, fingering the silver chain of the necklace. “It’s beautiful.” She finished tying the necklace and hugged the auburn haired girl, lingering a bit longer than usual. “Are you ready to go?” she asked.

“Yeah, let me just grab my purse.” Sansa said, snatching the purse off the bed where her brother and her best friend lay, cuddling, and pretending to watch a movie.

“Have fun.” Margaery mouthed.

“Be safe.” Mouthed her brother. “Call us if you need us.”

Sansa slipped into the passenger seat of Dany’s silver car and the other girl switched on the radio, tapping her thumbs on the wheel in time with the rhythm. They made it to the pier in under half an hour and the two jumped out of the car, excited by the lights and sounds of the fair.

“Are you hungry?” asked Dany.

The two walked side by side, watching everything in wide-eyed awe. “Kinda. Do you want to share something?”

The two split a salted pretzel and boarded the Ferris wheel, sitting so close their thighs pressed against each other. Not that either girl minded. “I’m glad you asked me here tonight.” Dany said. Her hand moved from its resting place on her knee to Sansa’s hand.

Sansa blushed prettily and moved her fingers until they were entwined with Dany’s. “I am too.” She said and smiled at the girl. Before she could stop herself she brought her lips to brush against Dany’s cheek. It was clumsy and over too quickly but as the girl pulled away Sansa could still feel her lips on her cheeks.

It was their first kiss, a clumsy attempt, but both girls knew it wouldn’t be their last.


	35. The Wolf and The Rose

_ Margaery _

The Highgarden flower shop was bustling as usual, but the Tyrell siblings were cool as always, carrying on a conversation over the stress of the upcoming holiday. “How was the date?” Loras Tyrell asked his sister as he arranged his third bouquet of tulips, wrapping the flowers in orange tinted plastic.

“Which one?” she asked as she gave a customer her receipt. Loras gave her a pointed look over his shoulder, handing the bouquet to one of the customers. “Sansa and Dany?” she asked and he pursed his lips, nodding emphatically.

“I need the dirty details.” He said with a wink.

“There was nothing _too_ dirty.” Margaery said with emphasis. Loras raised a manicured blonde eyebrow. “They kissed.” She said and a smile broke over her face.

“Thank the Gods!” Loras screamed and a woman by the door jumped as she compared two different flowers. “Bless it. Bless them. Finally! Finally!” he cheered, slamming his palms on the marble countertop. “Oh shit,” he added a few moments later, frowning.

“What?” asked Margaery, giving him a strange look.

“Now I owe Renly thirty bucks.” He pursed his lips. “I bet they wouldn’t kiss until their third or fourth date.”

“Seems like he had more faith than you did.” She laughed and read a customer her order total over the phone. “They went to the fair.”

“That’s romantic.” Loras said. “Our first kiss was at the marina.”

“Where you got thrown out?” Margaery said dryly.

“Not _thrown_.” He said, rolling his eyes. “ _Escorted_. And it was not necessary at all.”

“He took off his pants.” Margaery said. “And you lost one of your shoes.”

“Grandma thought it was funny.” He said with a smile.

She ignored him. “Well if the two of you stopped pawing at each other all the time.” His sister teased.

“Speaking of pawing.” Said Loras. “Renly is on his break and I should be too.” He said and ducked behind the curtain to the break room. Margaery continued to ring up customer’s orders, but could still hear her brother’s voice as he spoke to his boyfriend. She heard words like “sugar baby,” “honey,” and “sweet thang.”

She grinned and her own phone rang a few moments later. “Hello.” She said happily.

“Hello darling.” Came Robb’s deep voice on the other end of the phone. “What are you up to?”

“Working.” She muttered, wrapping a box of chocolates in autumn themed wrapping paper. As she spoke she managed to wrap four more bouquets of flowers, holding the phone against her cheek with her shoulder. “And listening to my brother seduce his boyfriend.”

Robb laughed. “If anybody should be seducing anybody, it’s me.” she could practically hear him smiling on the other end of the phone. “Are you going home for the mini break?” he asked. There was an edge of seriousness to his tone that had not been present before.

“Yes.” She said, frowning at the thought of an empty table alone with her parents. At least her grandmother would be there and for that she was thankful. Olenna was the only one Margaery ever truly got along with, from the time of her birth to sitting upon her knee in her office and thought the treacherous teen years. Olenna was the one she confided in, besides her brother of course.

“I was wondering if…” began Robb uncertainly. She paused as she wrapped up another arrangement of flowers. “Would you like to return home with me?”

She grinned from ear to ear but the phone line was silent. “Yes.” She said finally. “I would love too.”

She could hear Robb smiling again and though he covered the receiver with his hand she heard his next words. “She said yes!” he whispered to whoever was beside him. His room exploded with cheers and hollers and Margaery could make out Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, and Sansa in the background. He turned back to Margaery and cleared his throat, shushing his friends. “That’s great. That’s great.” He said. “I’m so glad.”

“Me too!” she giggled. “I can’t wait to meet the rest of your family.”

“They will love you.” He said, before he added in a whisper, “As I do.” She heard Jon and Sansa gasp in the background and heard Theon’s wild cheering.

“I love you too,” she said. She hadn’t heard Loras come up from behind her until he gasped and clapped her on the back, his fingers massaging her shoulders. “My wolf.” She added in a whisper. It was one of their inside jokes.

“I love you, my rose.” He replied. _The wolf and the rose, how strange_ , thought Margaery. But she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay x


	36. Weight Lifting and Lip Kissing

_ Arya _

Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon sat together on the sofa in his room. Meera Reed, who told the girl she needed “alone time” with Bran, had kicked Arya out of her room. Arya didn’t need to be told twice.

Besides Gendry had been busy with sports and Arya with fencing lessons, so they had little time together over the past week. Gendry’s friends had also been kicked out of his room and the door locked behind them. So with the door locked and the blinds drawn, Arya and Gendry were free to do as they pleased.

He kissed her deeply, adjusting his weight more easily over her and he leaned her back on the couch. She moaned softly and made him even crazier for her. He cradled her head with his big hand like a mother might with her child and her fingers ran through his short hair.

He had pulled his shirt over his head and Arya found her hands on his bare chest, feeling the heat coming off his skin. She moved to kiss his neck, her lips moving down the skin to his chest and stomach. He moaned much louder than he had expected and she chuckled, her tongue circling the spot on his neck she knew he liked so much.

There was a loud banging on the door. “Open up!” called a voice. Arya flew to the door as Gendry struggled to put his shirt back on, but he couldn’t find it. “Now!”

Arya opened the door and Robert Baratheon entered the room. He looked around suspiciously, finding Gendry on his back lifting weights and Arya standing near the door, her face pale. “What is going on here?” he demanded. “I heard _sounds_.”

“Father I’m in the middle of something.” Gendry said, continuing to lift the weights. “Arya is spotting me. Unless you want to do it.”

The headmaster looked less than convinced but said nothing. “No, no. Continue.” He said. “Do not lock this door again.”

Gendry nodded and as the door was closed, Arya sat back in his lap, running her fingers down his bare chest. “That was a close one.” She said.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be stuck with him and the Lannisters for a week.” He muttered, stroking her back with his hand.

“Don’t.” said Arya.

“What?” he squinted down at her.

“Come with me.” she said.

“Arya-“

“No you must. I’ve got a big family, with all of our friends and then us and our significant others. It’ll be great. You’ve got to come.” She said.

“I can’t-“ he began, but trailed off as Arya’s kisses went lower down his neck. “My father…” his words were interrupted by a loud moan. “Okay.” He agreed breathlessly. “Okay.”

Arya smiled triumphantly and kissed him again, this time on the lips. “I can’t wait.” She said.

He grinned, hefting her into his arms and she curled up on his lap like a kitten, nuzzling her face into his neck. “Me neither.”


	37. Popcorn

Jaime

With Brienne in his arms he felt on top of the word. Jaime Lannister was unbeatable.

They had been on six dates now, each one better than the last. Brienne was even more amazing than he had thought. She was intelligent and kind and beautiful and made him laugh so hard that on their second date vodka came out of his nose. He loved her. He knew that even on their first date.

When people said she wasn’t beautiful Jaime used to get angry but now he only pitied them and their small minds. He felt sorry for anyone who couldn’t see how lovely she was inside and out.

They lay on the couch together, Brienne’s head resting against his chest and one of her hands lazily digging in a bowl of popcorn. Jaime opened his mouth and she dropped a few kernels between his lips, feeling his chin moving against her head as he chewed.

She turned to him, resting her chin on her hands and looked up at him. “Is it true you were a police man?” she asked.

He nodded, licking the butter and salt from his fingers. “A long time ago.”

“Why did you stop?” she asked.

He was quiet for a long time. “When you see such horrible things happening to innocent people every day it gets harder to believe in good.”

“I’m sorry.” She said, kissing him softly. Her lips were sweet under his and he could feel them even after she had pulled away. “I understand that.”

He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. He brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. “Would that I could make them suffer.” He shook his head. “The ones who have made you learn to say such sad words.”

“What are your plans for the break?” asked Brienne, changing the subject.

He growled. “Home sweet home.” He muttered.

“There is nothing sweet about the Lannisters.” Said Brienne. He didn’t speak and for a moment she was afraid she had made a mistake. But he only laughed and kissed her forehead, hugging his arms around her. “I think I’ll stay on campus.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Come with me.” he said, squeezing her hand. But the thought of spending a week with the headmaster and his wife made Brienne feel ill. “Better yet. I’ll stay with you.” He said. Her heart leapt. “I probably can’t get away for thanksgiving itself but the day after, I’ll be right here with you.” He said. “Always.”

“Always?” she asked, squeezing his hand.

He grinned at her, kissing her as deeply as he could. She turned to straddle him, having lost her shirt somewhere along the way. The popcorn was forgotten, the movie ignored. “Always.” He said.


	38. Scotch and Apple Tarts

Sansa

After their literature class finished Sansa and Dany descended the stairs to the dining hall where they found their table already occupied. Robb had his arm around Margaery and she was whispering sweet things into his ear. Arya and Gendry were playing some kind of card game that involved kisses and sweet looks when they thought nobody was looking.

Jon Snow and Ygritte were kissing and their hands were lost somewhere beneath the tablecloth. Sansa and Dany squeezed in beside Margaery and set their trays down on the table.

Sansa was in a good mood, having found lemon cakes on the dessert table and Dany was as well, finding the school had finally accepted her petition to add vegetarian meals to the menu.

So Dany ate her vegetarian burger with a smile on her face and Sansa sat beside her, her pale hand on the girl’s slim thigh beneath the table. Dany reached under the table to entwine her fingers with the girls. Margaery gave the girls a secret smile and across the table Jon Snow followed.

Later, as the two walked down the halls toward their dorm rooms Sansa spoke. “Are you going home for the break?” she asked curiously.

Dany shook her head. “My father’s in Iran doing a photo shoot and my brothers are somewhere in Europe doing something fancy and exclusive.”

Without hesitation Sansa stopped walking, standing before Dany. Her green eyes were wide and unblinking and she held the girls shoulders so she could not move. “Come home with me.” she said.

“What?” asked the silver haired girl.

“To my house. We’re all going.” She pleaded. “Please.” She said.

“No I couldn’t.” said Dany. “I couldn’t intrude-“

“You wouldn’t be!” said Sansa excitedly. “Every year there’s all of us.” She listed off the names of her brothers. “Plus Jon and Theon and Gendry and Margaery is coming this year. And the Lannisters usually come over for dessert and drinks. And if Jaime comes this year he’ll bring Coach Brienne. Please Dany, please come!”

“Okay!” said Dany finally, laughing. “Okay I’ll come.”

Sansa’s face brightened instantly and she pulled the girl into her thin arms, hugging her tightly. “I’m so excited.” She said.

“Me too.” Dany admitted. She looked around to make sure they were alone in the hallway and pulled Sansa’s face to hers. The Stark girls lips were rosy and soft as a feather pillow and Dany wished she could do nothing but kiss her for the rest of her life.

“Girls.” Said a deep voice and the two broke apart. Professor Lannister was walking towards them casually, a sideways smirk on his face. “Not here.” He warned, cocking an eyebrow. “You never know who’s watching.” Said he. “And right now you two look like every boy’s fantasy.”

Dany couldn’t help but laugh and Sansa soon followed. Then their professor joined in and the hallway was filled with their overflowing laughter.  “Please don’t-“ began Dany.

“Don’t worry, my lovely girls.” Said their history teacher. “Your secrets are safe with me.” he brushed his hand across Sansa’s cheek and smiled at the girl. “See you on Friday!” he called over his shoulder as he continued down the hall as casually as he had come up. “I’ll bring the scotch.”

“And I’ll bring the apple tarts.” Sansa said, knowing they were his favorites.

“Mmm.” He called. “I shall be counting the minutes.”


	39. Unsullied

Robb

Sansa was the only one in the family who was any good at physics and Robb had insisted that his sister help him study for his finals. There was only a week left until the mini break and he was counting the days until Margaery would meet his parents. The only thing that could ruin his week of fun, snow, and food would be the finals.

Professor Varys was cruel with his study guide- or lack there of. He had told his students that the test would take questions from the text exactly as they were but failed to tell his students which chapters. Professor Baelish had given them a study guide, but one that was over twenty pages (front and back!)

The rest of his teachers were reasonable in their methods, all except the headmaster’s brother Stannis and his physics class. So Sansa came to his dorm every day for two weeks to help him study and review. She had even tried positive and negative reinforcement to help, but no amount of candy floss or slaps to the back of the head would help him memorize.

On the last day of finals when he had just finished his physics exam he threw down his pencil triumphantly and ran from the room, running down the campus until he came to Sansa’s dorm. There he threw open the door- ignoring the fact that he had just interrupted her and Dany kissing, and grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around the room like they were ballroom dancing.

“Someone is in a good mood.” Laughed Dany, the flush in her cheeks dying down after a while.

“I passed!” he cheered. “I totally passed.” He grabbed his sister’s cheeks and kissed them sloppily and loudly, humming and continuing to dance. He grabbed Dany’s hand and pulled her along with him, dipping her backwards dramatically and spinning her like he had his sister.

“Sansa-“ came a voice from the door and Robb found Margaery, in all her brown haired, bright-eyed beauty, standing in the doorway. “Robb what are you-“ he cut her off, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her quickly.

Her laughter filled the air and he put his hands on her small waist, lifting her above his head. It was as if the world had stopped around them and the room had emptied, leaving just them. He could no longer even see the other couple. All he could see was Margaery Tyrell.

Her long brown curls swept his cheek and her lips soon replaced them, finding his lips easily. She was still smiling as she kissed him, the taste of mint and honey from both of their mouths mixing to create the loveliest thing Robb had ever tasted. “Whoa tiger!” said Sansa. “Not in my room.” She gave him the eye and he flushed.

“So I guess this means you passed your exam?” Margaery asked, winding her fingers between his. He spun her again, nodding emphatically. “That’s great news. Where shall we go to celebrate?”

“Craster’s?” he asked. “There’s another band playing there tonight and I wanted to check out the competition.”

“Sounds great.” She kissed him again.

“You girls want to join us?” he asked his sister and her girlfriend, who were also holding hands and looking cozy.

“Sansa?” asked Dany excitedly. She was always up for live music, Robb knew. Once after one of their shows she had told him that her brother was in a band and she used to go to their shows. The way her face had lit up when she said it made Robb know how much she truly loved her family, though she seldom mentioned them.

Sansa nodded and Dany cheered, hugging her small body tightly. “How exciting!” she said.

“What band is it?” asked Margaery.

“ _Unsullied_.” Said Robb, having seen the poster hanging on the wall of the bar last week.

Dany’s face drained of color. “Are you okay?” Sansa asked, squeezing her hand.

“Y-yeah.” She said, thought Sansa was not convinced. “I just know the singer is all.”

“Missandei?” asked Robb. She nodded silently. Margaery and Sansa exchanged a look he could not place and Dany stared at the ground, her hand holding Sansa’s tighter.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Robb asked the silver haired girl.

“Yeah.” She said, smiling. “She used to go to school with me.” she said. “It feels like forever ago. It's nothing.”

Margaery raised an eyebrow and the Stark siblings knew there was something the Targaryen wasn't telling them. But Sansa, polite as ever, said nothing. 


	40. Missandei

_ Missandei _

They were preparing to play at a new venue, Missandei adjusting the strap of her guitar on her shoulder and Grey Worm was doing pushups somewhere behind the curtain of the stage, trying to get himself pumped up.

Craster’s Keep was not even a place Missandei had ever heard of but Grey Worm booked the show and she had begrudgingly appeared. She was not used to the north, but she knew she had to learn to adapt because she was being sent off to boarding school.

_King’s Academy_.

The girl had done extensive research on it to find out if it was actually half decent. It had good reviews online and the reviews of the teachers were above average. She had heard of Robert Baratheon of course. Who hadn’t?

He was one of the richest men in Westeros and he was close friends with the others. He married the daughter of Tywin Lannister, not out of love, but out of greed. Even she knew that. He wanted the Lannister gold.

“Unsullied.” Called a voice. Missandei’s brown eyes found a man with a microphone and a goatee. “On in five minutes.”

She was not dressed unusually but many of the eyes in the room were on her as she stood on the stage, fumbling with her guitar strap. She wore a short blue dress that showed off her newly pierced navel and a pair of ankle length black boots. Beside her Grey Worm wore leather pants and a matching shirt.

Her eyes scanned the crowd but she could hardly see anything, the stage lights too bright in her line of vision. She saw a few people lounging at the bar and most of the people crowded onto the dance floor before the stage.

Then she saw her.

Missandei’s brown eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a perfect O. She had been the last person the girl had ever expected to see. The last time they had spoke she was in Greece with her eldest brother as his assistant for the summer.

She was the only thing Missandei could see in the crowd. She could see her silver hair and her violet eyes shining in the stage lights, her pink lips looking as soft as Missandei knew they were. She saw her white boots and tight black dress. She saw her soft, round hips and long pale legs extending out from under her dress.

Missandei smiled at her but Daenery’s wasn’t looking. Her smile instantly faded when she saw Dany’s arm reach out for someone.

Missandei did not know the auburn haired girl with skin as fair and creamy as milk. But she hated her instantly, a fire in her stomach burning hot with jealousy. Dany’s fingers entwined with hers, pulling her close in the crowd so they would not be separated.

The red head whispered something in her ear and she threw back her head in a laugh. _She never laughed like that with me_ , thought the singer hotly. And suddenly Missandei hated her too.


	41. Show and Fell

_ Arya _

Gendry had taken Arya to Craster’s to see a new band he had said he liked, but when they got there Arya knew it was the singer he liked and not the music. She was quite pretty, much more exotic looking than Arya was and the girl could see her belly button ring reflecting the pink and blue lights that shone on the stage as she moved her hips.

Arya glared at him but said nothing, and by coincidence they ran into Arya’s siblings and their significant others. “What are you doing here?” asked Robb. “You’re too young to be here.”

“Not according to my ID.” Arya replied. Before she could stop her Sansa had snatched the laminated card from her hand.

“Twenty-two?” she asked with a very unladylike snort. “Arya you’re barely five feet tall.”

“I am actually.” The youngest Stark girl snatched back the card and stuffed it in her pocket. “I’m five four for the record.”

“Does your ID say that?” Robb teased but then they left her alone as the band began to play.

“She’s cute.” Said Arya, looking up into the face of the lead singer. “Who is she?”

Margaery, rumor mill that she was, answered knowingly. “That’s Missandei. She’s transferring to King’s Academy after the break.”

“What?” asked Dany, choking on her gin and tonic. She gasped as the liquor came out of her nose.

“Do you know her?” asked Margaery. “You said you went to school together. Are you friends?”

“No.” Dany answered, too quickly. She group as a whole gave her a suspicious look. “I mean we were but not anymore.”

“What happened?” asked Sansa, concerned, if not a bit jealous.

“It doesn’t matter. I hope she didn’t see me.” Dany said, knocking back her drink.

“Oh shit.” Said Arya, ducking suddenly and she disappeared into the crowd.

“What?” asked Gendry, instantly ducking down beside her. She smiled at him. That was one of the things she loved most about him. She ducked, he ducked. She jumped off a roof into a lake; he jumped in right after her. Not that she would ever tell him so.

“It’s Joffrey.” She hissed between gritted teeth. Soon the entire group had crouched down and was standing behind a large table so the blonde living nightmare than was Joffrey Baratheon could not see them.

“What is he doing here?” demanded Robb, tensing at the sight of him. He cracked his knuckled but Margaery put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Gendry was glaring at his half brother like he intended to kill him at any moment. He and Arya had discussed what the boy had done to Sansa and it had nearly gotten Gendry disowned by his father.

Since Robert Baratheon had accepted Gendry into his life he had also welcomed him into his home and Gendry suddenly found himself down the hall from the boy who had tortured the love of his life’s older sister.

So naturally, when they were playing tackle football Gendry found himself playing a bit rough and tackled the boy hard enough to dislocate his shoulder and break his nose. His mother had screamed at him but Gendry just watched proudly as Joffrey bled and cried like the little baby he was, hugging his mother and glaring at his half brother over her shoulder. Even his sister Myrcella had given Gendry a high five under the table for the act.

Arya had loved him for it. But she wouldn’t have him incurring Joffrey’s wrath because she knew how truly psychotic he was, even though Sansa had yet to tell her the full story.  

Even Dany was on edge, though she knew little about the relationship between Sansa and Joffrey. Her violet eyes flashed with anger. “Is he coming over here?” she asked.

“He better not be.” Robb snorted.

“He knows better.” Said Arya.

“Yeah, he’ll just wait for you out in the parking lot with a car as his backup.” Margaery muttered and Robb wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

But Joffrey did in fact approach the group, finding them all crouched down and huddled together. “What are you-“ he began.

“Found it!” Margaery shouted, surprising everyone. She pretended to find something on the ground. “Found the earring. You guys can stop looking now.” She said pointedly and everyone straightened, their backs aching from bending over.

“What do you want?” Arya demanded of Joffrey, her voice rising over the sound of the band playing.

He raised his hands. “I’m just here to make sure that the Starks know we are coming to dinner this year.” He said. His blue eyes went back and forth between Dany and Sansa who were holding hands. He smirked, his wormy lips pulling back over his too white teeth. “I look forward to it.” he said and turned on his heel, taking his friends with him.

“We should poison him.” Sansa said abruptly, as soon as the boy was out of earshot.

Robb looked at her aghast. “Little sweet Sansa, plotting murder. How much you’ve grown.”

“I’m not so sweet anymore.” She muttered. “Not since I got hit by a car.” Dany squeezed her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. As she hugged her body to the other girls she looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Missandei’s as she stood on the stage.

Her brown eyes shone and she gave the girl a small smile. But Dany only gave her a dirty look and turned away, pulling Sansa closer.


	42. Shirley Temples and Kisses

_ Dany _

Missandei was the last person Dany had expected to see. She would have said she’d meet Leonardo DiCaprio or her William Shakespeare before she ever saw the girl again. But seeing her on stage, her eyes a glow and her mouth open in words that Dany did not even hear, brought back all the memories.

After their set was over she saw Missandei coming towards her in the crowd. She put a soft hand on her shoulder. “Can I buy you a drink?” she asked softly.

Dany had excused herself from the group saying that she had to go to the bathroom but she could see in Sansa’s eyes that she knew it was a lie. “No.” Dany said sharply. “What are you doing here?”

“We got booked to play-“

“Not _here_.” Dany said impatiently. “Here in the north. Here at King’s Academy.”

“Robert Baratheon came to Baelor’s and saw me give a speech to the graduating class. He said he had come after one of my teachers wrote me a recommendation and he was impressed. He asked how many languages I speak and I told him and he said he wanted me here.” She explained. “Here as in King’s Academy.” She tried to tease the girl but Dany was having none of it.

She gave her a hard look. “Stay away from me.” she said.

“Daenerys please-“ Missandei said, stroking her arm with her long fingers.

“No.” said Dany harshly. “You made your choice and I’ve made mine. Stay away from me.” she pulled her arm out of the girls grasp and crossed back to the bar where she found Sansa and Margaery in deep conversation.

“So are you excited to go home tomorrow?” Margaery was asking.

Sansa nodded enthusiastically, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as it came loose from her braid. Dany looked upon her fondly. She was much more beautiful than Missandei, thought Sansa didn’t think so. She was soft and lovely and looked like she belonged in a Renaissance painting. “I am too.” Dany said honestly.

Sansa swiveled in her chair to face the girl and for a moment Dany was afraid she might confront her. But she only kissed her. Sansa’s lips were cold from the drink she had just finished and redder than usual from the cherry syrup.

They were sweet and syrupy, like her kiss, and as her tongue brushed across Dany’s lower lip and into her mouth Dany smiled. She was exactly where she wanted to be. And Missandei couldn’t change that.


	43. Soufflé

“What should I tell Cersei?” Tyrion asked his brother. The two lay on Jaime’s bed in his master of dorm’s room lazily. The TV was on before them but neither man was paying much attention as both had too much on their mind.

“I could care less what you tell her. You could say I didn’t come because I didn’t want to see her ugly face for all I care.” Jaime replied gruffly. He had planned to stay at the academy over the break to watch over the kids that did not return home but Robert had forbid it. “This is so stupid. I hate pretending we’re one big happy family when we’re not.”

“Ah.” Said Tyrion, cocking an eyebrow. “But that is politics my friend.” Jaime put his head in his hands, blowing out his bottom lip exasperatedly. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t want to bring Brienne. Cersei’s head might explode right off her shoulders.” Jaime replied frustrated.

“So maybe you should bring her.” Tyrion said and both brother’s laughed at the expense of their sister. “Sansa said she’s making apple tarts just for us.”

“Yum.” Jaime said, rubbing his stomach. “Sansa’s cooking is enough to make me accept being fat.” He said. “Did she say anything about those cookies I love?”

“The coconut and chocolate?” Tyrion shook his head. “I’m sure she’d make them if you asked.”

“Text her.” Jaime said. “Oh! And tell her to make those little soufflé things with the white chocolate.”

“Soufflé.” Teased Tyrion. “How fancy.” But he sent the message to Sansa anyway. Two dorms over the phone in her room buzzed and Sansa threw herself down on the bed, hoping it was Dany but found it was her history professor.

_Jaime would like to put in a request for dessert_ , it read. She grinned. It was always a surprise to her how the eldest Lannister wasn’t obese with all the food he ate. When she replied asking what he wanted her phone buzzed again. _Coconut and chocolate cookies and those “little soufflé things with the white chocolate.”_

_Done,_ she replied.

_He says he can’t wait and that for you he would gladly accept being fat_. Sansa laughed out loud and showed the texts to Margaery as the girl gave her a questioning look.

“Do you think he’s going to bring Brienne?” Margaery asked and Sansa shrugged.

Sansa lay on her back in the bed and felt Margaery lay beside to her. They stared up at the ceiling, looking at the white paper stars they had hung. “I don’t know. The Lannisters are…”

“I know.” Replied Margaery. “And Brienne is…”

“I know.” They were quiet for a long time. They had already finished packing and saying goodbye to their friends and professors and had nothing left to do but relax for the first time in ages.

Robb was practicing with Jon and Theon while Dany was interviewing for a job at a coffee shop in town, leaving the two girls alone in their dorm. They changed into their pajamas and turned on a movie, finding a romantic comedy marathon.

“Do you think Tyrion will bring Shae?” asked Margaery.

“No.” both girls said at the same time.

“He shouldn’t. The Lannister’s are too judgmental, especially of Tyrion. Cersei is the worst.” Said Sansa. “His father is awful. Did you know Tyrion was married?”

“Really?” asked Margaery, eating a handful of cheddar popcorn and propping herself up on her elbows. “He never talks about it.”

Sansa shook her head. “She cheated on him. A lot.” She said. “Like a lot, a lot. Tyrion said Tywin caught her doing it.”

“Doing what?” Margaery faked innocence, forcing Sansa to say the words.

“In _flagrante delicto_.” She whispered like it was a secret. Margaery laughed but her laughter died away as Sansa continued her story. “Tywin took a video of it and showed Tyrion in front of everyone. Not us. But all the Lannister’s and the Baratheon’s at a party or something, Tyrion didn’t tell me the whole story.”

“Wow.” Margaery said. “Poor Tyrion.”

“I know. He’s such a good guy. He deserves someone better.”

“Like Shae.” Margaery said. Sansa wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. “What was that look?” she asked the red headed girl. “It looks like we’re going to be doing some matchmaking.”

Sansa looked down at her phone. “Yes.” She said. “Yes it does.”


	44. Proper Lady

_ Jon _

Jon Snow was saying goodbye to Ygritte as his brother’s put his bags away in the trunk of the car. “I wish you could come with me.” she whispered. He stroked her face with his hands, brushing her lips with his.

“I know.” He replied. Her crystal blue eyes looked into his, like they were looking into his soul. It was like they could read his mind. “I wish I could too but…”

“I know.” She gave him a small smile. In her winter clothes she looked like a different person. She was wrapped from head to toe in clothes and Jon had given her his jacket to keep over the break. He knew it was crazy, but some part of him felt like she might forget him over the break. “I’ll send you pictures, Jon Snow.”

He loved the way she said his name. He loved the way she smiled at him. He loved the fact that she was missing one of her teeth, a back one, so he could only see it at certain angles. It was a horseback riding accident, she told him.

“I’d love to see your home one day.” She said, holding his hand. Her hand was small and pale, sliding into his like a piece fits into a puzzle. “Tormond says it looks like a castle.” She said. “I always wanted to see a proper castle with you one day.”

“We’ll see a hundred castles.” He promised, kissing her again. Her lips were soft and rosy and perfect. When he closed his eyes he could see them. “It’s only a week.” He told her.

“I know.” She said. “I just…I’ll miss you, Jon Snow.”

He hugged her tightly and she buried her face into his shoulder, smelling the cologne he wore that she loved so much. “I’ll miss you too.” He said.

“You’re going to go home and see all those proper girls and forget about me.” she said, her voice muffled by his jacket.

He held her by the shoulders, looking at her. “A hundred years could go by and I’d never forget about you Ygritte.” He said. “I am yours and you are mine.”

She smiled at him, repeating his words. “I am yours and you are mine.” She stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment with the person whose point of view you would like next!


	45. The Family

_ Dany _

There were three cars and eleven people to fit in them. In Dany’s car Sansa sat in the passenger seat with Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly in the back, In Robb’s car sat Margaery beside him with Theon and Bran in the back, and in Gendry’s car was Arya and Bran.

The drive was three hours long and would be over quickly, Sansa knew. In Dany’s car Sansa put her feet up on the dashboard, letting the sun warm her toes, and with the heater on full blast she shrugged out of her coat. Jon and Sam were in the back talking about some lesson that Sam had found interesting and Dany hummed along to the music on the radio, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

She looked at Sansa out of the corner of her eye and smiled. The red headed girl looked almost like she was posing. She had pulled her seat back and was lounging in it, her legs bare underneath her short dress and propped up on the dashboard. She smiled at the girl when she saw Dany was looking and took her hand over the center console.

Dany couldn’t help but think this was where she belonged. _Sansa’s body is meant to sit in the passenger seat of my car and her hand is meant to hold mine while I drive._ It was almost perfect. With Sansa everything was perfect, even a mini road trip.

After about an hour Dany pulled over at a rest stop so they could get lunch. Sansa and Jon split a turkey sub while Sam and Dany ate vegetarian pita platters. Then they got back into the car, bundled up and shivering, and the drive continued.

“Turn up there.” Sansa instructed, as they arrived in her hometown. “Left at the light. Then another left.” She said. “Go around the lake.”

When they finally got around the lake and Sansa gave a few more directions they finally arrived at the house. Catelyn was waiting for them outside, shivering in the ankle deep snow and she threw her arms open when they arrived. Gendry and Robb’s car was already in the garage so Dany parked in the driveway, behind Eddard Stark’s sleek black town car.

“Sansa!” Catelyn cried, throwing her arms around the girl in a deep hug. Dany could see how much they looked alike, her, Robb, and Catelyn. They shared the same red hair and warm smiles and cool blue eyes. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Mother you know Dany.” Sansa said after she finished greeting Catelyn.

Catelyn turned her cool eyes upon Dany and the girl froze, wondering if Sansa had told her mother that she was coming. For a moment she felt like she was intruding on something private. She got her answer soon enough. “Dany!” cried Catelyn and enveloped the silver haired girl in a massive hug. “All my children have told me so much about you.” She grinned.

The four were ushered inside where they were greeted by Sansa’s father and the rest of her family. “Rickon!” Jon yelped as his littlest brother tackled him in a hug and nearly knocked him to the floor. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you Jon!” he said back, blinking up at him with great blue eyes.

“Where’s Lady?” asked Sansa.

“The dogs are outside.” Said Ned, after greeting his daughter with a hug and a kiss on the temple. “Daenerys.” He said. "It's wonderful to see you."

“You can call me Dany.” Dany said quickly, extending her hand to him.

“No, no. Not in this house.” He said and pulled her into one of the warmest hug she had ever had. Even warmer than her father or her brothers. “I know your father.” He said.

“Aerys?” she said in surprise, raising her silver eyebrows.

“We work together sometimes.” He said with a warm smile. "I am so glad you decided to join us." he said with a great wide smile. "Sansa said your family is traveling."

"Often." corrected Dany. "Yes, they send postcards." she felt stupid for mentioning that but Ned only smiled wider. 

"You must have a lovely collection."

Suddenly Dany was so happy that she had come. Seeing Sansa’s family was like seeing something private, something special. Her mother and father were two of the nicest people she had ever met, they were warm and inviting and accompanying.

Her brothers and sisters fought and argued but at the end of the night they loved each other. Very unlike her own family.


	46. Super Fly Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: A few people pointed out that Margaery had already met the Starks. My silly brain and I had gotten a bit confused since it's been a while since I wrote the hospital scene so I wanted to rewrite this chapter properly. Forgive me x

_ Margaery _

In Robb’s car Margaery felt like she could fly. Not just because Robb drove over the speed limit or kept the windows rolled down so the snow would nearly freeze them to death but because they were together.

It didn’t matter that Theon was in the backseat cracking jokes as they held hands or kissed as Robb stopped at a red light. It didn’t matter that Margaery’s parents were upset with her because she wasn’t coming home for the holiday. It didn’t matter that she would be forced to see Cersei and Joffrey. Nothing mattered.

It was just her and Robb.

They stopped for lunch at a fast food place and Robb and Margaery shared a vanilla shake. It made her cold to the bone but she didn’t care.

When they got to Robb’s house she gaped at him. She had heard from Ygritte that her brother said it looked like a castle. But standing in the driveway, looking up at it, it _was_ a castle.

Mrs. Stark was waiting in the driveway for them and came bustling up, kissing her son on the forehead and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arm around Margaery’s small waist and pulled her to him, smiling at his mother. “You remember Margaery.” he said. Margaery didn't want to think about the last time they had met. She could remember the cold sting of the too white hospital room and the sense of panic they all felt looking down at Sansa's pale face.

Catelyn looked like she might cry for a moment and Margaery was afraid she wasn’t welcome or that Robb hadn't told his mother she was coming. But the woman opened her arms and pressed her soft lips to the girl’s forehead, welcoming her to the castle- and the family, with her kiss.

She was ushered inside with such warmth that Robb was forgotten. Mr. Stark came next, taking the girl by the hands and stepping back so he could look at her. “Margaery Tyrell.” He said. “You are a vision.” He said. “Robb talks of you all the time.”

She blushed. “It is so nice to be here. Robb loves you so much.” She said sweetly.

“We could say the same to you.” Said Mrs. Stark, who had begun to insist that Margaery call her Catelyn.

“I thought we could go out for Italian food tonight.” She said. “Is that okay with everyone?” she asked the room. A chorus of ‘yes mother’ and ‘yes!’ came back to her.

“Where are Sansa and Jon?” asked Ned, looking at his watch.

“They stopped for lunch.” Robb said. “They should be home soon.”

 _Home_. At first the word had been foreign to Margaery. The home she knew was her brother and her grandmother, not her parents. As she had grown up she and her brother had been close, but there was only two of them. The Stark house was always crowded, according to Robb, with all the siblings and neighbors and pets and friends and girlfriends. But she was welcomed here instantly with nothing but warmth.

And she truly felt home.


	47. Home Sweet Home

_ Jon _

Catelyn Stark was wealthy enough to afford a cook to make her meals for her yet she didn’t. Sansa said it was because she liked cooking, especially for her family. So when breakfast came the next morning and there were fourteen people at the table, Catelyn looked determined.

She made two dozen eggs in an assortment of ways, scrambled for Bran and Sansa, fried for the boys, over easy for Arya, poached for Gendry and Eddard. She made a pound of bacon, then had to make another pound when the first had disappeared as soon as she put the plate down. She poured orange juice and milk and tea and coffee and make enough pancakes to feed an army.

She had help, of course. Margaery and Sansa and Dany volunteered while the rest of the family watched a rugby game on the telly. Dany got to meet Sansa’s dog, Lady and Jon’s dog Ghost, and Jon had laughed saying Dany and Ghost looked like they came from the same family, with the silver hair and all.

Truth be told, Jon knew that Ned and Catelyn loved when their house was full. They loved having their children visit and their children’s friends over. She loved the hustle and bustle of it all, thought she pretended not to. It made it easier for her when the kids all went back to school and it was back to just her and her husband, and the youngest son at home.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Robb, Theon, Ned, Jon, Gendry, and Arya played football in the yard. Dany, Margaery, and Sansa watched movies in her room while Dany petted Lady lovingly.

Later on more Starks began to arrive. Catelyn’s brother Edemure and his wife arrived from further north and Edemure introduced Roslin with pride. She was very pretty, Jon noted, but probably the shyest woman he had ever met. She had just blushed and shook his hand quietly. But she was quite pretty when she blushed.

After that Catelyn’s sister Lysa arrived from her house on the coast with her husband and son. Sweet Robin they called him, thought Jon knew there was little that was sweet about the boy. He liked Sansa the most out of all of them, probably because she reminded him of his mother with the red hair and all, and hung around her for most of the day.

Robert Baratheon stopped by to visit with Eddard before Thanksgiving and the two shared a few beers and a few cigars between them in Ned’s study.

That night Catelyn and Lysa began to cook, to prepare for the feast tomorrow, and Sansa’s mother recruited nearly the whole family to help her. She rattled off a list of duties and clapped her hands, telling them to get to it.

Robb and Jon were tasked with going to the store for groceries and supplies. Margaery was given pie dough to roll out and bake. Gendry and Arya had to make potatoes and yams. Samwell read the recipes to Catelyn and helped with the math as she doubled or tripled the recipes.

She asked everyone what their favorite food was, to make sure it was on the menu, and Sansa informed her that both Sam and Dany didn’t eat meat. Catelyn looked taken aback at first but smiled, saying she would make vegitarian potpies and Yorkshire pudding for them.

Even Tyrion Lannister came by to greet Eddard and helped Sansa bake her famous apple tarts for an hour or so. Jon was surpised that the two were such great friends.

They laughed together and Tyrion threw a bit of flour at her, leading to a moderately large food fight, when the flour landed on Arya instead. If Jon didn’t know better it would have looked like flirting.

Jon called Ygritte before he went to bed to say goodnight and ask her how her day had gone. She said it was hot as all anything and that she missed the snow, both the actuall snow and Jon Snow. He had laughed and she had laughed and he realized how much he missed her after only two days.

Edemure and Roslin were occupying Jon’s room so he was spending the week in Robb’s room with Samwell and Theon, sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. It was comfortably enough, he thought, and went to bed almost instantly. He could hear giggling through the wall and remembered that all the girls were rooming together and were, no doubt, gossiping about something or other. He even heard Arya laughing here and there.

He was glad to be home, thought he missed Ygritte and the Academy. But he liked to be part of a family again, like he was at the academy, but with a mother and father. Even though Catelyn felt semi-indifferent to him, he still loved her. But he loved Ned most of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far so I hope you enjoyed it x
> 
> P.S I put in a little reference/joke for those of you who have read A Dance With Dragons


	48. Tonight

_ Tyrion _

“I wish we could have stayed at the academy.” Jaime said for the eleventh time, his hands tightening on the steering wheel and his eyes narrowing. Brienne held his hand from the passenger seat, calming him slightly, as her thumb rubbing his hand softly.

“I know.” She said, looking at the landscape passing the open window. It was freezing but Jaime didn’t even wear a jacket. He said he was too manly for the cold. She knew he was kidding but had insisted anyway, so he had one arm in the coat and one arm out of it. “You look like a proper idiot.” Brienne said, but she was smiling and Jaime smiled too.

Tyrion Lannister was in the backseat, his headphones in his ears and a lecture on the differences and similarities of Romanticism and Modernism playing. He was doing something on his phone, but though Jaime kept looking in his rear view mirror he could not see what it was.

“Who is she?” Brienne asked finally, looking over her pale shoulder at Tyrion.

“What?” he asked, pausing his audio recording.

“The girl you’re texting.” She said. “What’s her name?”

Tyrion was silent for a long time, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. “Shae.” He said finally.

“Good for you!” Jaime said, nearly crashing the car in an attempt to high five his brother. “You finally asked her out.”

“Not exactly.” Answered Tyrion. Brienne raised her eyebrows questioningly. “Sansa gave her my phone number. She said she needed to ask me something about history.”

“That’s bullshit.” Jaime said flatly.

“I know.” Tyrion said. “Or I thought, but she’s actually asking me something about history. The American Civil War for fucks sake.”

“What did she say exactly?” asked Brienne, turning around in her seat to look at him.

He looked down at the phone reading the text off the screen. “’Professor Lannister, I really need help with my paper on the American Civil War. I was hoping you could help so I asked Sansa for you number. Hope that was okay. Shae.’”

“She wants you.” Jaime said, squinting at Tyrion in the rear view mirror. “She wants you bad.”

“Does she?” asked Tyrion. _He was usually so good at getting women; maybe he’s losing his touch_ , thought Jaime. _He’s never been the same since he had seen the recording of Tysha_. He cursed their father for being so cruel.

“Did you reply?” asked Brienne. He shook his head. “Do you mind?” she asked and he handed her the phone. She typed something and handed it back to him, sending it without waiting for his stamp of approval.

He was about to get mad but then he read the text and raised an eyebrow curiously. _Give me a call if you need me. I’m available anytime._

It was so simple yet opened it up for Shae to make the next move. He applauded Brienne. He applauded her even more when he received a text a few minutes later. _Will call tonight. Looking forward to it, Professor._ He could practically hear her voice, as melodic and seductive as she was.

But then he thought about it. Tonight. She said she would call tonight. He cringed and for the first time since his first wife, he was hopeful.


	49. Sunspear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Due to Oberyn Martell being a professor and Ellaria Sand being a student I thought it would be strange for them to have children so instead of the Sand Snakes being his daughters, they are his sisters. So he has many siblings x

_Oberyn_

Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand were waiting in line to board their flight. Both were glad to be out of the blasted north and had shed their winter clothes for shorts and sundresses. The sundress being for Ellaria of course.

Oberyn traced the bare skin of her shoulder, feeling it as soft as butter beneath his fingers and soon his lips replaced his finger. She was younger than him, but not by much. Oberyn was one of the youngest professors at King’s Academy and Ellaria was mature for her age. So nobody in their airport questioned their relationship, not as they did at the academy.

He was taking her home to the south for the break. The flight would take six hours, the whole of which she sat nervously beside him, asking questions about his family and his brothers and sisters.

Finally she seemed to relax and lay her head on his shoulder, his warm hand on her knee. She could feel the warmth of it through the thin fabric of her dress and smiled, finding comfort in the heat. Soon she fell aslseep and Oberyn gazed at her sleeping form, pressing a kiss to her temple and the soft part of her cheeks and soon her rosy lips.

He could not wait for his family to meet her. Upon telling his brother of her accompanying him Doran Martell had been a bit skeptical, but after months of listening to his brother go on and on about how she was the perfect woman, even stuffy old Doran was looking forward to her arrival.

When the plane landed in Sunspear the couple left the airport to find Obara, Tyene, and Elia awaiting them with a large cardboard sign that said “Martell and Sand.” They cheered and sceamed upon seeing their brother and kissed each of his cheeks twice, being swept up into his arms as they always were.

“My ladies.” He said, giving them a sweeping bow. “May I present the love of my life, Ellaria.”

For once in her life Ellaria felt shy. She stood behind Oberyn, a blush rising into her golden cheeks and her hands twisting at her sides. The three women looked upon her all at once, six pairs of eyes sweeping her up and down.

Obara was the first to speak. She walked up to Ellaria and took her hands, bowing her head to her and kissing both of her cheeks. A wave of relief crashed over Ellaria and she smiled, hugging the other two of Oberyn’s sisters as tightly as they hugged her.

Oberyn looked upon them as they chatted animatedly inside the car as he loaded their bags into the trunk. They looked similar, his sisters and his girlfriend, all of them having the same exotic, southern looks. But Ellaria was the most beautiful, with flowing black hair and plump red lips that always seemed to be smiling in amusement.

He slid into the car beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, whispering something into her ear so softly that his sisters could not hear. Ellaria smiled and tured her head to kiss him and soon the entire car was filled with the sound of his sister's wolf whisting and cheering for their big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you read the note at the beginning, otherwise this chapter might have been a bit confusing x
> 
> As always thanks for reading x


	50. Always and Always

_ Loras _

“Where is Margaery?” asked Renly, lying in Loras’ four poster bed beside Loras himself. The two had the Tyrell house all to themselves for the entire week, which meant they were mostly blasting music, wildly drinking, and walking around the house naked.

Upon hearing that Margaery would not return for the week, Loras’ parents had flown off to spend their break somewhere expensive and beautiful instead of returning home. Not that Loras much cared, with Renly here to warm his bed and keep him company.

“She went home with Robb.” Loras said, as he continued to kiss his boyfriend’s neck and down his tan chest and stomach. “Which means we have the house to ourselves.”

“What about Olenna?” Renly asked, between moans of pleasure. He lay back on the bed, feeling the red and gold sheets as soft and light as silk beneath his skin.

“Grocery shopping and buying early Christmas presents.” Said Loras, his tongue circling Renly’s pink nipple after he had pulled his shirt over his head. “She said for you to send her your Christmas list.”

“I’m twenty-four years old.” Said Renly, pulling Loras’ shirt over his head. “I don’t have a Christmas list.” He added with a scoff of derision. He had planned to follow that with something cheesy but adorable like ‘all I need for Christmas is you.’ But Loras’ head snapped up and he was interrupted.

He looked at Renly sharply, his lips pursed. “I have one.”

They were quiet for a long while, staring at each other fiercely. Renly knew this would lead to another fight, but he didn’t feel like going through the normal fight, break up, make up cycle this week so he threw his hands up in defeat. “Okay I’ll send it to her tomorrow.” he said and Loras gave a triumphant smile and continued kissing.

Later, as the two stood in the kitchen downing bottles of water and brewing tea, hydrating after such strenuous physical, activity the phone rang. “Hello sugar.” Said Renly, seeing the name on the caller ID.

“Hello honey.” Replied Margaery coolly. He could hear laughter and shouting in the background. “How are you?”

“Good.” He winked at Loras. “How are you dear?”

“Lovely.” She replied dreamily. Loras knew that Robb must be standing there being a handsome and gallant man, as all the Stark’s were.

If he hadn’t found Renly surely he would have ended up with a tall, dark, and dreamy Stark. “Loras told me to call and tell you that Christmas’ lists aren’t just for kids.” She said.

Renly glared at him. “When did he even text you we’ve been… _busy_.”

“About fifteen minutes ago.”

Renly turned on Loras sharply. “You said you were putting on music.” He snapped, covering the receiver of the phone.

“I was!” insisted Loras. “I just wanted to prove a point first.”

Renly rolled his eyes at the blonde. “You’re lucky I love you.” Loras gave him an over exaggerated smile and did a little dance. “Hmmm…it’s hard to love you when you do that.” He teased and said goodbye to Margaery before hanging up the phone.

“Are you going to dinner with the Lannisters’ again this year?” asked Loras, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“Unfortunately.” Renly said, running a hand through his messy black hair. Loras stroked his chest, feeling the course hair beneath his fingers. “I wish I could stay.”

“I wish you could too.” Loras pouted.

“But we can get together after and be…busy.” He winked and pulled Loras into his arms. Loras smiled, feeling Renly’s hot breath against his shoulder and his hair ticking his back.

He draped his arms around the brunette’s neck, feeling the hard bunch of muscle in his shoulders.  “You are beautiful.” Renly said, suddenly serious. Loras was slightly taken aback. He knew Renly loved him completely and would die without him, but the Baratheon man hardly ever said those things aloud.

“So are you.” Loras replied as coolly as he could manage though his heart was almost beating out of his chest.

“No I really mean it. You are beautiful.” He said, his dark eyes looking into Loras’ light ones. He pulled Loras closer and he rested his head against his shoulder. “I love you.” He whispered, stroking his curling blonde hair. “I am so glad to have you.”

“What’s gotten into you?” asked Loras.

Renly shrugged. “I just feel like I don’t tell you enough.”

“You don’t.” teased Loras, and kissed his hot lips. He could feel stubble rubbing against his cheek like as a feather but course as sand. “And I love you too. Always and always.”

Renly bumped his forehead against Loras’, taking his hand and squeezing it softly. “Always and always.” He replied.


	51. Myrcella

_ Myrcella _

The Baratheon house was always full come the holidays and thought Robert Baratheon had first hated it, he had recently began to like it.

Cersei was present, looking dour and bored, along with Myrcella’s brothers. Joffrey was, as always, demanding attention and prattling on about his sadistic pastimes like hunting or shooting. Tommen was quiet, maybe that’s why she liked him so much more than her other brother. He was shy and quiet and demure, everything Joffrey was not.

Jaime and Tyrion were driving down from the academy and her grandfather was driving up from a visit from the East. She was excited to see him.

Tywin was always quite nice to her, though she heard he was not so kind to anyone else. Even her mother said that he was a cruel man. But from the time she was young Tywin had offered Myrcella a seat on his lap and she would watch him conduct business and make deals with foreign dignitaries.

Her uncles would both be there, and this year Stannis was actually bringing a woman. She had heard the gossip around the school but he had never quite believed her wet blanket of an uncle could be with a woman as passionate and beautiful as Melisandre Asshai. 

Myrcella’s favorite part of the night was going to the Stark’s house. They were everything her family was not. Sometimes late at night she pretended she was a Stark instead of a Baratheon, but she would never tell anyone that. Never. They would not understand.

She liked to play with Sansa and Arya when they were all younger and now liked to hang out with them. They would often hang out in Arya’s room and talk about Arya’s dog Nymeria or about fencing, which both girls were passionate about. It was a chance to get away from Joffrey and Tommen and Cersei and stop pretending they were one big happy family when in truth they were the farthest thing from it.

When she got home from the academy she went straight to her room, finding it just as she had left it. She texted Arya, letting her know she was home and that they should hang out later. Arya texted back almost immediately that she would have Gendry pick her up at four.

Myrcella looked at her watch and found it was already three. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes into something more stylish and comfortable. But while she was still in the bathroom with the water running she dialed Trystane Martell, the boy she had secretly began to date.

He answered on the first ring and told her he loved her, as he always did. He said he didn’t want her to forget, but she knew she never would. She said she loved him too and they talked for a few minutes before there was a loud knock on the door. “What?” she yelled.

“You’re using all the hot water!” came her brother’s voice through the door.

“I’m coming out. Go away!” she screamed back and told Trystane she would call him back later. She made a show of turning off the water and loudly closing the shower door before she left the room, her phone clutched tightly in her hand.

She missed Trystane deeply and wished she could have been able to go south with him. But her parents never would have let her. Her mother hated the Martell’s with such a passion that even the mention of Doran or Oberyn had her seething. She got ready quickly and heard Gendry call for her through the window. She ran through the house, screaming at her parents that she would be back before dinner and slammed the door before she got an answer.

She threw herself into the backseat of the car and Gendry drove off before she had even buckled her seatbelt and she was glad for it, because had she turned around she would have seen her mother calling her angrily from the doorway, waving at her to come back.

But because Myrcella didn’t see her, she didn’t have to obey her. And in her half-brother’s car she could talk to Trystane all she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise relationship Myrcella Baratheon and Trystane Martell x


	52. Midnight Movement

_ Sansa _

Dany, Sansa, Arya, and Margaery were sharing a room because Lysa Arryn and her husband and son occupied Arya’s room. But none of the girls seemed to mind at all. Sansa’s bed was big enough for two so Sansa and Dany shared it while Margaery and Arya slept on a blow up bed in the middle of the room.

The night of their arrival the girls went to sleep watching a movie but stayed awake for longer than they had expected. In the movie one of the guys had said that he liked it when a girl bit his ear. “Robb likes that.” Margaery had said and the girls giggled.

“Did not need to know that.” Arya said with fake revulsion. “Gendry likes when you squeeze his-“

“Arya!” Sansa said, her eyes wide.

“What?” asked the youngest Stark girl. “I was going to say muscles. He likes when you squeeze his _muscles_!” The girls burst out laughing and had to try and contain their laughter as it was far past midnight and the walls were thin enough that the boys in the next room could hear them.

 Sansa awoke sharply and looked at her alarm clock to find it read two thirty-eight in the morning. She realized Dany was talking to her and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “Are you awake?” Dany asked.

“I am now.” She whispered back. She felt the side of her bed dip down and creak with the weight of another person. She lifted the blankets as Dany crawled in beside her, her silken pajamas rubbing against Sansa’s bare legs. She blushed, but in the darkness Dany could not see it, to Sansa’s great relief.

As both girls lay beside each other in the bed, Sansa’s head on Dany’s shoulder and their legs tangled together they could hear the sound of a person snoring. When Dany flicked on a flashlight that Sansa kept on her nightstand she found that Robb had snuck into the room and was sleeping in Arya’s bed with Margaery and Arya was nowhere to be found. Both girls assumed that she had snuck into Robb’s room to be with Gendry.

So they spend the night in each other’s arms. Sansa could hear Dany’s heart beating as her head rested on her chest and Dany smiled at the perfume like smell of Sansa’s long hair.

But in the morning when Sansa awoke again she found Margaery back in Arya’s bed, Sansa alone in hers, and Dany and Arya on the blow up mattress.

And so it went for the rest of the week. Each girl would go to sleep in a certain position and wake up in a different one. Jon Snow, Samwell Tarly, and Bran Stark were the only two to go to sleep in their own beds and wake up the same way. All three sorely missed their significant others.

Jon and Ygritte talked on the phone for hours everyday, Bran and Meera played video games together online, and Samwell had just began to talk to a girl Sansa had never met.

“Her name’s Gilly.” Samwell told her one day, showing her a picture of the girl on his phone.

“She’s really pretty.” Sansa said honestly.

Samwell looked down at the phone fondly. “Isn’t she?”

“She’s transferring to the academy after break.” Said Jon. He said he had met her at an off campus party with Sam last week. Sansa found it strange, Jon was not usually one to go to parties. She assumed it was Ygritte who had forced him to go.

She liked them together, Jon made Ygritte calm and Ygritte made Jon more passionate and excitable. They balanced each other out like “peanut butter and jam” as Sam said.

Sansa taught Dany how to make her famous apple tarts that everyone seemed to like so much and the two girls puttered around the kitchen, giving each other small smiles and teasing each other. At one point in the night when Dany was such no one was looking she gave Sansa’s butt a little squeeze and the red headed girl shrieked.

“What is it?” asked Sansa’s father.

Sansa blushed as red as the apples she had been cutting. “Nothing I just…dropped an apple is all.” She lied, blushing so hotly that Dany was sure her face could melt the snow beyond the window.

Catelyn was bustling them all about, saying there was much to be done to prepare for the holiday the next day. By the time the girls went to bed their fingers were cramping from making tarts and their eyes were tired from reading the recipes whose proportions Catelyn wanted tripled. _Thank the Gods for Sam and his math skills_ , thought Sansa. _I was too tired to do all that math_.

Sansa collapsed back in bed and instantly feel asleep to the hypnotic sound of Dany’s heartbeat and the feel of her chest rising and falling beneath her head. And she fell asleep happy.


	53. Dinner and Dessert

_ Catelyn _

By the time Thanksgiving dinner came around the family was starving. Catelyn had barely lay the last plate down before a hundred forks appeared out of nowhere, forking meat off the plates, spooning mashed potatoes and roast vegetables, tearing pieces of bread of the loaf.

But Catelyn was happy. 

Happy to have all her children home, happy to see their faces lit up and laughing, happy to see her husband and her siblings. Just happy.

She looked down at the roast duck she had made that was nearly half gone and sighed, knowing she would have to fight her way in if she wanted to eat. She filled her plate with roast carrots and peas and buttery slices of duck and a big spoonful of creamy potatoes.

She looked over at Dany, sitting beside Sansa, to make sure the girl was getting enough to eat. She could tell they were holding hands beneath the table, she didn’t even have to check. She knew by the way Sansa would look around to see if anyone was looking at them or jump when something was knocked to the floor and bent to pick it up.

For the life of her Catelyn didn’t know why her daughter hid who she was. She had known ever since Sansa had dated Joffrey, a mistake in every sense of the word. But now Sansa had found a nice girl who made her happy, and that was all Catelyn could hope for.

She looked across the table at Theon Greyjoy. _Now if only Theon could admit it to himself and stop running after these girls he had no connection with, he could be happy too._

They all knew about Theon of course, he was about as transparent as a shower curtain. Ned had known from the very first day he moved in next store, but his parents were not so welcoming as the Starks and Theon was forced to hide his true self like one hides a secret. _Or a body_.

Dinner continued smoothly. Lady Stark checked on all her children to make sure they had eaten and drank enough as she helped Sansa and Jon clear away the dinner plates and began to set out the dessert.

Ned answered the door when the doorbell rang twice, thought they all already knew who it was. This was the only part of their Thanksgiving tradition that Catelyn didn’t like.

As the Lannisters and Baratheon’s entered the room they brought with them a dark cloud. Cersei sneered at everything and everyone in the house, Joffrey made a face at Sansa and Robb had to be physically restrained by Jon and Theon. Myrcella and Tommen were quiet, looking embarrassed by the behavior of their family. Tywin gave them a merry smile and a quick hug, though Catelyn knew it was the kind of smile he had right before he fired a man or closed a homeless shelter. 

Robert Baratheon was merry however, thought it was no surprise because the big man was always merry. As he hugged her, Catelyn could smell the strong alcohol on his breath. _His secret to happiness_ , she thought.

Cersei handed her a plate of warm pastries with a tight smile and a quick, one armed hug before finding a seat at the far end of the table. Jaime Lannister came next, hugging Catelyn tightly and planting a wet kiss on her cheek. “You look lovely, as always, my dear Catelyn.” He said delightfully and she laughed.

“Nice to see you Jaime. The kids tell me you’ve brought someone.”

“Ah.” He said with a smile. “That I have.”

A lovely blonde stepped forward and offered her hand to Catelyn but Catelyn swatted it away, hugging the woman instead. She looked into her big blue eyes and found them as clear and watery as the lake the Starks lived beside. “Any woman who can make Jaime this happy deserves more than a hug.” Catelyn laughed and Brienne followed. Cersei glowered in the corner.

Next came Tyrion, presenting a platter of assorted cookies which Sansa placed on the table. “I’ve missed you.” Sansa said, hugging the little man tightly. Catelyn could never quite place her finger on how he and Sansa were such great friends. But they were, truly. At first it had made Catelyn uncomfortable but Ned told her to relax and take a breath and she had adjusted to her eldest daughter and the dwarf being friends.

“And I have missed your apple tarts.” Tyrion Lannister joked. “I wait all year for them you know.”

“I made extra just for you.” She gave him a wink and the two walked to the table, chatting all the way. Catelyn and Ned had organized the table so Joffrey would be as far from Sansa and Margaery as possible and every time the three neared each other the air would go static. Jon Snow rose to his feet and Catelyn felt her stomach flush with anger that she swallowed quickly. He was just trying to protect Sansa, and for that Catelyn was thankful. For everything else, however, she was not.

Instead Catelyn turned her hate back to Joffrey. She hated the sadistic blonde  for putting her  daughter in the hospital. She hated him for hurting her. She hated him for hurting Margaery. Even thought Catelyn knew Sansa had not told her the full truth of their relationship, from what the girl had told her, Catelyn hated the boy with every fiber of her being. She wished she could never set her eyes on him again.

But Ned and Robert were friends so she was forced to suck up her hatred and smile.

Dessert was shared and toasts were made. Ned even allowed the kids to have flutes of champagne. Catelyn saw Tyrion slip Sansa his drink but said nothing. Sansa was a good girl, she deserved a bit of fun here and there and as long as she wasn’t driving, a little scotch never hurt anybody. On the other side of the table Jaime switched his drink with Robb's, who then switched his with Jon's. 

Soon the boys went to play in the yard to play their annual game of football, leaving the girls inside. But as soon as Sansa had seen that Cersei was staying inside, she had turned on her heel and joined the boys outside, Margaery and Dany at her heels. “You have such a lovely home.” Cersei said, giving Catelyn her best polite smile. But the Tully woman could see the hatred in her eyes.

“Yes.” Catelyn replied chastely. “Thank you.” And she joined the boys outside as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited for two spelling mistakes after initial publication**


	54. Footballs and Dancing Balls

_ Robb _

The game was tied and the stakes were the highest they had ever been. As team leaders Robb and Gendry had picked their team members.

Begrudgingly Gendry had to pick Joffrey or he would have launched a war with the Lannisters, as well as Tommen, Arya, Jaime, Tyrion, Myrcella, and Stannis. Then Robb had chosen Jon, Theon, Sansa, Robert (to make it fair, though Robb would have rather chosen nearly anyone else than the drunken headmaster), Renly, Dany, Brienne, and Margaery.

Eddard, Tywin and Stannis watched the game with moderate interest as they sat on the porch, Cersei, who was looking down at her phone, sat beside them, and Catelyn beside her, cheering for her family with Rickon in her lap and Bran on her other side, texting Meera. 

As the game went on the teams got more and more cocky. They bet money, resources, and even embarrassing things such as Jaime wearing one of Sansa’s dresses around campus for a day if his team lost or Robb shaving his head if his team lost.

Robb tossed Sansa the ball and she ran down the yard, avoiding the arms of Arya and Tyrion as they tried to tackle her. Finally Jaime managed to get her but she threw the ball to Theon as she went down and the ironborn man passed the touchdown line and scored. Robb’s team cheered and Jaime helped Sansa to her feet as she brushed herself off.

“I’m getting slow.” He said with a grin. Renly clapped him on the back.

“Too many apple tarts?” Brienne said, standing beside the girl, and he threw his head back in a laugh.

Gendry’s team scored the next three points but Robb would not allow his head to be shaved and shouted for Jon to catch the ball he threw.

Jon Snow dove to catch the ball and came up covered in snow and dirt, passing the ball to Brienne. Jaime tried to tackle her but she would not go down, though he had her around the shoulders.

At one point Joffrey tried to push Margaery to the ground but Jon appeared out of nowhere, tackling him so hard that they both went flailing to the ground. His shoulder had caught Joffrey beneath the chin and knocked the air out of him like a balloon as it deflated. He apologized with a glare and accepted Sansa’s high five when the Baratheon boy looked away.

The game ended with Dany scoring the last point and being carried off the makeshift field by her team and Jaime being fitted for a dress and heels.

As the family slowly filed inside, Jaime protesting at having to wear a dress, and Dany finally being put down, Margaery came up to Sansa and showed her a text she had received from her brother. “Loras is having a party tonight. Should be really big because our parents are out. Wanna come?”

Sansa knew of Loras’ parties. They were practically world-renowned. He always had the best music; the best drinks, the cutest boys, and they always, _always_ lasted until the next morning.

It had been at one of these parties the first time Sansa had ever gotten drunk off of something Renly had given her, a milky brown drink that she had first thought was coffee. “What is this?” she asked when she was already on her third drink.  

“A screaming orgasm.” Replied Renly coolly. She turned so bright a shade of red that the dress Margaery was wearing seemed mild in comparison.

Sansa turned to Dany. “You up for a party tonight?”

Dany smiled mischievously. “Always.”

Margaery grinned and kissed each girl on the cheek, much to the interest of Robb and Jon who were standing behind her. “It’s a date.”


	55. The Wolf's Promise

_ Dany _

Sansa and Robb had begged their mother for permission to go to the party. “Where is it?” Catelyn had asked, stirring sugar into her tea.

“Margaery’s house.” Sansa said.

Catelyn looked skeptical. “I don’t want any of you driving if you’ve been drinking. Stay there tonight and please be safe, my darlings.” She said, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks.

Dany watched as Jon approached Catelyn next, asking the same question, but the woman had only glared at him and walked off in the opposite direction. Jon looked uncomfortable and turned to look at Dany, who pretended she hadn’t seen the exchange.

“Hey.” She said, giving him a small smile.

“Oh hey.” He answered. _He is handsome_ , thought Dany. It wasn’t hard to see why Ygritte had taken such a liking to him. “Are you going to the party?”

“Yeah.” She said. “You can ride with us if you want.” He had accepted her invitation and went to his room to change out of his grass stained pants.

Dany and Sansa were in Sansa’s room, the silver haired girl watching the other girl find something to wear. Sansa pulled her turtleneck over her head and Dany frowned, something she never thought she would do if she ever saw the girl shirtless. “Sansa.” She said hesitantly.

“Yeah?” the girl asked, looking over her bare shoulder.

“What happened there?” Dany asked, pointing a slender finger to the scar on Sansa’s back. It was as long Dany’s hand and as white as her hair, the skin shining in the light.

Sansa froze. “I fell.” She started, but the look in Dany’s eyes told her that she did not believe the girl’s lie.

Dany could not believe what she was seeing. Her finger traced the scar and Sansa shivered. “Did Joffrey do this?” she whispered, as if afraid someone might hear. Sansa did not answer, she only nodded and bit her bottom lip nervously. Her face screwed up as she began to cry and Dany took her into her arms, resting the girl’s head against her shoulder.

She could feel her shaking in her arms and only held her tighter. “Sansa.” she whispered, stroking the girl’s long auburn hair. “You don’t have to hide anything from me.” Sansa sniffled, her eyes leaving a spot of wetness on Dany’s shoulder. “Joffrey won’t ever touch you again. Not while I live, do you understand?”

Dany held the girl at arms length, looking at her lovely face, now flushed and swollen from crying. “This is the promise of a dragon.” She said. “Do you understand?” Sansa looked at her. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Without waiting for another word Sansa brought her face close and kissed Dany. In the privacy of the bedroom, with the door locked and the blinds drawn, they could be together. Sansa held the girl so tightly Dany began to worry that she was afraid to let go. By the time the two broke apart, Sansa’s lips were swollen from kissing and Dany was breathless.

She kneeled behind Sansa, her lips tracing every inch of the scar as softly as she could. “You gave me the word of a dragon.” Sansa said, her long red hair partially covering the white scar. She kneeled before Dany, taking her face in her hands. “Now I give you the word of a wolf.”

She brushed a stand of silver hair from Dany’s face, her soft fingers continuing down her face and neck, down her trembling stomach, stopping on the bone of her hip that protruded over the waist of her jeans. “I won’t let anything happen to you either.” She kissed Dany’s forehead, bringing her close.

Her lips were warm on the girl’s skin, pressing against her cheek and down her neck. “Never.” Sansa whispered.

Dany moaned softly. She could feel Sansa’s tongue against her bottom lip, warm and soft, as it entered her mouth. “Never.” Dany repeated, and the two kissed again.


	56. Loras, Knight of Parties

_ Margaery _

Upon arrival to the Tyrell house, Margaery found the party already in full swing. As Robb parked in the trimmed grass of the front yard she could see blue and purple lights flashing in the windows and even with the car doors closed, she could hear the music blaring. She wondered if Renly was DJing or bartending, or both.

Sansa and Dany had already arrived and she found both with drinks in their hands, though their mouths were already occupied. They broke apart when they saw her and Margaery realized it was not just Sansa, it was Drunk Sansa.

Robb glared at Renly over her shoulder but Margaery found the situation hysterical. It was actually the last time they went to one of Loras’ parties that Sansa got drunk and kissed Margaery, to both of their surprises.

Sansa had blushed furiously red and apologized profusely but Margaery waved it off as if it was nothing. In the back of her mind she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss another girl, and friends always kissed each other.

She had told Robb the story and he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her. “What, like you’ve never kissed another boy?” she teased, not expecting a reaction but to her surprise he blushed as hard as Sansa had that night and she grinned, “Who was it?” she wanted to know. “Was it Jon?”

“He’s my brother!” he had objected, his eyes wide in horror.

“So Theon?” she asked and she got her answer when his ears turned as red as his cheeks. But she found it cute and kissed him lightly on the cheek, but he turned his head at the last second and their lips met. “Theon taught you well.” She teased.

“Not as well as Sansa taught you.” Robb returned, and brought her out on the dance floor.

Speaking of Theon, as the couple danced they spied the man standing near the window, a beer in his hand and smile on his face. Margaery craned her neck to see who he was talking to. “Robb look!” she whispered, his hands growing tighter on her waist. He followed her gaze and saw Theon talking to another man.

“Who is that?” he asked.

It was Sansa who answered. “Ramsay Bolton.” She and Dany had appeared beside them suddenly, melting out of the shadows of the dance floor. Dany had her arms wrapped around Sansa’s waist and she was grinning from ear to ear, the apples of her cheeks permanently flushed pink.

“Roose Bolton’s son?” asked Robb incredulously. Sansa bobbed her head in agreement and soon four necks were craning to see.

They looked up just in time to see Ramsay Bolton slip a card into Theon’s coat pocket and Theon blushed bright red. “Was that his phone number?” asked Loras, appearing out of nowhere.

Margaery gave him a peculiar look. “Where did you come from?”

“You see Margaery, when a man and a woman love each other-“ he began but broke off in heavy laughter and his sister wondered how many drinks he had already consumed. With Renly as the bartender it was probably closer to five or six, to Margaery’s two.

The music was blasting and somehow Loras had managed to find a disco ball and hang it in the middle of the living room, allowing the silver ball to reflect the multicolored lights that flashed around the room.

Somewhere in the background Margaery could hear cheering and realized Theon was doing a keg stand and Ramsay Bolton watched on in interest, working on his third beer and just beginning to loosen up.

Jon Snow was on the phone, which Sansa promptly took from him, pocketing it and giving him a stern look, telling him he needed to have more fun with his life. He began to object but was volunteered by Theon and Robb to do a keg stand and soon found himself being held upside down by the two while Sansa cheered for him.

Arya and Gendry had managed to sneak out of their respective houses and appeared at the party an hour or so after the other Stark’s had arrived, the youngest Stark girl wearing something Sansa had never seen before.

Had she not been Drunk Sansa she probably would have objected to the tightness of her jeans or the fact that they were made of black leather instead of denim. But thanks to her three drinks she just giggled and hugged her sister, kissing both Arya and Gendry on the mouth and laughing when she realized what she had done.

Theon threw up, as usual, when he got drunk and spent half the night in the upstairs bathroom. Robb and Jon flipped a coin to see who would have to take care of him. “I did it last time.” Jon protested. “He threw up on my trainers. I had to toss them!”

“Well I did it before and he almost vomited in my mouth. You can throw away trainers not your tongue.” Robb countered, his hand around Margaery’s waist as she danced beside him.

But the coin landed on heads and Robb pouted, begrudgingly trudging upstairs to hold Theon’s hair and make sure he didn’t drown in his own vomit.

Dany stepped outside to smoke a cigarette while Sansa excused herself to the bathroom. Nearly as soon as her auburn hair had disappeared around the corner a figure Margaery did not recognize approached Dany as she stood on the balcony, the cigarette burning between her fingers.

With Robb not beside to chastise her for eavesdropping she moved to the closed balcony doors, pressing her ear against the milky glass. Suddenly she was very thankful her grandmother had opted for the frosted glass instead of the clear glass, allowing her to see out without anybody being able to see in.

“What are you doing?” came a voice and she whipped around, finding Jon Snow standing beside her, his hands shoved in his pockets and he tipped back on his heels.

“I-“ she stuttered, wondering how she would talk herself out of this.

“If you’re going to spy, at least do it right.” He grinned, producing two glasses. He pressed one side of the glass to the door and the other to his ear, Margaery doing the same.

“I don’t condone this.” Jon said. “But she is my sister.”

“And she is my best friend.” She smiled and he returned the gesture, the two shaking hands to seal their deal of spying.

Margaery turned back just in time to see the girl approaching Dany, one of her tan hands sliding up the silver haired girls thigh. She burned with anger and Jon stiffened beside her. “What the-“ Jon began.

The tan girl lifted herself on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to Dany’s. Margaery nearly burst through the door and pushed both girls off the balcony in her anger and as she looked over her shoulder, she knew Jon was thinking the very same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been playing around with the idea of writing a prequel to King's Academy that would show the past relationships (such as Sansa with Joffrey and Dany with Missandei) while showing how the other relationships came about (such as Arya with Gendry and Renly with Loras). 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think about the idea x


	57. Two Hands

_ Dany _

It was as if Missandei had been waiting for Sansa to leave before she approached the other girl.

Sansa had barely crossed the dance floor before Dany heard the balcony doors open behind her and, thinking Sansa had returned, she turned around with a great smile on her face. “Hello.” An unfamiliar yet familiar voice said.

Dany’s blood ran cold. “What do you want?” she asked, her voice as cold as the snow that was falling around her.

She raised her hands in defense, her brown eyes twinkling. “I just want to talk. Can we just talk?” Dany didn’t answer and Missandei took it for an opening to speak. She brushed a strand of curling brown hair behind her ears and took another step closer, her thin hand resting on Dany’s leg and moving higher.

She slapped her hand away. “I am happy in a relationship. You can’t ruin that.” Dany said.

“She doesn’t have to know.” Missandei whispered, rising on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Dany’s lips.

She reacted instantly, her hands coming up to push the girl away, jumping to her feet and her voice rose in anger. “I am with Sansa.” She half shouted. Missandei’s eyes widened and she took a step back. “Sansa Stark. Not you.” She seethed, her voice bubbling with anger.

“Dany-“

“Only my friends call me Dany.” She replied icily. “You will call my Daenerys Targaryen. Better yet, don’t call me anything at all.” Her voice was as cold as her eyes and Missandei did not speak, her brown eyes turning instantly sad. “Leave me and Sansa alone. I’m happy and you won’t ruin that. Not again.”

She stamped out the butt of her cigarette under her boot and turned on her heel, going back through the balcony doors and nearly running into Jon and Margaery. “Oh.” She said, her voice returning to normal. “Sorry I didn’t see you.”

Both were looking up at her happily, empty glasses in their hands, and Dany assumed they were both as drunk as Sansa was. “Don’t worry.” Margaery said. She smiled at Dany and Dany smiled back.

“I have to go find Sansa.” Dany said, excusing herself to find Sansa in Margaery’s bedroom, adjusting her makeup in the bathroom mirror.

Dany had not expected much of the bedroom but was not surprised to find it was decorated in green and gold, flowers painted onto the wall. Her bed was massive, as large as three of her dorm beds pushed together and a canopy hung above it, like mosquito netting, but much more beautiful.

Dany sat on the couch as she waited for Sansa to finish in the bathroom. The red haired girl grinned when she saw her and collapsed beside her on the couch. “What is it?” she asked, upon seeing Dany’s brow furrowed and her lips pulled down into a frown. “Aren’t you having fun?”

“Yeah!” she insisted. “Yeah I am. Just…something happened. I wanted to tell you I was just scared.” Dany said.

Sansa shook her head, smiling and taking her hand. “You don’t ever have to be scared to tell me something. We’re in this together, right?” she said.

Dany grinned, repeating her words. “Missandei and I used to date.” She began tentatively. Sansa looked back at her with those big blue eyes Dany loved so much and waited for her to continue. “She came up to me before.” Sansa raised a red eyebrow.

“What did she say?” she asked softly, afraid of what she might hear.

“She didn’t say anything.” Dany said. “She kissed me.”

Sansa stiffened, her hand turning to lead in Dany’s. “Did you kiss her back?” she whispered. Her face flushed, a light pink light flooding into her cheeks from neck to forehead.

“No!” Dany said. “No I pushed her away. She said that we could be together again and not tell anyone but I told her to stop. I didn’t want to be with her.” she was beginning to talk very fast but she could not stop herself. She didn’t want Sansa to get the wrong idea. She didn’t want to hurt her. “I want to be with you. I love you Sansa.” She said. “I love you.” Her words came out jarringly fast and she was afraid Sansa had not heard so she said it again.

It was the first time they had ever said the words to each other. Their eyes had said it, their eyes had said it, their lips had said it, but the words were never said so plainly, and never said aloud.

Sansa reached over and brushed her hand against Dany’s cheek softly, her fingers running through her long silver hair. Slowly she reached over and undid her hair from its clip, letting it fall down her back in long silver waves.

She suddenly seemed so sober as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Dany’s cheeks, then her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. “I love you, Daenerys Stormborn.” She said. “I love you so much I don’t even know what to do about it.”

“I do.” Dany whispered and brought her lips back to Sansa’s. They could still hear the music pounding through the walls and reverberating through the whole house. Lights were flashing and cutting in and out like they were in the middle of a storm. It was cold from the snow outside, but Dany’s skin was warm as always and Sansa didn’t even feel the cold.

Sitting in Dany’s lap Sansa curled her fingers through her hair, peppering her face with kisses and leaving traces of her red lipstick all over her skin like a path. “I love you.” Dany repeated over and over, as if she were afraid if she stopped saying it Sansa would forget.

Sansa moved to straddle the girl, her tongue sliding into the other girl’s open mouth and tasting the sweetness of the rum she had drunk earlier in the night. Dany moaned, to the surprise of both girls and Sansa couldn’t help but smile.

She jumped as Dany’s hand slid beneath her shirt and up her side, feeling every single bone that protruded through the skin as Sansa arched her back. Her fingers made the red headed girl shiver, despite their warmth, but Sansa only continued to kiss her.

Dany’s lips began to move down Sansa’s neck, causing her to moan much louder than either girl had anticipated. She left a hundred wet kisses down her neck and chest like a trail, her tongue brushing against the basins of her collarbones.

Sansa was shaking and Dany wrapped her arms around the girl, her lips brushing against her chest while her hand moved under Sansa’s angelic white bra. “I love you.” Both girls said in unison and giggled in response.

Sansa’s hand slipped up Dany’s thigh just as Missandei’s had nearly an hour ago, but unlike then, Dany made no move to slap her hand away. Sansa’s fingers found the small decorative ribbons on Dany’s panties, and her hands continued down her side, pulling her pale leg around the other girl’s hip.

Dany moaned and the sound was like music to Sansa. Sansa was sure they would have gone much farther had the door not begun to open. Margaery and Loras stood in the doorway, much to the horror of the girls, but the two only laughed. “What is going on in here?” asked Margaery.

Both girls were too breathless to speak and Sansa burned with embarrassment, feeling her bra falling down her back where Dany had unclasped it. Dany was never one to be embarrassed and found herself laughing harder than she had in a long time.

“Well, well, well.” Loras said. “I knew I liked you two girls.” He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest in satisfaction. “We should double date.” He said after a few minutes. “Renly would love you two.”


	58. Party Prowess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter truly lives up to the rating of mature, so be warned for mature things are coming.

_ Robb _

Margaery Tyrell lay on her back in the massive four-poster bed of her bedroom, the blankets pulled up to her chin but she was bare underneath. Robb was still in the bathroom, taking a shower to wipe the party off of him (as he had told her) and he was taking much too long for her tastes.

She heard the water cut off and her heart quickened with excitement. Robb came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and stopped mid-step, his eyes finding Margaery lying naked on the bed as beautiful and angelic as a woman in a renaissance painting.

“What-“ he began but his voice trailed off as her eyes swept over him, warming his skin even more than his warm shower had. Without having to be told twice Robb dropped the towel, the soft white fabric pooling at his feet. He crossed the room in a matter of seconds and climbed into bed beside her, pulling her into his arms.

Their lips crashed together and he was truly thankful that he had locked the door upon their entrance. He pulled away suddenly, looking down upon her.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered. For the first time in his life he wished he were an artist and he could sketch the way she looked or paint it, or even that he was a writer and could find the words to describe her beauty.

Her hair was fanned out over the pillow, a dark wave against the otherwise white bed. Her red lips were slightly parted as she waited for his lips to find hers again and her eyes looked up at his with doe-eyed innocence. “I-“ she began but he could not stand to wait another moment and pulled her lips back to hers.

She tasted sweet and soft and velvety and he wondered if her behavior was because of the drink he could still taste on her lips. But when he looked down at her again she seemed utterly sober.

His lips trailed down her neck, finding that skin as smooth as marble and soft as her lips were. She moaned, feeling the soft stubble of the beginnings of a beard against her skin, and he nearly passed out from the sound.

It was like nothing he had ever heard before.

He had only ever been with one other girl. Seeing Margaery this way was something completely new to him and Jeyne was as different from Margaery as two people could get. Jeyne was rigid to Margaery’s relaxed, nervous to her cool, shy to her coy.

The thought of Jeyne Westerling vanished from his mind as soon as Margaery moaned again, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him flush against her. She whispered naughty things into the shell of his ear and he felt a blush rising into his cheeks at her words.

The blankets fell away as she sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her in the bed. Her lips trailed down his chest, her hands running over his muscles knowingly and he couldn’t help but moan.

His eyes ran down her chest, finding her soft pink nipples erect from the cold air and he moved his lips down to them, pulling another long moan from her lips. She touched his stomach, her fingers running down the muscles there one by one and continued lower. He moaned, longer and louder than he ever had and she smiled, nuzzling her lips into his neck.

Her teeth dragged down the skin and she nipped at his neck, finding that certain spot he liked so much.

He guided her to lie back in the bed, feeling his weight over her as he adjusted his weight more evenly on top of her. With his hands on either side of her head he bent at the elbows, kissing her forehead and her nose before finally reaching her lips, teasing her to her great frustration and his great satisfaction.

He positioned himself over her, parting her legs with his knee and she gasped, her fingernails digging into his back but it only made him moan louder. He was thankful for the music or else someone might have interrupted them by now.

Feeling him inside her she felt like she could fly.

She felt heavenly, surreal even, until his hips began to move and she went crashing back to earth. She arched her back, her chest flat against his and his hips began to move faster and faster, her hips matching his speed until their moans grew to a mounting peak as they came together.

Robb lay on his back in the bed, Margaery resting her head on his chest, feeling the heavy rise and fall beneath her head. She listened to his heartbeat as she felt his fingers moving up and down her bare back absently, his fingers tracing geometric shapes on her skin. She shivered and he brought the blankets up over them, brushing her hair from her face and leaning over to kiss her.

“I love you Margaery Tyrell.” He whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

Her lips were swollen from kissing and her cheeks slightly flushed. She looked angelic, perfect even, as he already knew she was. “I love you Robb Stark.” She returned, smiling against his chest. He returned the gesture, smelling the sweet perfume of her hair and the softness of her skin against him.

“I love you.” He repeated, like he didn’t want her to forget.


	59. Queen Cersei

Brienne Tarth lay back in the bed, her bare legs splayed out and her arms clutched close to her body. Jaime grinned and nudged her awake, saying breakfast was already on the table. She hummed in agreement and rose from the bed, stretching her arms before dressing and coming to sit across from Jaime at the table.

Although he had never really liked the massive nature of the Lannister house he found himself thankful for it, knowing he and Brienne would not be bothered at they dined. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, biting down on a bagel and a piece of fried egg. She nodded. “Good.” He said fondly.

He looked at her over the table, watching her jaw as she took another bite of oatmeal. His eyes slid lower, finding the blue and green veins beneath her translucent skin and her long, slender fingers. He thought he had never seen something so beautiful. “Is there something on my face?” she asked, looking up from her newspaper as she felt his eyes on her.

He shook his head and smiled, Brienne following suit. As Tyrion Lannister entered the room he found them both smiling over the table, their forks holding food that was growing cold as they gazed at each other. His stomach turned and he wondered if anyone might ever look at him the way Jaime looked at Brienne, as if it was she who made the sun come up every morning and the earth spin.

“Good morning, lovebirds.” He said, his humor covering his bitterness, as it always did. “Are you ready to return to the academy?”

“Never.” The couple said in unison and then continued to smile dumbly at each other, or so Tyrion thought.

“I’ll take that.” He said, taking the bagel from Jaime’s hand. “If you’re not going to eat it.” but Jaime barely noticed, Brienne’s bare foot tracing the side of his leg under the table. “So Brienne.” He began, swallowing a bite of bagel. “Are you volunteering for the Renaissance Faire this year?”

“The what?” she asked, seeming to snap back to reality with his words.

“Robert and Cersei put it on every year.” Jaime said, picking up a piece of bacon and actually eating it.  

“They force all the teachers to volunteer and give the students extra marks if they volunteer.” Tyrion said.

“You know I only think Cersei does it because Robert makes her his Queen.” Jaime said rolling his eyes.

The three found great humor in that. “ _Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown_.” Tyrion recited from memory.

“Are you a history professor or an English one?” Jaime teased. “Leave the Dickens to Baelish.”

“It’s Shakespeare actually.” Brienne chided and Jaime gave her a look that said: don’t encourage him.

“Anyway.” Tyrion continued. “Jaime will play the knight again and joust with the other knights and I’ll probably be forced into a comedy show-“

“-As always.” Jaime said, rolling his eyes again.

“-but if you beg Cersei maybe she’ll let you be Queen.”

“Me?” she said, choking on her orange juice. “Queen? Yeah right.” She said with a scoff.

“Like Cersei would ever give up the crown anyway.” Jaime said and Tyrion laughed until his sides hurt.

“You’d have to pry it from her cold, dead fingers.” He said between fits of laughter.

“And even then.” Jaime said. The whole west wing was filled with laughter and breakfast was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown." Quote by William Shakespeare, Henry VI.


	60. Return of The Starks

_ Jon _

Dany and Jon were loading stuff into the car while the others said their goodbyes to their parents. Ned Stark was holding Arya very tightly, her arms wrapped around his middle and her face pressed into his side. Jon looked over at Catelyn, who seemed to be trying very hard to ignore his existence while she kissed Robb and Sansa on both cheeks.

“What is it?” asked Dany, putting a soft hand on his shoulder as she saw his furrowed brows and deep frown.

“Nothing.” He muttered gruffly, putting extra force into stuffing his suitcase into the trunk. She gave him a stern look. “Catelyn she…” he began, lowering his voice as Lady Stark looked over at them. “She thinks my mother and Ned Stark had an affair.” Dany looked taken aback and Jon could read her mind. “She didn’t.” he added quickly. “I know she didn’t.”

Dany nodded and gave him a smile, helping him stack another set of suitcases on top of his so they would all fit better. “Are you excited to see Ygritte?” she asked and he was thankful for the change of subject.

He nodded emphatically. “I was going to stop for some flowers or something.”

“That’s sweet.” Dany grinned. Sansa Stark came up from behind them and wrapped her arms around Dany, resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder. Dany turned to kiss her on the cheek and both girls smiled.

Jon grinned at them; happy his sister had found someone she was so happy with. “Did you hear?” Sansa bubbled, turning to hug Jon next.

“Hear what?” asked Jon.

“The Baratheon’s are doing the Renaissance Faire again this year.” Jon knew how much Sansa enjoyed the Faire, having always been interested in art and history, hoping to study medieval and Renaissance history at University.

Last year she and Professor Lannister had volunteered to tell stories and give short history lessons near the tournament space. Jon smiled fondly, remembering Sansa bursting through his door before the sun had even come up and jumping on top of him in the bed. “Wake up!” she said, shaking his shoulders. “Wake up, Jon. Wake up!” On the other side of the room Robb groaned and threw his pillow at her but missed and she jumped on his bed next. “Robb come on. The Faire is today!”

She had then proceeded to wake the entire dorm in her excitement.

“A faire?” Dany asked, pulling him back to reality.

“Oh!” Sansa said, her face flushed pink with cold and excitement. “The headmaster and his family throw it every year and they give extra points to the students who volunteer.”

“Last year I got signed up as a knight.” Jon said. “The year before I was a wildling.”

“Really?” Dany asked with keen interest. “So they pick what you’ll be for you?”

Sansa nodded. “Will you volunteer?” she asked, holding the silver haired girls hands tightly. “Please, please!”

“Maybe you’ll even be nominated princess.” Robb said coming up behind them. He grinned at Dany and nudged Jon in the shoulder with his elbow.

“What?” Dany asked and her eyebrows rose.

“Every year they have the students and teachers and everyone who attends do a poll to see who they want to be crowned princess.” Sansa said. “Cersei is always Queen.”

“Of course.” Jon and Robb said in unison and then grinned at each other.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Lord and Lady Stark approached. Ned enveloped Jon Snow in a great bear hug, squeezing his bones to the point of pain but Jon only laughed and hugged the man he secretly acknowledged as his father. Catelyn gave him a firm nod and moved to Dany. “It was a pleasure having you with us.” She said to her.

“It was wonderful Mrs. Stark.” Dany replied politely. “Thank you for accommodating me.”

“Anytime.” Said Ned, wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist. “Will you join us again for Christmas?”

Sansa looked at Dany expectantly. Jon smiled, knowing first hand how delightful it felt to be welcomed into another’s family. Dany nodded, a smile on her face. “If you would have me.”

“You are welcome here any time.” Catelyn said. “All of you.” She even looked at Jon as he eyes swept across the room. Robb grinned, pulling Margaery closer to his side. Arya nuzzled her face into Gendry’s neck. Sansa and Dany held hands. Even Sam was texting Gilly. More than ever Jon wished Ygritte had come with him. _She would have loved it here_ , he thought.

“Drive safe, everybody.” Said Ned as all his children were in their respective cars. “Eyes on the road. No texting, _Arya_.” He added pointedly.

“I’m not even driving.” She bristled. “And I wasn’t texting. _Bran_ texted _me_.”

“Reading a text is just as bad as sending one.” Catelyn waved a finger at her. “Just be safe my children. All of my children.” Her eyes found Jon’s and he swore he saw a small smile pulling at her lips.

“Thank you Mrs. Stark.” He said, giving her an awkward one-armed hug.

“Call me Catelyn.” She whispered, squeezing his hand.

“Be safe Jon.” Said Ned, looking up at the sky. He slapped a hand down on his hard shoulder, squeezing and inspecting the muscles his unofficial son had with an impressive look on his face. “Winter is coming.”

“Be safe, Ned.” He bowed his head. “I will be back soon.”

“And bring Ygritte.” He said with a smile.

“I will.” Said Jon. “Nothing can stop me.” And nothing would.


	61. Up All Night

_ Tyrion _

He was up all night.

The first night back at the academy the entire dorm was enveloped in wild parties. Theon Greyjoy even couch surfed. _Literally_. He rode a couch down two flights of stairs and survived. To tell the truth Tyrion was quite impressed.

But at three AM when the music was still blasting and campus security had been called for the fifth time Tyrion was delirious with lack of sleep. He had been in the car for hours this afternoon and all he wanted was to watch a movie in bed wrapped in a soft blanket like he was a sandwich.

When there was a knock on his door he jumped to his feet, pulling open the door, his mouth open in the beginnings of an angry tirade. But he stopped short, coming eye level to a pair of long, creamy white legs. He followed them up to a short black dress and still higher to find those chocolate brown eyes he so enjoyed.

“Shae.” He said in surprise, deeply regretting his choice of outfit.

“Professor.” She whispered, taking in his silk red pajamas and the little gold lions that had been sewn into it. “Can I come it?”

He stepped aside to let her pass and shut the door behind her, checking the empty hallway to make sure no one had seen her. When he turned back she was sitting on his couch, her legs crossed at the knee and her arms resting on the backs of the couch. Her eyes implored him to sit beside her and so he did, feeling the warmth of her skin even through his pajamas.

“What can I do for you?” he asked, his voice catching in his throat.

“You know what I want.” She whispered, pulling her legs up on the couch. He eyed them, finding the space between her thighs where her skirt had hiked up. 

He felt her hand on the back of his neck, so hot it felt like fire. He didn’t say anything. He was so overwhelmed he could not speak. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips first to each of his cheeks, then to his forehead, before finally to his lips.

Her rosy lips were as soft as he had expected them to be, plump and sugary sweet. She smiled against his lips and he returned the gesture, his hand reaching up to run through her dark hair.

One of her hands cupped his cheek; the other ran through the hairs on his chest. His hand ran down her side and she shivered, his hand resting on the bone of her hip.  She straddled him, sitting on his lap with her legs on either side of him, her hair coming loosely down her shoulder as they continued to kiss.

“Well, well, well.” Said a voice. Tyrion opened one eye, peaking out to see whom it was. Shae did not even notice, continuing to press soft kisses to his face. “Looks like we have another member of our club.” Said Petyr Baelish, a sly smile pulling at his lips. “We meet on Thursdays and I believe you owe us drinks for the next month.”


	62. Embarrassment

_ Jon _

Ygritte was waiting for him at the front of campus, bundled up tightly in a huge white coat, as they drove us. Jon had forced Dany to stop at Margaery’s flower shop on the way but upon seeing her, the roses were forgotten. He jumped out of the car before Dany had even come to a full stop and crossed the grass in a matter of seconds.

Ygritte jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and her lips crashing down upon his. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth instantly, twisting against his.

He could hear his friends calling his name but he did not stop, carrying her with him to his dorm room. They were one of the first people to arrive and the campus was almost completely empty, only ten spaces in the parking lot occupied. There was nobody to see them acting indecently, not like Jon would have cared in that moment.

He dropped Ygritte on the bed and was surprised at how fast she had removed her coat, pulling it over her head and taking her shirt with it. She was not wearing a bra and suddenly his trousers felt much tighter than they had before.

He locked the door behind him and lay down on the bed beside her, shimmying out of his trousers and underclothes on the way. Somewhere along the way she had kicked off her boots and jeans and lay beside him completely nude, her body warm against his.

They kissed and kissed as Jon leaned over her, his arms holding himself up from crushing her but she pulled him down, liking the feel of his weight on her. She grinned, moaning softly as his lips kissed down her neck. “I got you flowers.” He whispered.

“Oh?” she said, between a moan, as his fingers skimmed down her stomach and continued lower.

“Red roses.” He said, his lips moving down her chest and stomach, following the path of his hand. He looked down at the patch of wild red curls between her thighs and she muttered something in response to his question but he could barely hear him.

With his lips on her she arched her back, feeling her hips push forward against him. A moan pulled from her lips.

On the other side of the door Theon and Robb froze before Robb’s hand had even reached the locked doorknob. Theon wiggled his eyebrows and Robb had to physically restrain him from breaking the door down. They heard another long moan and Ygritte giggled. Sansa came up behind them, holding the flowers Jon had purchased for Ygritte but stopped mid-step upon hearing the sound.

“Jon Snow, lucky mother fu-“ Theon began but Sansa pushed him down the hall and away from the door. Robb bobbed his head in agreement and laid the roses on the carpet before the door, following his sister down the hall and away from his dorm room.

Ygritte came passionately, the sounds of her moans muffled by Jon’s mouth on hers and she blushed, tasting herself on his lips. She wrapped her legs around his bare hips, one her hands running down his back. She gripped his shoulder as he first entered her and he moaned, feeling her nails digging into his skin. But the pain was nothing to him.

He could smell Ygritte’s perfume and feel her soft skin beneath his. He heard her moans as one heard music, her hips bucking against his as his pace quickened. Their moans mixed together and Jon wished he had thought to put on music.

But then he remembered there was nobody here and they could be as loud as they wanted.

Jon rolled onto his side, pulling Ygritte close to him, both panting. Her fingers ran through the dark hairs on his chest and her cheek nuzzled into his chest. “Did you really get me flowers, Jon Snow?” she whispered, her breath still heavy.

“I did.” He said, pressing a long kiss to her forehead. “Yes.”

“I love you.” She said, resting her chin on her hand and looked at him.

For a moment he didn’t speak and a look of panic crossed her face. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her with his lips on hers. “I love you Ygritte.” He said. “I’ve loved you since you embarrassed me in front of the whole class.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “And I’ve loved you since you glared at me.” she said. “I love that glare.”


	63. Assignments

_ Sansa _

Sansa Stark was in Professor Lannister’s office, sitting in his leather armchair and grading papers. A few people had come in seeking Tyrion’s help and Sansa had offered her help instead, finding their questions simple enough that she did not have to waste much time or effort on her part.

When Tyrion came back in he held out a paper towards her and she grinned, standing quickly from the desk and sending papers everywhere. “Is that it?” she asked. He nodded emphatically and she snatched the paper from his hand, looking down at it. It was a list of all the Faire’s assignments for all those who had volunteered.

She skimmed the paper and frowned. “We’re not together this year?” she asked.

“Apparently not. Cersei wants me to be in a comedy routine. She always loved to see people laughing at me.” he grumbled.

Sansa smiled at him. “Because you’re a dwarf?” she asked. Tyrion knew what he was; she didn’t have to say it. He had heard these words since the day of his birth. He had seen his ugliness in the face of his father and his sister since he was old enough to recognize it, probably even before that.

But she continued. “A wise man once told me,” Tyrion’s eyes sparkled. “‘Never forget who you are. The rest of the world never will. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you.’”

Tyrion wondered why Sansa was always so kind to him. The rest of the Starks were kind, he knew firsthand, but she was by far the kindest. He expected it was because he was the kindest of the Lannisters, even more so than his eldest brother.

Not that Jaime was unkind to the girl, but he was more interested in the curve of her smile and the length of her legs than the brightness of her wit.

“Sansa Stark.” He started but couldn’t think of anything else to say after that. His eyes watered, he couldn’t help it, thought he turned away and tried to hide it. But he didn’t have to say anything. She squeezed his shoulders softly, gave him a smile and then handed him back his graded papers, flitting out the door.

She clutched the Faire paper in her hand and ran to the dining hall, hoping to find her friends already there. She got her wish and slammed the page down on the table in front of Arya, Gendry, Jon, Ygritte, and Robb. “What is that?” asked Gendry, squinting to look.

“Is that the assignments list?” asked Robb, coming up behind Sansa and tickling her side affectionately.

Sansa read out their names and assignments. “Gendry is at the blacksmithing tent. Robb is a knight. Jon is on entertainment, yes that’s all it says. _Entertainment_.” She answered his questions. “Ygritte and Tormond are in the wildling demonstration. Probably because you can ride a horse, right?” she asked.

Ygritte nodded. “Plus I was in the junior Olympics for archery.” She said.

  “What else?” asked Arya, eager to see her assignment.

Sansa looked down the roster. “The magic demonstration.” She said.

Arya looked dumbstruck. “The magic…”

“Demonstration.” Gendry finished between laughs. “I didn’t know you can do magic. Ask me to pick a card, any card.”

“Shut up.” Arya said, punching him lightly in the arm.

“What about you?” Robb asked.

“Still in the history demonstration.” She said.

“With Tyrion?”

“No. He’s doing a comedy routine.” She said, almost sadly.

“What about me?” asked Dany, sliding in next to her on the bench with her breakfast tray.

“Entertainment.” Sansa said. “You’re with Jon.”

Jon bumped her shoulders with his, grinning at her. “Can you sing?” he asked.

She nodded. “Mostly in the shower but yeah. I guess I can. But how did they know that?”

“Headmaster Baratheon know everything.” Gendry said ominously.


	64. It Begins

_ Margaery _

Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark were startled awake by the sound of clanking metal and opened their eyes to see Loras Tyrell struggling through the door of their dorm room. “Good morrow, Lady Sansa.” He gave her a sweeping bow, kissing her hand. “Good morrow, Lady Tyrell.” He kissed his sister’s hand, pulling her out of her bed.

“What are you doing?” she asked, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her hand.

“Preparing for the faire!” he said. “What does it look like?”

“Where did you get that armor?” Sansa asked as he struggled to sit at the foot of her bed.

“Robert Baratheon.” He said as she helped him tighten the armor at his shoulders and back. He held his helm under his arm and grinned, pushing back his blonde hair and giving them a charming smile. “Are you girls ready?”

“Always!” Sansa said excitedly. She had hung her costume on the back of the closet door and rose to look at it. It was long and flowing, lavender colored, and cinched at the waist with a thin golden band. She had tried it on earlier and loved the way that it clung to her hips and stomach to showed her curves.

Margaery looked at her own costume, smiling and showing it to her brother. “I love it.” he said, brushing his fingers down the blue silk. “Did you sew this?” he asked, pointing at the embroidered golden vines that ran up and down the side.

“No,” she said. “Sansa did. Isn’t she great?”

“I’m so excited!” Sansa said, picking up her cell phone and finding a text from Dany already there. _Can’t wait for today_ , it said. _I’ll meet you at the dining hall at eight_.

With the help of Margaery and Loras Sansa dressed in her costume and they descended the stairs, Sansa taking her history scrolls with her in a wicker basket that she carried on the crook of her arm. They found Dany already there and Sansa grinned at her, hugging the girl and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“You look great.” Both girls said in unison. Dany was wearing a long blue dress with golden accessories, her wavy hair down her back simply, a thin golden headband laid upon the crown of her head.

The academy was abuzz with excitement. Every one had awoken early to dress and drive down to where the faire was located, in a great big lot where the gardens flourished and the trees grew high into the sky.

Sansa loved it. She loved the whole thing, Margaery knew. The red headed girl had been talking about it for two weeks since their return to campus.

Jon met them downstairs in the parking lot, Ygritte at his side, his keys in his hand. They were both in costume and Ygritte was already straddling the motorcycle, a dark helmet covering her bright red hair, but she waved at them as she passed. Jon wore all black, a direct parallel to Dany and they briefly discussed what songs they would be performing at the faire.

“I’m so excited!” Sansa said once they were in the car.

“I know.” Dany laughed, holding her hand over the cup holders in the middle of the seat. Her fingers stroked the other girl’s hand softly. “You’ve said it thirteen times since we woke up.”

“I know but I’m just so excited!” she said.

“Fourteen.” Sam Tarly said from the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margaery's Costume: http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/079/d/e/margaery_tyrell_cosplay_by_santatory-d5yoz0b.jpg
> 
> Sansa's Costume (yes it is Dany's costume but I hated nearly everything that Sansa wore in the series so I chose this instead): http://vogasm.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/1.jpg  
> Dany's Costume: http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31400000/Dany-daenerys-targaryen-31429231-700-1050.jpg
> 
> Ygritte's Costume: http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120323182527/gameofthrones/images/8/89/Ygritte_Promotional.jpg
> 
> Jon's Costume: http://spencerackerman.typepad.com/.a/6a00e5500d49de8833015434cf9e74970c-pi


	65. Are You Ready?

_ Dany _

Dany was feeling ambivalent about her assignment as entertainment. After kissing their significant others, she and Jon took to the stage, adjusting guitar straps and checking microphones. To her great annoyance Missandei had been assigned to entertainment as well and was already there when they arrived.

“Hey!” she said as they arrived. “I saw your name on the list. I thought it was a mistake.”

Jon glared at her. “No mistake.”

She looked taken aback but did not try to initiate conversation anymore after that. “What’s Sansa doing?” Jon asked Dany as she adjusted the collar of his tunic.

“History lessons for the kids.” She said with a fond smile.

“She really loves history doesn’t she?” he grinned.

“Yeah.” They both scanned the crowd to see if they could see her.

The faire was spread out on a massive camp ground, large enough to house two full circuses. There was a full-scale tournament arena, where they were hosting a melee and a joust, besides a massive dining area where at least a thousand could be seated.

Sansa’s history area was besides Tyrion’s comedy show, Dany knew she was thankful for, and on her other side was Margaery’s flower stand where the Tyrell siblings handed out flowers by the bucket load. Ygritte’s wildling demonstration was near the tournament arena where the targets and straw dummies were set up for Robb, Loras, and the other knights would demonstrate archery and swordsmanship.

Even Arya was going to do a fencing performance with Coach Brienne. There was a long street that ran through the entire faire that Jon told Dany would be where the royal family was presented.

“Every year the prince and princess are nominated and they join the king and queen in the carriage.” He said as he cracked his knuckles. “Then everybody throws flowers and ribbons and cheers for them. It’s kind of stupid but Sansa likes it so I pretend to, for her sake.”

“You’re a good brother.” Dany grinned; giving him a quick hug before a voice announced the faire would open in an hour.

“Are you ready?” asked Missandei, her bright red bass hanging over her shoulder. Her fingers twiddled the thick metal strings absently, as if she did not realize she was doing it.

Dany did not look at her. She saw a flash of red in the distance and saw Sansa standing on a chair in her area, reaching for a string of lanterns that were hanging from a tree. Jaime Lannister reached over to help her, dressed in full knight armor as Loras and Robb were.

“Yes.” Dany and Jon said at the same time.


	66. The Appearance of Khal Drogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received a few messages asking about story recommendations. Please check my bookmarks, there are quite a few of them but every single one is highly recommended by me x

_ Arya _

Arya’s favorite part of the Renaissance Faire was watching Gendry at the blacksmithing tent.

It was hot enough near the flames and coals that her boyfriend would pull off his tunic and hammer away at the steel bare chested. She gazed at him lovingly, watching the way the muscles on his shoulders rippled with every strike. A thin layer of sweat shone on his brow and chest and drops of sweat rolled down his neck.

Before they had started dating he would always try and catch her looking but she was far too crafty for him and always evaded his gaze. But now they were together and she could look as much as she wanted. And look she did.

He turned to her, grinning his great goofy smile and waving a black smudged hand at her. He held up the sword he was crafting and she raised her eyebrows, impressed. He was good with his hands, she knew that firsthand, but he was also good at crafting things. Whether it was a car part or steel, he could make things she could not even fathom.

Once he had even made her a ring out of a light sconce, which he had pulled from the wall at the academy and melted down, in a black cauldron, hammering it until it shone. She still wore it nearly every day and loved it almost as much as she loved him.

“What are you doing?” Jaqen H’ghar, coming to stand beside her. He followed her gaze and gave her a wolfish smile. “Looking at lover boy again?” he asked and she glared at him. “The Faceless Man demonstration will begin soon.” He added seriously. “Are you prepared?” 

“Yes.” She said, tearing her eyes from Gendry’s glistening chest.

There was a sudden burst of music and Arya’s head snapped to her right where Shae, Ros, and Ellaria Sand were rehearsing their comedy routine, which Gendry had said was supposed to be particularly bawdy. Arya did not doubt it, with the three women it was sure to be a sight to behold.

Arya did not know Ros very well, only knowing that the red head was two years her senior and dating Petyr Baelish, a man who was friends with her mother. Ellaria was dating Oberyn Sand and the two were probably the best couple Arya had ever seen, besides Sansa and Dany, and she hoped one day she and Gendry would be as loving as they were.

Then there was Shae, Dany’s roommate, who Sansa and Dany had been trying to get together with Tyrion Lannister for months and from what Sansa had said last week, their efforts had not been in vain.

Slowly the time trickled away until the main gates were open and people began to pour in. From her place besides the tourney arena Arya had the best view. She could see her brother and Loras Tyrell jousting, Sansa telling children stories of wildlings and dragons and acting the scenes out with props and dolls, Dany and Jon singing and playing music on the main stage, and hear snippets of Shae, Ros, and Ellaria’s comedy routine.

As she and Jaqen were telling tales of the Faceless men and their powers she could hear words like “codpiece” and “shameless hussy” coming from the comedy show. There were waves of laughter coming up nearly every few moments and Arya wished she could be among the crowd to watch it.

“When is the horse demonstration?” she asked Gendry as they ate lunch together. He held her hand over the table, his thumb tracing her fingers. He took a bite of his carved turkey sandwich and grinned at her, his cheeks puffed out as they were filled with food.

Gendry looked at his watch. “About five minutes. You want to go?”

She pushed herself up from the table and they crossed to the arena space, finding Khal Drogo and Rakharo doing things on their horses that Arya could not even understand. Khal Drogo swung down from his saddle and kicked up from the floor again, managing to do a spin and land back in the saddle, holding his arms open for the adoring crowd.

She cheered with the rest of the crowd. “This is amazing!” she said to Gendry. “It’s like they are part horse.”


	67. Jousting

_ Dany _

Dany was exhausted from spending the day at the animal tent, discussing the possibilities of dragons and feeding the dogs that, to her, seemed large enough to be wolves.

Sansa and Dany ate lunch together in the pavilion, pointing out costumes they liked and sharing a bowl of creamy leek soup. Arya appeared halfway through their meal, marveling at Khal Drogo’s horse show and vowing that she would learn to ride as well as he one day.

“Robb and Jon should be up soon.” Arya said, looking at her watch. “They’re getting ready now.”

Their brothers were in fact being outfitted for their armor. Though many found it dangerous Robert Baratheon found it enjoyable that the jousts were not rehearsed. The outcome was true. Last year it had nearly been Joffrey Baratheon, until Jon unhorsed him.

Sansa had never cheered so loud in her life.

The three girls stood in the stands of the arena, cheering as loudly as was possible as Robb Stark entered the arena and asked for Margaery’s favor. She tied a ribbon from her hair around his lance and he kissed her hand, galloping towards his opponent.

“I’ve always loved knights.” Dany said.

“Me too.” Arya agreed.

“Robb, Jon, and I would always play knights and maidens when we were younger.” Sansa sighed, smiling in remembrance.

Arya scoffed. “More often you and Jon played come into my castle.” She said and Dany giggled.

“What was that like?” she asked, all three girls turning to look at Jon as he was adjusting the lance in his hands.

“Sansa was the first girl he saw without her clothes on.” Arya giggled. “Mom got so mad.”

Sansa ignored him, pondering the thought. “Maybe that’s why he always likes redheads.” She saw Ygritte running across the arena and jumping into Jon’s arms.

“Who did _you_ play come into my castle with?” Dany asked Arya, her hand slipping inside Sansa’s and pulling her closer. She whispered something about her too liking redheads into the shell of her ear and Sansa shivered against the hot breath.

“Tommen Baratheon.” She said begrudgingly, after many minutes of urging from the two girls. Dany burst out laughing and Sansa turned to look at the half grown boy sitting beside his father, both wearing golden crowns upon their heads.

“And you, Dany?” Arya asked smugly, giving the girl a taste of her own medicine.

She flushed as red as the dress she was wearing. “Khal Drogo.”

“The horse guy?” Sansa and Arya said in unison, their eyebrows shooting halfway into their hairline. But before Dany could answer the jousts began and Robb and Loras Tyrell trotted out into the arena.

Loras was unhorsed on the second round but did not go easily, cursing and shouting at Robb and at Margaery for giving him her token. Renly appeared as Loras returned to his changing room, cradling his head and kissing his brow. He was dressed in a fine doublet with a crown atop his head, to prepare him for the parade.

“My gallant knight.” Renly whispered, raking his hands through Loras’ blonde hair. He kissed him lightly, but Loras was hungry for more, as always and pushed against Renly’s mouth.

Beyond the doors all Jon Snow could hear was moaning and laughing as he was locked out of his own changing room. Ygritte sat beside him in her wildling costume, bundles from head to toe in fur coats and fur lined boots. She leaned against his shoulder, turning to kiss his neck and soon both rooms were filled with moaning.


	68. Secret Sansa

_ Sansa _

The first day of the new semester was chock full of excitement. All the students were buzzing with news of new students and two new professors, plus the addition of fencing as an official sport (much to the pleasure of Arya), as it had only been a club sport before.

After listening to Arya speak rapidly about all the new equipment she had been given and having shown the schedule for her fencing matches to the whole table, Sansa turned back to her lunch. "But promise you'll go!" Arya said. She looked up at Sansa with her big brown eyes and the girl couldn't help but say yes. She wondered if that was how Arya had roped Gendry.

No sooner had she bitten into her turkey wrap than someone unusual approached the table. Everyone went silent. "Daenerys." said Khal Drogo. He was as mature a man as Sansa had ever seen with a thick black beard and thick black chest hair that poked out above the top button of his shirt.

"Khal." Dany answered smoothly, barely looking up from her plate. "Do you like the school?"

"Yes." he said simply. From what Sansa had heard he was a man of few words.

"Okay then." Dany said, turning back to her vegetarian pita. Khal Drogo stared intensely down at her for another moment before turning and moving back to a table at the far end of the room.

"Hi Dany!" said Rakharo, from where he had been standing behind Drogo "I'm so glad to see you." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Me too." Dany smiled at him. "We'll get together soon."

He waved and followed after Khal Drogo, waving again as he sat back down on the bench beside him. "How do you know him?" Robb asked from his place across from her.

"We saw him at the faire. He was amazing." Arya said through a mouthful of food.

Gendry elbowed her lightly. "Be a lady."

"I'm not a lady." she said indignantly, waving her tongue at him. "Don't call me that."

He tipped his head to her. "As my lady commands." Arya rolled her eyes at him but when she looked down in her lap Sansa could see her smiling.

"We used to date actually." Dany said easily.

Robb choked on his fish and chips. "What?" he demanded. "But..."

She lowered her voice. "My brother uh...he can be a bit controlling and a bit...er _violent_. He made me do it as some kind of peace offering between our families."

Margaery nodded her head. "I know about that." she said, thinking back to the bruises Joffrey had left on her arms and back.

“So do I.” Sansa growled. Jon bristled beside her, remembering Sansa’s bloodshot eyes and swollen lips.

"He's so..." Jon began. "Are you sure he's not actually forty years old?"

The table laughed. "He's rough around the edges but he's an okay guy. Towards the end it was just like we were friends." Dany said.

"Did you date Missandei after that?" Arya asked.

"What is it 'bother Dany about her relationships day?'" Sansa said heatedly, glaring at her sister.

"I don't mind talking about my past." Dany said. "I'm very open about it." she said, turning back to Arya and Gendry. "And yes. We dated for a few months."

"And?" poked Jon.

"Jon!" Sansa objected on Dany’s behalf.

"Sansa it's okay." Dany said, taking her hand. "I found her and Gray Worm in the lake behind her house one afternoon." she said. "And that was the end of that."

"I'm sorry." Sansa said, threading her fingers through Dany's.

"It's okay." Dany smiled. "All paths lead me to you." She kissed a blushing Sansa on the cheek and the whole table erupted in catcalls and lighthearted teasing.

“So.” Sansa said, standing from the table. “As you know it’s almost Christmas.” She stated.

“Yes, Sansa. We all have calendars.” Theon said smartly.

Sansa glared at him. “Keep making smart comments like that and you’ll be kicked out of the hat.” Arya said.

Theon conceded. “Fine, fine. Leave me in the hat.”

“What hat?” asked Ygritte.

“The sorting hat.” Arya teased.

“The _Christmas_ hat.” Said Sansa pointedly. “We all put our names in the hat and then we pick them out and whoever we get we must get a present for.”

“It’s a secret Santa.” Dany said.

“A secret _Sansa_.” Arya snorted. Even Sansa couldn’t help but laugh. “Did you put in all our names?”

“Yes.” She said. “Are you ready to draw?”

Sansa Stark walked around the lunch table holding out the floppy brimmed hat and watching carefully as every hand reached in and pulled out a small slip of paper. Then there was only one left and Sansa reached into the hat.

Opening the paper she grinned, trying to hide her excitement. Written on the slip, in perfectly flowing cursive, was the name she had most desired. _Daenerys_ , it said. and Sansa’s heart soared.


	69. Dragonstone

_ Chapter Sixty-Nine _

Catelyn

“Ned have you heard of this?” asked Catelyn, coming to stand in his study. She held up her phone holding a text Arya had sent just a few minutes before.

“What is that my dear?” Eddard Stark asked, pushing his glasses down the bridge of his nose and giving her a small smile. He patted his lap and she smiled too, coming to sit upon his knee, encircling her arms around his neck.

He smelled like cedar and man’s cologne, a smell that was not overpowering, but was one Catelyn had come to love. “It’s from Arya.” His eyebrows furrowed as he feared the worst. He crossed his legs, as he always did when he was nervous. “No it’s nothing too serious. She says that Gendry told her that Robert and Cersei are divorcing.”

His dark eyebrows rose even higher and his head tilted to one side. “He told me nothing of this.” Said he.

“Perhaps it is not true.” Said Catelyn but even as she was saying it knew that it was no lie. “Perhaps he is mistaken.”

“I think not.” Ned said. “They have not been happy for a very long time. Divorce does not come as a surprise.”

Catelyn had always pitied Cersei. She was far more beautiful than Catelyn and twice as charming, but lived a life sadder than nearly any day Catelyn had ever experienced. Her husband drank like a fish and left bruises on her back, beneath the ornate gowns she wore, or upon her face when he was truly angry, leaving Cersei to say she ran into doors or cabinets.

“What do you think will happen to the Academy?” Catelyn asked, nuzzling her face into his neck. She felt his short stubble against her chin and beneath her fingers as she stroked his cheek.

“What do you mean?” he uncrossed his legs.

“Cersei is very rich and Robert…well he is not. He will probably lose most of his possessions if she takes him to court-“

“ _If_.” Said Ned with a scoff. “Cersei will sue for everything Robert is worth.”

_Which is not much_ , she thought. “Do you think she will get custody of the children?”

He nodded firmly, not a trace of doubt in his mind. “If it were not for his drinking it might not be so. But I am sure he will not fare well in court.” Said he. “If Cersei tells the judge about his wandering eye or the times he has hit her well…” he trailed off. “There is little hope.”

“What of our children?” he asked. She raised a thin black eyebrow.  “If the Academy goes to Cersei she will truly run it into the ground or appoint her father headmaster.”

This time it was her turn to scoff. “Cersei loves power nearly as much as she loved money. She will not give up a chance to become headmaster for anything in the world.”

“In which case our children will be removed from the Academy.” Though he did not condone Robert’s treatment of her Ned held little love for Cersei Baratheon.

“Jon and Robb are going off to university next year.”

“Theon too.” Said Ned.

“And Jon’s young girlfriend.”

“Where have they applied?” asked Ned.

“Jon and Robb wish to attend Dragonstone.” Said Catelyn.

“Dragonstone?” asked Ned. “This is the first I hear of this.” He shrugged. “Rhaegrar Targaryen is a fine headmaster. The boys will do well there.”

“I agree.” Said Catelyn. “Sansa cried for nearly three days when she heard. She does not wish him to be so far from her.”

“Does she not plan to attend as well?”

“Yes.” Said Catelyn. “You should hear her speak of it. Her eyes light up and her whole face changes, originally she wanted to attend just to be far from…”

“Joffrey.” Ned growled. His body stiffened as taut as a ruler, his lips twisting in a snarl and air pushed out of his nose as if he might breath fire any second. Catelyn turned on his nap to rub his shoulders and whispered sweet things to him until she felt his shoulders relax beneath her nimble fingers.

“They all wish to stay together.” Said Catelyn, changing the subject quickly. “Dragonstone is not too far.” She said softly. She would miss her family terrible, their absence like a shot to her chest. “It is a four hour flight, if that. Anytime we wish to see them we may. Every holiday, every birthday.”

“You are right, darling. As always.” He kissed her softly, running her long auburn hair through his fingers. He smiled fondly, a wave of perfume filling his nose. “And Elia Martell runs a grammar school.”

Catelyn raised her eyebrows at this. “Hightower Academy?” she asked.

“Yes.” Replied Ned. “Four hours you say?” she nodded and he smiled.


	70. Crotchless Panties and Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written in a while. I miss you guys! x

_Chapter Sixty-Seven_

_Gendry_

Gendry found Jon sitting in the main cafeteria with his nose in a book and earphones in his ears. “What are you doing?” he protested when Gendry pulled the phones off his ears.

“I need major help.” Gendry said.

Jon paused his music and closed his book. Gendry raised his eyebrows. He must look truly panicked to cause Jon to pay any attention. When he was in his breakfast music mood there could be an earthquake and Jon would not even notice. Once there was a minor fire in the kitchens but the building was evacuated and still Jon had sat there, at the table, his head bobbing along to the music and his fingers flipping pages.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Well,” Gendry began. “First of all I think the Secret Sansa was rigged because there was no way I could have gotten Arya without some tampering. Secondly,” he continued breathlessly. “I got Arya for the Secret Sansa and I have no idea what to get her.”

Jon laughed. “You’re screwed.”

“I know.” Gendry put his head in his hands. “Last year when I asked her what she wanted she said socks then threw a book at my head.”

“And?”

“And then I got her socks and she threw a book at my head!” he said. “I got a concussion.”

Jon snorted. “Oh yeah I remember. Robb drove you to the hospital.” He took a sip of his coffee, warming his fingers on the mug. “Okay so, let’s think.” He said seriously. “Arya loves music, we have that in common. Her favorite band is the Mother’s Men, so maybe you could get her a CD or a t-shirt or something. She loves archery and fencing and field hockey-“

“I know I’m dating her!” said Gendry exasperatedly.

“Do you want my help or not?” said Jon flatly.

“Help with what?” Robb asked through a mouthful of potato crisps as he approached the table.

“Gendry got Arya for the Secret Sansa thing.” Said Jon.

“Oh man.” said Robb. “She’s so hard to shop for. Once I asked her what she wanted and she told me socks. Then when I got them for her she threw a book at my head…” he paused. “Oh wait…that was you wasn’t it?” Jon and Robb dissolved into laughter.

“You guys are the worst.” Grumbled Gendry. “Why do I even bother?”

“I’m teasing.” Said Robb. “Sit down.” He pulled his arm until Gendry sat on the bench beside him.

“What about something homemade?” Gendry suggested.

“Like what?” Robb asked, eating a large bite of his burger.

“Crotchless panties?” Theon said, coming to sit beside Jon.

Jon and Robb gagged. “You’re talking about our sister, mate!” said Jon angrily.

“I just heard homemade and thought that’s where the conversation was going.” Theon defended.

“You always think that’s where the conversation is going.” Robb rolled his eyes.

“Guys.” Gendry said. “The first gift is given in two days and all I can think of is socks and now crotchless panties.” Jon gagged again.

“Why don’t you ask Sansa?” asked Jon. “She always knows what to get everybody. Last year she got me the new record player I wanted but didn’t even tell anyone about.”

“She is really good.” Agreed Robb. “She got me a new jacket last year.”

“The one with the fur and denim?” asked Theon and Robb nodded. “She is good.”

“Didn’t you do one of those list things that says what you want and like and whatever?” asked Jon.

“Yes!” Gendry said, kissing him and grabbing him by the shoulders. “You are a genius!” he shouted and ran from the cafeteria, his food abandoned but quickly adopted onto the plates of Theon and Robb.

Robb laughed. “You already know what’s on the list don’t you?” he asked Jon.

Jon laughed. “Socks.” The table erupted in laughter.


	71. Two Weeks To Christmas

_Margaery_

Margaery awoke to find their room decorated with snowflakes and candy canes and Christmas wreaths that hung from the ceiling. Sansa was singing quietly so as not to wake Margaery, a carol that Margaery knew she loved. She turned to lie on her back, watching as Sansa hang a wreath on the back of their door and begin to drape the colored ribbons she had crafted along the walls.

“I love Christmas.” Margaery said happily. She loved the snow and the excitement and the presents. She loved Sansa’s excitement and the Secret Sansa gift exchanges. She loved the hot chocolate and the marshmallows and seeing Loras.

“Me too!” Sansa said before returning to her song. She bounced down onto Margaery’s bed and lay besides her, turning to stare at her handy work as Margaery pulled a quilted blanket over both of them.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them, “I was thinking we could decorate Robb’s room next.” Said Sansa.

“That sounds great!” agreed the Tyrell girl and both girls jumped out of bed. “While we’re there I can give Robb his Secret Sansa present.”

By the time Sansa and Margaery finished decorating the boys room Robb was just waking up, finding a present on his pillow beside his head. They had been extra quiet, suppressing their giggles behind their hands and grinning when they saw Robb sleeping while cuddling with his pillow and Theon drooling slightly.

“What is this?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and staring up at the once empty ceiling that was now dripping with stars and icicle shaped molds.

“Surprise!” Sansa said. Margaery kissed his right cheek while Sansa kissed the other, both girls throwing their arms around him.

“Wake up Jon!” said Sansa, jumping from Robb’s bed to Jon’s. She jumped on top of him in the lower bunk and he rolled over, pinning him beneath her before he fully awoke. “Happy two weeks to Christmas!”

“Happy two weeks to Christmas!” he echoed, kissing her cheek lightly. “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

She thanked him, remembering he was as enthusiastic about Christmas as she was. “I heard the cafeteria is serving hot chocolate this morning.” said Sansa. “And I bought peppermint bark at the market.”

“Sansa, your love for Christmas is getting out of hand.” Said Theon.

“Nonsense.” Said Jon, pulling a jacket over his head as Robb pushed open the window and let the cold fill the room. “Christmas is special. It’s our favorite time of her.” he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Thank you.” Said Sansa, hugging her brother. “Let’s get breakfast.”

“Not before we open our gifts!” protested Robb.

“Gifts?” asked Margaery, her interest piqued.

“This got dropped off for you last night.” Sansa held out a wrapped present for Margaery, having hidden it in one of the bags of decorations.

“Robb got one too.” Said Theon with a yawn. “And there’s one under Jon’s bed.”

“What?” asked Jon, bending over and digging beneath his bed until he produced a yellow and green wrapped gift. He grinned from ear to ear, shaking it until he could hear a rattle of what was inside.

“And Theon.” Said Robb. Theon reached under his pillow to produce a gift that looked oddly like a DVD or a video game case.

“Sansa doesn’t have one?” asked Theon, feeling his gift but looking sadly at Sansa.

“That’s okay I-“ she started.

“Actually she does.” Jon interrupted. “Found this on our doorstep yesterday.”

“It’s a Secret Sansa miracle.” Laughed Margaery, sitting on the bed beside Robb.

Everyone began to open their gifts, ignoring each other until they ripped through the paper and marveled at what was inside. “What did you get?” asked Margaery, leaning over to see what Robb held in his hands.

“It’s a new collar for Grey wind.” He said. “Wow.” It was white and able to be seen through his gray fur and had a little red jewel on the top. Sansa grinned and suddenly missed Lady more than anything.

“Oh my Gods!” said Jon, standing up so suddenly that Sansa jumped from her place on the bed beside him.

“Are you okay?” she asked, concerned.

“It’s a first edition of _Hitchhiker’s Guide To The Galaxy_.” He said.

“That’s amazing.” Said Theon. “It must have cost a fortune.”

“Well now I’m dying to find out who my Secret Sansa is.” Jon said.

“Me too.” Said Sansa. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe they got me this.” She said, holding up a large book.

“What is it?” asked Jon.

“Looks like a dictionary.” Muttered Theon.

“It is.” Said Sansa. “It’s the Westerosi Dictionary. It get’s updated every five years and contains every word ever printed in any dictionary.” Theon contained his name calling.

“Can I see?” asked Jon, flipping through the pages. “This is amazing.”

“I got a bracelet.” Said Margaery happily, having Robb close the clasp around her thin wrist. “It’s lovely. I can’t wait to thank whoever is my person.”

“What did you get Theon?” asked Sansa.

He swung his legs over the side of his bunk. “ _American Psycho_.” He said. “I love this film.”

“Me too.” Said Sansa. Today she was full of surprises, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my favorite chapters to write so far, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did x
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words and comments and thank you to all my subscribers. You guys are truly the best.


	72. Run Run Run

_Arya_

Gendry was the hardest person in her group to shop for. Arya sat before her computer, having spent hours endlessly searching through the interweb for ideas. She had even typed, “buy blacksmith.” Into the search bar and then felt incredibly ridiculous for doing so.

She even considered buying him socks, but did not think he would find it as funny as her, not since the sock-book-concussion incident.

Sansa was easy to shop for, she loved books and history and art. Jon loved music. Robb loved animals and fencing. Her mother loved organization and books. Her father loved anything his children got for him, he even loved the time when Jon was six years old and had tried to make him a wooden nameplate for his desk but had nearly cut a finger off in the process.

The crooked nameplate, even though it looked more like “Meb Stalker” than “Ned Stark” was still on her father’s desk, even to this day. 

Not for the first time Arya considered giving up on the gift giving process. But Gendry was so kind and sweet, most of the time. He was probably spending hours trying to find the perfect gift for whoever his Secret Sansa was. He had probably even enlisted Jon and Robb to help him.

Arya smiled, glad that Gendry and Jon had become such great friends. They were in the same year, two above Arya, and had been mates since they were in grammar school. But when Jon had first found out about Gendry seeing Arya there was a huge fight, including fists and Jon calling Gendry an “old cock.”

Arya dialed her phone. “Sansa?” she asked when the line connected.

“Arya I was just about to call you.” Answered Sansa. “We’ve decorated Jon and Robb’s room do you want-“

“Sansa.” Arya interrupted. “Call Margaery and Dany. I need major help.”

“With?” asked Sansa. Arya could hear the sounds of Jon and Robb in the background, and if she was not mistaken, someone was playing _American Psycho_ on the telly.

“I got Gendry for the Secret Sansa.” Said Arya, panic-stricken. “The first gift is due today and I haven’t gotten him anything.”

“Arya!” Sansa said. “I’m on my way.”

“Run!” said Arya.

“I am running!” replied her sister. Arya heard a door slam, Margaery saying something in the background, and her sister’s breath become heavy.

“Wow you really are running.” Arya admired.

Sansa muttered something under her breath.


	73. Ny Sar

_Margaery_

The last thing remembered Sansa had grabbed Margaery around the wrist and whisked her through the door. “Where are we going?” Margaery asked, giving Robb a quick kiss before following after her best friend. “Why are we running?”

“I am running!” said Sansa into her mobile. Margaery heard Arya’s voice. When Sansa hung up the phone and pushed through a crowd of girls walking down the halls she spoke again. “Arya got Gendry for the gift exchange.”

“The Secret Sansa.” Margaery corrected.

“Ugh!” she said. “Why do you call it that?”

“I think it’s cute.” Margaery shrugged. “Anyway, what did she get him?” she asked. “Crotchless panties?” she paused, shaking her head to clear it. “Oh wait that was Loras and Renly.”

“She didn’t get him anything.”

“Nothing?” Margaery repeated anxiously and began to speed up, running at Sansa’s side.

They made it to Arya’s dorm quickly and found Dany already there. “She’s really in trouble.” Said Dany, giving Sansa a kiss hello. “She didn’t get him anything.

“How about-“ began Margaery.

“If one more person says socks I’ll scream.” Said Arya. Dany giggled.

“Okay let’s think.” Sansa said. “What about something thoughtful?”

“Like?” asked Arya.

“Like a handwritten card or a poem or something.” Sansa began. Arya rolled her eyes. “Ugh. I forgot whom I was talking to. What about something funny?”

“Yeah. Like a joke gift.” Added Dany. “Like a mug with nipples?”

“What?” asked Margaery.

“They sell them at the coffee shop. You drink out of the nipple.” She said, flushing lightly. Sansa grinned at her and wiggled her eyebrows in a very un-Sansa way.

Said Arya, “That might actually be good.”

“Really?” Dany asked. “I was joking.”

“No he’d think it was funny.” Arya said.

“Right.” Dany said, “I’ll make a call.”

Half an hour later there was a nipple shaped mug on Gendry’s doorstep and a grin plastered to Hot Pie’s face when the gift was opened. “Who do you think your person is?” asked Hot Pie, filling the mug with tea.

Gendry grinned. “Maybe Arya.” He said. “Sansa rigs the drawing.”

“Nah, she would have gotten you socks.” Said Hot Pie.

“I actually liked the socks she got me last year.” Said Gendry. He still wore them often. They were big woolen things with black stripes at the top, something he was sure Sansa sewed.

“Did you get her the shirt?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Said Gendry. “I hope she likes it.” he had found it online, sandwiched between a shirt of the Mother’s Men and the Brother’s Without Banners.

Hot Pie sipped his coffee. “She will.” He insisted. Arya had named her dog after Nymeria, the great rock Goddess who played with the Ny Sar, a band Arya loved to the point of waiting sixteen hours in the ice and rain to get tickets to their latest concert. 

“I hope so.” Gendry grinned.

“She will.” Hot Pie repeated.


	74. Drunk Stagger, Drunk Swagger

_Tyrion_

“Can you believe it?” asked Oberyn Martell.

They were crowded at a table in the corner of Craster’s, a band playing loudly but Oberyn spoke louder. He took a shot, downing the amber liquid in one gulp. He was already on his fourth, but handled his liquor as well as every other Southerner, standing straight and speaking properly while Jaime was already half slurring.

“I can, actually.” Replied Tyrion, downing the rest of his shot. “My sweet sister.”

“God, she’s awful.” Agreed Brienne, putting her empty shot glass upside down on the table. “No offense Tyrion, Jaime.” she nodded to each of them in turn.

“Yeah, right.” Said Jaime with a scoff. “At least I’m not the one who dated her.”

Oberyn rolled his eyes. “It was one date and your father _made_ me.”

“You kissed her.” said Jaime.

“She tasted like wine even then.” He said. “The old bat.”

“Can she do this?” asked Brienne. “I mean can she really sell King’s Academy?”

Petyr Baelish nodded. “If the divorce goes as her father planned, she’ll take everything Robert owns. She would probably take his right hand if it wasn’t attached.”

“Well his right hand was more of a wife than she was.” Grinned Oberyn. Jaime choked on his beer and had Tyrion clutching his sides with laughter.

“But what about us?” said Tyrion. “What about the kids?”

“There are other schools.” Said Oberyn. “Westeros Academy, Baelor’s School for Boys, Nymeria’s Academy for Talented Students.” He listed. “I doubt any of them are willing to hire all of us.”

“So this is it then?” asked Jaime, wrapping his arm around Brienne and pulling her close to him. “This is the end.”

“No.” said Petyr. “Not the end.” Tyrion raised a quizzical eyebrow. “University of Dragonstone.”

“Rhaegar’s school?” asked Jaime. “What of it?”

“He’s offered us jobs.” Said Petyr, proudly.

“All of us?” asked Tyrion.

“Well not all of us.” Continued Petyr. “He mentioned there were a few openings when I last spoke with him.”

“Like?”

“Like what?” asked Petyr.

“What openings are there you daft old fool?” said Jaime.

Petyr reached into his pocket and pulled out a square of folded paper. He unfolded it and began to read aloud, “professor of history and art history, professor of languages both Northern and Southern, professor of women’s studies, professor of medieval and classical literature.” He read.

The group looked at each other. “That’s a position for all of us, should we be hired.”

“So what now then?” asked Jaime, half drunk and far too concentrated at the curve of Brienne’s neck to pay much attention to the conversation at hand.

“We apply and hope to be hired.” Said Tyrion, slapping his brother.

“But it’s so far.” Said Brienne.

“Far from what? You can never be too far from Lannisters.” Said Petyr, his voice pleasant and teasing.

“Cheers to that.” Said Tyrion, remembering the time Cersei had twisted his nipple between her fingers until he had bled.

“Cheers.” Echoed the group and downed their drinks.

Two hours later Jaime and Brienne were passed out in Oberyn’s backseat, Tyrion had vomited in his boot, Petyr was driving and humming along to the soundtrack for _Mamma Mia_ , and Oberyn had drunk dialed Cersei, complaining of her stinky wine breath and laughed so hard he nearly vomited himself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from song "#STUPiDFACEDD" by Wallpaper.


	75. Highgarden Honey

_Robb_

“What will I do next year?” asked Robb. Margaery’s fingers traced shapes on Robb’s bare chest, softly teasing and brushing her fingers through the curling hairs that resided there.

“What do you mean?” asked Margaery, propping her head on his chest. Her lips kissed his side, moving up to his chest and neck.

“What will I do without these fingers?” he asked, kissing each one in turn. “Or these eyes?” said Robb, kissing her closed eyelids. The skin was as soft as silk, as soft as cream or butter or milk. “Or these lips?”

She returned his kiss with interest. “What will I do?” she said. “Without that smile.” She said. “Ah, there it is.” She grinned. “Or these hands.” Robb’s hands were twice the size of hers and rough where hers were soft, callused and hard. Said Margaery, “what will I do if you find another girl in the crowd?”

“Another girl?” he repeated. “There are no other girls.”

“What if you realize I’m just a silly girl and you need someone smarter-“

“No such thing.” Promised Robb. “There is no girl half as clever as you.”

“Or older.” She continued.

“Age is not important to me.” said he. “If you were forty I would love you. If you were eighty I would love you.”

Continued she, “If you were old and wrinkled and walked with a cane I would love you.”

“And one day you will.” He promised. “Whether it’s Dragonstone or Blackwater Bay or King’s Landing I will love you all the same. There is no city in Westeros that could take me from you, my darling.”

She stretched her arm over his chest, feeling him rest his head against hers with a small bump. She traced his beard with her fingers, continuing the task with her lips. “One day we shall see all of Westeros.” Said Margaery.

“From Winterfell to Qarth.” Robb promised.

“From the Shadowlands of Asshai to the beauty of Highgarden.”

“Yes.” Said Robb with another kiss. “We will go to Highgarden. Even if we are eighty and cannot walk we will go to Highgarden.”


	76. Secrets

_Chapter Seventy-Six_

_Gendry_

“Who did you get for the Secret Sansa?” asked Robb. He pitied Professor Stannis for having put him in a group with Jon, Gendry, and Theon. While they were supposed to be working on a diagram explaining the theories of social psychology Theon had made the mistake of brining up the gift exchange. 

At the far corner of the room Gendry lowered his voice, crossing his legs and pretending to write in his notebook when Professor Stannis looked over. “It’s a secret.” Insisted he.

“We all know you got Arya.” Said Jon with a playful roll of his eyes. Professor Stannis cleared his throat.

The group continued their conversation, Jon watching the clock above his head. “Let’s all say it at the same time.” Said Gendry.

“Fine.” Robb agreed.

Agreed Jon with a shrug. “Okay.”

“Whatever.” Conceded Theon, picking his nails with his pencil.

“Gentleman.” Said Professor Stannis. “Are you working or chatting?”

“Working.” Said Jon and Robb in the same moment.

“Chatting.” Said Theon, at the same time as his friends spoke.

Across the room Ygritte grinned and Jon followed suit, amused by the way their Professor’s jaw clenched and his eyes bulged. The longer they stared at each other the funnier it became until finally the bell rang and Stannis returned to his desk at the head of the room and took a swig of what suspiciously looked like whiskey from a thermos.

Gendry waited for Arya outside the door, kissing her as she walked up, speaking animatedly to Ygritte and her brother.

“Tormond.” Nodded Jon. Gendry watched them in amusement, Arya nudging him in the middle.

“Jon.” The ginger headed man returned gruffly. Their relationship was strained to say the least. If Jon had a dollar for every time Tormond threatened to kill him, Jon would be as rich as Tywin Lannister.

“Be nice.” Insisted Arya as she and Gendry walked to their next class hand in hand, laughing about how Arya was lucky Gendry’s family took no interest in him. She countered with the fact that Gendry’s family was Joffrey and after that the conversation died away.

They sat besides each other, Arya’s fingers walking up Gendry’s leg beneath the table. Not for the first time Arya was glad she was smart in school and had taken advanced science with Gendry.

Melisandre began her lecture as usual, moving from topic to topic as easily as a wave flows through the ocean. She walked around the tables, her long red dress trailing behind her. Arya and Gendry laughed to themselves, trying- and failing, to stifle their laughter behind their hands as they copied chemistry notes from the board.

“Gendry.” Said Melisandre, stopping him at the door. He kissed Arya goodbye, shaking his head when she asked him if he knew what was going on. He gave her a confused look and promised to meet her in the mess hall.

Melisandre closed the door behind her, Gendry watching over her shoulder as Arya’s head bobbed in and out of sight through the window of the door. “I’m sorry if I caused trouble Professor.” Started Gendry.

“No.” she insisted. Her hair was as wild as the green of her eyes. She watched Gendry curiously, unfalteringly. “Sit down.” Jon did as she was told. “Arya is a very pretty girl.” Said Melisandre. For some reason Gendry felt as if he were talking to his mother instead of his teacher and shifted awkwardly in his seat.

“Y-yes professor.” Said he, stiffening as Melisandre’s hand traced over his shoulder. Her arms encircled his neck and for the first time Gendry realized she had locked the door and drawn closed the curtains.

Gendry felt her breath on his neck and he flinched. Her nails were long and sharp as they dragged down his arms and though not hard enough to draw blood, they left long red marks. “Professor-“ he began.

“How old are you, Gendry?” she asked.

“Eighteen.” He stuttered. “I don’t understand-“

Suddenly Melisandre’s lips were on his. She was as cold as her eyes, her lips ice cold, feeling as if she had just suckled on ice cubes. Her tongue tastes of whiskey and Gendry felt his stomach turn, remembering the bottle he had seen in Stannis’ drawer. Her arms bound him to the chair, her body pushing against his.

“Stop.” Said Gendry. Her lips were cold and hard, pushing against his. She was soft beneath her layers, pushing her hips against Gendry sharply. “Stop!” he repeated.

Her lips were wet and cold, the worst combination that ever was. He was suddenly reminded of the leeches that had stuck to his skin when he and Arya went skinny-dipping in a lake two summers ago. Arya had been forced to pull them off one by one with a pair of tongs and a bottle of warm water mixed with salt. The memory made him even sicker than he was before.

He stood sharply, knocking over his chair in the process. Melisandre looked at him, her eyes like fire as they stared at him. He had no idea where her mind was. He could not fathom why she might want to kiss him.

She was twice his age, though she was extremely fit, and nice enough if he really thought about it, he wanted nothing to do with her.

With one last look at her he grabbed his books from the desk and slammed the door behind him, finding Jon just outside the door, his eyes wide and mouth agape.


	77. King Beyond The Wall

_Jon_

Jon felt like his world was crashing down around him. He felt that if he were stabbed it might be easier to bear.

He and Gendry were at Craster’s with Sansa and Dany, Jon treating. Gendry was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Arya, whom was supposed to have arrived an hour ago. But she was always late, so Jon was not worried.

Gendry had brushed his teeth six times, rinsed with mouth wash four times, drank boiling hot water, and attempted to take a shot of laundry soap- though Jon had stopped him. He had even hung his head out of the passenger seat of the car to try and get his tongue to fall off.

“It’s not so bad.” Said Sansa, taking a sip of her beer.

“Yes it is.” Said Gendry miserably, burying his face in his hands.

“Your right it is.” She agreed, rubbing his back.

“Stannis is a wet blanket.” Said Dany. “He gave me a detention once because I opened my book too loudly.”

“You know about the Baratheon’s.” Said Jon. “They hold a grudge.”

“Yeah.” Said Dany. “So to Targaryen’s. If you ever meet my father do not ever bring up Robert Baratheon or you will never, _never_ hear the end of it.” she said.

“Do you ever miss them?” asked Sansa. “Your family I mean.”

Daenerys shrugged with one shoulder and began to peel off the label on her bottle with her thumb. “Yeah.” She said after a few moments. Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “But it helps to say I don’t. They’re all so far away.”

“Why didn’t you go to Elia Martell’s school?” asked Gendry. “I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while.”

“Your sister?” asked Jon, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, she married my brother a few years ago. She started a school for special students or something like that. I think it’s an art school.” she said. “I actually was going to go there but I was away with Viserys and Rhaegar when class began so I couldn’t enter until next year.”

“I didn’t know that.” Said Sansa, almost sadly. “Are you still going to go?”

Dany looked up, her eyes bright and full of love for Sansa. She kissed her softly, brushing a strand of auburn hair from her face. “I go where you go.”

“You jump, I jump.” Teased Gendry, though in truth he thought the whole of it was sweet.

He remembered the day he and Arya had first watched Titanic and both ended up crying, thought both of them tried to hide the tears from the other, blaming their sniffles on allergies or too much pepper on their pizza. Eventually they had lay together on the couch, watching the movie all over again and bawling their eyes out like children.

“Was she a good kisser at least?” asked Jon.

“Ew!” Sansa hit him on the shoulder.

“No.” said Gendry. “Not at all. I felt like one of those people who ingested a bug egg and end up growing a slug inside their mouth.” The group gagged in unison.

Jon poked his head up, seeing a flash of red in the crowd. He saw Ygritte and waved, though he found she was not looking at him, speaking instead to someone in the crowd. The dance floor was crowded and it was difficult to see but he saw her dancing, a hand on her hip and her arm wrapped around the neck of someone with long black hair.

Jon stood up, pushing his stool back and catching the interest of the rest of his group. Sansa followed his gaze and her jaw dropped. Dany looked like she could breathe fire she was so angry. Thought it took him a moment, Gendry eventually caught on and fell silent.

Jon watched as Ygritte’s hips rocked back and forth into someone else’s, her body moving with the music. He was filled with icy hot fury. “Who is that?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Mance Rayder.” Said Dany.

“As in ‘King Beyond The Wall’ Mance Rayder?” asked Sansa. She had often heard Arya listening to their music. She and Gendry had even gone to a few of their concerts, Arya amused by the sheer number of knickers that had been thrown onstage at Mance’s feet.

“Maybe she’s just dancing.” Started Gendry.

“No.” said Jon. He knew her kind of dancing too well to be fooled. His hand closed around his beer so tightly it nearly cracked under the pressure.

If there was any doubt in his mind as to what was happening Ygritte turned her head, her arm encircling Mance’s broad neck and her fingers running through his dark hair. Her lips were on his and Jon felt like he had been set alight, fury filling him with white hot rage.

Ygritte looked like she was the only person in the crowd, she only had eyes for Mance. She did not even see Jon, standing heartbroken near the bar.

Arya appeared beside them with a tray in her arms. “I got shots!” she said happily. “You light them on fire and-“ but she did not have a chance to finish speaking. Jon picked up the first shot, downing it in one sip before moving on to the next.

Soon he had finished five shots and had attempted to stalk across the room and confront Ygritte but she had already gone, leading Mance away by the hand. There was no doubt in his mind as to where they were going. He recognized the look in her eyes. It was pure lust, the way she had looked at him when she had first seen him on stage at Craster’s.

He took three more shots, feeling woozy and as if his feet were made of bricks. The last thing he remembered was Sansa brushing his hair back and his knuckles bloodied.


	78. Jedi Powers

_Dany_

“Hey!” Dany said, jogging to catch up with Sansa and Arya. The hallway was packed with students, wooden lockers opening and closing, the sound of books being opened and pages flipping, and school loafers scuffing across the stone floors.

“Hello darling.” Said Sansa, pressing a kiss to Dany’s pursed lips. Dany returned the gesture with a smile, brushing Sansa’s hair behind her ear. The two seemed so happy, Sansa’s red lips pulling into an unfaltering grin, Dany’s violet eyes sparkling.

Arya made a mock sick face but smiled underneath it all, taking her phone out of her pocket and seeing a text from Gendry.

_Miss you_ , it read. It was simple enough but it made Arya’s heart flutter near her throat. She returned the message with a kiss and a smile emoji.

“Hey.” Greeted Arya, giving Dany a quick hug.

With a whirl of curly hair and the sudden appearance of tweed Margaery appeared. “Is that a new skirt?” asked she, turning the trio of girls into a quartet. Dany did a quick spin, the corners of the red plaid skirt kicking up a bit. “Bit short.” She teased.

“You would know.” Scoffed Arya. Even now, in the dead of winter, Margaery’s shirt was at her thighs, much to the interest of Robb who stood at the other end of the hall.

“It’s very cute.” Margaery conceded, lifting her hands in defeat.

“You can borrow it whenever you want.” Dany said, her hand slipping into Sansa’s.

Margaery did a happy dance, throwing her arms around Dany. “I love having girlfriends.” She grinned.

Conversation continued animatedly as the group walked down the hall towards the study rooms. “Look,” said Dany, pulling Arya aside. “I know I’m not supposed to tell or anything, at least not in front of Sansa.” She added. “I got Jon for the Secret Sansa.”

Arya grinned. “That’s great. He loved his book the other day.”

“Really?” said Dany. “That’s great. I was wondering if there was any way King’s Academy allows pets in the dorms.”

Arya frowned, Dany mimicking the gesture. “No.” she said, dropping her voice to a whisper as Jon passed them. He was scowling, wrapped in a great winter coat with the buds of his earphones hidden beneath his curly hair. He looked miserable, giving the girls a sad smile.

“I was just thinking that if we could bring Ghost over it would cheer him up. Jon I mean, though I’m sure Ghost would be happy too.” Said Dany. “I really want to. Enough to make an appointment with the headmaster’s wife.”

“You did what?” Arya screeched. The room looked up at her in surprise, Jon cocking a black eyebrow and Sansa wrinkling her brow from across the room. “You can’t reason with her. She’s awful.”

“I know.” Said Dany. “But if I don’t ask I’ll regret it. I’m on my way there now.”

Arya frowned deeply, her brown eyes wide. Everybody knew Lady Lannister’s reputation for codling Joffrey and being a right royal bitch to everyone else.

“Good luck.” Said Arya. “May the force be with you.”

“Thanks.” Said Dany. “But even Jedi powers can’t save me from Cersei Lannister.”


	79. Lady Lannister

_Cersei Lannister_

Cersei had always understood the allure the Targaryen’s brought. They were all as tall as models, with legs as long and thin as gazelles and cheekbones that would make Meryl Streep cry.

_Stunning_ , that is the only word Cersei could think of. Sitting in front of her Daenerys Targaryen was stunning. She was as striking as her brothers, her eyes wide and doe like, her mouth round and lips red like candy apples. She was thin, thin enough to make Kate Moss want to strangle her. _Thinner than Cersei_ , thought the headmistress bitterly.

Daenerys and Rhaegar were practically twins, both carrying the same twinkling eyes and graceful necks. The pair of them always seemed to be amused by something, their eyes sparkling and the corners of their lips pulling into smiles.

Cersei hated her on sight, thought irrational, the hatred burned within her for years. Since Rhaegar had chosen that awful Elia Martell over her.

Cersei remembered the days when she was in school. Rhaegar was always beautiful, always poised and always ready to stand in front of a camera. Cersei had always been surprised when Rhaegar had chosen to stand behind the camera instead of in front of it.

He always had his guitar with him, his long fingers plucking at the strings softly and his voice a sweet melody that made every girl at the school lust after him. It was as if he had cast a spell on them, the girls running after him like he had perfected the elixir of life.

Cersei had never been one of them. She would never lower herself by chasing after him. Instead she waited for him to come to her. She was so lovely with her golden hair and jade eyes, her legs long and thin, her stomach as flat as a board. Any guy at school would have killed to be with her. but instead Rhaegar had closed Elia Martell, as plain as a girl could be. Mousy, thought Cersei, nothing like her brother.

Where Elia was soft and round and frumpy, Oberyn was thin and muscular and golden. He was beautiful, though not nearly as Rhaegar.

“Headmistress?” asked Daenerys, snapping Cersei out of her thoughts.

“Yes.” Said Cersei. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

“I was asking if there was any way that I could bring my dog on campus.” Said the silver haired girl. She stared at Cersei defiantly, her gaze unfaltering. Once again the headmistress was reminded of Rhaegar.

“No.” said Cersei. “No pets allowed on campus. No exceptions.”

But Daenerys did not stand to leave. She continued to watch Cersei. “Are you sure?” she asked. “The headmaster seemed more than willing.”

The way she said the words made Cersei’s blood boil. “What is that supposed to mean?” she snapped.

“I just mean that Headmaster Robert said it was alright.”

“So what are you here for?”

Daenerys shrugged, brushing her long hair over her shoulder. “Just thought that you would be willing to change your mind. With the divorce and all-“

“What?” Cersei snapped.

“With the school not being open for much longer I mean. You can probably loosen up with the rules.”

“Get out of my office.” Said Cersei.

“Your office.” The Targaryen girl repeated. “For how much longer?”

Cersei wanted to scream.


	80. UD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a few messages from people a bit confused about the characters ages or years so here we go:
> 
> Characters in Year Four- Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, Gendry Waters, Ygritte, Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, Ramsay Bolton, Samwell Tarly, Khal Drogo, Rakharo, Talisa Maegyr, Ros,  
> Characters in Year Three- Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen, Margaery Tyrell, Ellaria Sand, Shae, Joffrey Baratheon, Missandei, Jeyne Poole,  
> Characters in Year Two- Arya Stark, Myrcella Baratheon,  
> Characters in Year One- Bran Stark, Jojen Reed, Meera Reed, Tommen Baratheon,  
> Teachers and Staff- Jaime Lannister (coach), Brienne Lannister (coach), Tyrion Lannister (professor), Stannis Baratheon (professor), Melisandre (professor), Petyr Baelish (professor), Oberyn Martell (professor),   
> Cersei Lannister (headmistress), Robert Baratheon (headmaster),

_Arya_

It was Saturday morning and Dany had roused Arya awake at seven thirty, though it felt like five AM to Arya, who preferred to sleep in on the weekends.

They were driving back to Winterfell to get Ghost for Jon’s final Secret Sansa present and thought hey had tried to keep it a secret, somehow the news had traveled and soon enough Gendry, Sansa, Margaery, and Robb had tagged along.

With the car full, the windows down, and music blasting Dany drove off campus. To Arya it felt amazing to be free, if only just for a moment.

Dany’s car was incredible, sleek and fast, with seats they were large enough to house three people each, and with Sansa, Arya and Gendry crammed in besides Dany it really did.

In the back seat Robb sat with his arm around Margaery, the Tyrell girl dozing in and out of consciousness beside him. She was not a morning person either, Loras had told them after Margaery had once punched him in the jaw for waking her before ten thirty.

“Hungry?” Dany called after an hour and a half on the road, turning the knob on the dashboard until the music died down. A chorus of approval came up. “What should we get?”

“Chinese.” Said Gendry and Arya at the same time.

“Whatever.” Said Sansa and Margaery in unison, laughing softly.

“English breakfast!” called Robb; it was his favorite they all knew. After five minutes of begging and bartering the car finally agreed with Robb and soon enough Dany’s car pulled into the parking lot of a proper English breakfast restaurant. The group’s mouths watered in unison and as soon as the door opened Dany’s stomach grumbled from hunger.

With their bellies full of Yorkshire pudding and bangers and mash the group drove away, less than an hour from Winterfell.

“How are we going to fit Ghost in the car?” asked Robb. He thought Dany was underestimating how large the wolf was.

“We’ll manage.” She replied coolly. “I have three dogs back home.” Dany answered, turning the wheel this way or that.

“What are their names?” asked Margaery, having been fully woken by the smell of fresh tea and eggs at the restaurant. The clock on the dashboard read ten in bright red letters.

“Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal.” Said Sansa from memory. She had seen pictures of the three dogs and had instantly fallen in love, her weakness for animals taking over.

Dany grinned. “They’re back home in Dragonstone.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that.” Said Robb, leaning forward in his seat. He brushed his hair back with his hand.

Dany took one last drag and tossed the butt of her cigarette out of her open window. “About what?” asked she, looking at him in the rear view mirror.

“You’ve heard that King’s Academy is closing haven’t you?” he asked and she nodded in response. “Well, a lot of us are applying for UD.”

“UD?” asked Arya.

“University of Dragonstone.” Robb teased. “Duh.” He ruffled her hair affectionately. Gendry grinned at her, giving her a light kiss on the cheek and causing the youngest Stark girl to blush furiously, much to the cars amusement.

“Why did you leave?” he asked. “Dragonstone I mean.” Dany was quiet for a long while. “I didn’t mean to pry-“ he said after a moment.

“No, it’s not that.” She said. “I just needed to get away for a while but…my parents want me to come back. To go to Elia’s school.”

“Elia Martell?” asked Margaery. “Oberyn Martell’s sister.”

“Yeah.” She replied. Her eyes stared blankly at the white road ahead of her, wary of the snow that was falling heavily.

“So are you going to go?” asked Sansa timidly. She and Arya exchanged a look of concern.  

“I dunno.” The silver haired girl shrugged. “It’s so far from everyone.”

By everyone she meant Sansa of course. But the rest of the King’s Academy family had become her real family. She loved them as much as she loved Aerys and Viserys and Rhaegar. She did not want to think about leaving them. The thought made her feel quite sick and she felt the Yorkshire pudding like an anvil in her stomach.

“I was actually thinking that if I did go back…you could come with me.” she said to Sansa.

Sansa turned the color of her hair, her cheeks red from both cold and embarrassment. “Really?”

“Only if you want to.” Dany added quickly. “I don’t mean to force you or-“

“That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard.” Said Robb. His voice was so loud that Dany jumped.

“Someone drank too much coffee this morning.” Arya grunted.

“No really.” He insisted. “Listen. I mean Jon and I are both going to Dragonstone anyway so mum and dad wouldn’t be able to use that excuse.”

“What excuse?” asked Gendry.

“That you would be alone up there. I mean we could all go.”

“Robb you’re mad.” Said Margaery.

“No listen!” he said, his eyes wide with excitement. “Jon, Gendry and I have already sent in our applications and we should be hearing back any day now. And Elia’s school is open to year ones to year fours. Then after you graduate you all could enroll in UD. We could all stay together!”

“That does sound really nice.” Sansa said, considering.

“But I don’t know if mum and dad would go for it.” Arya said, frowning.

“We can convince them.” Robb said. “I mean if King’s Academy is closing anyway what’s the problem?”

“And Sansa can make one of those slide presentations she always does!” added Gendry.

“What?” Sansa and Dany said in unison.

“You remember,” said Gendry. “When Sansa wanted to get that new computer for Christmas and she made a sixteen slide presentation about what a great computer it was and how it would only benefit to use it and-“

“Yeah!” grinned Arya. “Mom bought it the next day!”

“And I made one for Arya’s trip to Blackwater Bay.” Sansa agreed.

“And they let you go?” asked Dany. Arya nodded. “So let’s make a presentation.”

“It takes so much time.” Complained Sansa, her fingers entwining with Dany’s. “But it’s worth it if we’re all together.”


	81. Pajama Party of Five

_Catelyn Stark_

Catelyn Stark answered the door in her pajamas.

She had been so surprised that anyway was at her door that she assumed it to be the post man or perhaps a neighbor warning her that she had left the lights in her car on overnight.

But instead she had opened the door to find the porch crowded with her children, both official and unofficial. They grinned at her, waving, and all speaking over each other.

“Hi mum.” Grinned Arya, hugging Catelyn tightly.

“Sansa, Arya, Robb what are you doing here?” she asked, enveloping her three eldest children in hugs. “Where is Jon?” she asked, looking around for him.

“Not here.” Said Arya.

“We’ve come here to surprise him with Ghost.” Said Sansa.

“But dogs aren’t allowed on campus since the incident.” Said Catelyn. “Come in come in!” she said, ushering inside the children. She gave Dany, Gendry, and Margaery hugs as they crossed the porch.

The Stark’s house was decorated for Christmas, soft white lights bordering the windows and the front door, glowing decorations of Santa and candy canes running down the path in the front yard. Once inside Sansa could see a Christmas tree in the living room. The bushy tree was bare, so that the children could decorate it when they returned home on their holiday mini-break. “What incident?” asked Dany.

The Starks froze. “Uh…” began Arya.

“Well…” said Sansa.

“Come on then I would love to hear.” Dany grinned and wiggled her silver eyebrows.

“I’ll tell it then.” Said Robb, remembering. “One day Joffrey was being a right royal prick to Arya and Sansa and he grabbed her.” Catelyn frowned at the memory, her eyes narrowing. “Nearly broke her wrist the wanker.” He grunted. “Arya’s dog Nymeria bit him-“

“Not hard.” Assured Arya. “Though she should have.” She added under her breath.

“Left a tiny scar. Not much larger than a match stick.” Continued Robb.

“Really that boy is such a cry baby.” Agreed Catelyn. “Shall I make a pot of tea?” she asked.

“Yes please.” Said Dany, aching for a cup.

Catelyn called upstairs for Ned and the head of the Starks descended the stairs in plainclothes, grinning as he saw his family. “What a surprise.” Said he, rushing down the stairs to meet them. “What is the occasion?”

When he hugged Dany she grinned. Her face was buried in his chest, Eddard Stark standing nearly three heads taller than her. She smiled fondly, feeling his arms around her lovingly and wondered if this is what it was like to be hugged by a father. She could count the times her own father had hugged her on one hand.

“They’re planning a surprise for Jon.” Said Catelyn, her husband wrapping an arm around her. “Bringing Ghost to campus.”

“But I thought there were no dogs allowed since-“ he began.

“I had a meeting with Cersei.” Said Dany.

“You spoke with the headmistress?” asked Ned, impressed. Catelyn went to fetch the tea, returning with a cup for each of them and a saucer of milk.

“And?” urged Robb, dropping three cubes of sugar into his tea.

“She nearly bit my head off but it was worth it.”

“I’m impressed.” Said Sansa proudly.

“Me too.” Said Arya. “You’re becoming more like me.”

“And vice versa.” Said Catelyn. “I heard you got high marks on all your mid terms.”

Arya did a mock curtsy and Gendry grinned at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “Do you want to see Lady?” Sansa asked Dany, who nodded enthusiastically.

When Sansa opened the back door she was bowled over by five massive dogs, more wolves than anything. Dany instantly recognized Ghost, the dog blending in completely with the snow. Next came Grey Wind, who, when he saw Robb come outside behind Sansa, bounded over to him and jumped into Robb’s open arms.

Robb laughed, falling back into the snow and feeling Grey Wind’s pink tongue running over his face.

Arya came next, running and nearly tackling Nymeria, both girl and dog rolling around in the snow happily. Lady trotted over to Sansa and allowed her head to be pet by the girl, her pink tongue running over Dany’s hand and up her arm.

By the time the dogs calmed down, the Stark children were soaking wet from lying in the snow and their faces had been peppered with kisses. “I miss my dogs.” Said Dany.

Robb seemed to appear out of nowhere. “I hear Elia allows pets on campus.”

“What is it with you?” asked Arya, slapping him on the arm. Gendry laughed hysterically as Nymeria licked his face, sitting on top of him and pinning him to the ground.

“She loves him as much as you do.” said Sansa, teasingly. Arya flushed but did not say anything.

“Mum, dad.” Said Sansa, coming into the living room. “Is it true about King’s Academy?”

Catelyn patted the couch, inviting Sansa to sit beside her. “Unfortunately yes.” She said.

“Mum you can’t let it happen!” said Arya.

“Honey-“

“Arya’s right mum.” Said Robb. “We have a plan.”

“A plan?” asked Ned, his interest piqued. “What kind of plan?”

All eyes fell to Sansa. She blushed lightly and stood up. “Well.” She began, clearing her throat. “We thought that since Robb, Jon, Theon and Gendry are going to university next year in Dragonstone. Well…” she said. “Well we thought that we would enroll in Elia’s school.”

“Elia Martell?” asked Ned. “She is a fine woman.”

“Indeed.” Said Catelyn. “But Sansa-“

“Mum please.” Said Sansa.

“Mrs. Stark may I say something?” said Dany.

“Of course dear.” Catelyn nodded, turning to face her. “What’s the matter?”

“My family is not always around.” Daenery’s began. “They travel and work a lot and we never really have much time to spend together.” She said. “So I’ve really never known how a family works, I mean until I met Sansa and all of you.” She looked down, unable to meet Catelyn’s eyes. “I really think of you lot at my family and I really…really don’t want to lose you.”

Catelyn looked like she might cry. Ned was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes glossy. Arya nuzzled closer to Gendry. Robb kissed Margaery’s temple.

“My dear,” Catelyn began. “Whether its official or not you belong in this family. Large as it may be there is always room for you.” She said. “And that includes the two of you as well,” she said to Margaery and Gendry.

“What your mother was trying to say before is that we’ve already decided what’s going to happen next year.” Ned said.

“Well?” Robb urged.

Catelyn sipped her tea, a smile playing at her lips. “We’ve already enrolled you at Elia’s school.”

Dany could have sang.


	82. Letters of Acceptance (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter grew too long so I had to split it in two. Hope you enjoy x

_Jon Snow_

 Jon awoke to someone licking his face. For a moment he was confused, blindly reaching around to fend off whoever it was. With his eyes half closed and his mouth opened in a yawn, Jon feared that it was Theon, drunk and thinking Jon was Ramsay. “What-“ he said, sitting up in his bed so fast he nearly hit his head on the bunk above him.

“Happy Christmas Jon!” he heard the voice of Sansa. His eyes were too blurry to see.

“Christmas isn’t until next week!” he said tiredly.

“Well don’t tell that to him.” came Robb’s voice.

“Who?” Jon said, his eyes opening fully. He gasped, finding Ghost sitting at the foot of his bed, the massive white dog licking his face and nipping at his feet. “What is this?” he asked, hugging Ghost.

“It’s a Secret Sansa miracle!” grinned Dany. She shrugged out of her winter coat, hanging it over the back of the chair and standing before them in a long sleeved flannel shirt and a pair of tight slacks.

“This is amazing.” Said Jon, rubbing his tired eyes. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was wearing his red and green Christmas pyjamas and pulled the blankets up to his chin. “I can’t believe it.” he said, shaking his head. “I can’t believe Robert Baratheon agreed.”

“He took some coercion.” Said Dany with a grin and a waggle of her eyebrows. She and Sansa sat on Robb’s bed beside him, Ghost taking up the majority of Jon’s bed with his massive white body.

“We have another surprise.” Said Robb, crossing the room to Jon’s bed.

“What is it now?” asked Jon, cocking an eyebrow. “Did you find the recipe for the elixir of life?”

“Not quite that good.” Shrugged Robb, standing at the edge of Jon’s bed. “Look.” He held out a stack of addressed letters. Jon squinted to see the address but Robb pulled them away before he could read. “They’re our acceptance letters for UD.”

“Gods!” said Jon, trying to snatch them back from Robb but he grinned and dangled them just out of reach.

“Uh, uh, uh.” Said Sansa with a click of her tongue as she slapped Jon’s hands away. “Not yet. We have to wait for Loras and Renly to bring their letters and Gendry’s on his way. Arya said he was running.”

“What about Theon?” asked Jon.

“Great of you to think of me mate.” Said Theon, poking his shaggy head down from the top bunk. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and allowed them to hang down. “You do care.” He teased and Robb slapped his foot away as it hung in front of his face.

“Change your socks mate!” Robb said, pinching his nose shut.

“Sam is coming too.” Said Jon, checking his text messages. “Said he just got his letter and came straight away. Should be here in a moment.” He only had to walk down the hall after all.

“Why can’t we open them now?” asked Jon. “We’ve waited long enough.”

“You promised you would open them all together.” Said Sansa. “They should be here any minute.” She said as she looked at her watch, pulling up her sleeve.

As if on queue the door opened and Margaery rushed in, dragging a very tired looking Loras Tyrell behind her and he in turn had Renly Baratheon by the hand. His hair was disheveled, curly brown hair poking up in every direction. The two were great opposites; Renly a morning person while, clearly, Loras was not.

“Now just waiting for-“ began Sansa.

“He’s here!” said Arya, filing into the room. Gendry came behind her, huffing and still in his rugby uniform. He was sweating and breathing heavily, wiping his brow with his sleeve and saying he would kill for a cup of water.

The room was more than crowded and Jon was extremely thankful to have the Lannister brother’s as his dorm advisers, knowing they would not be too strict even though they had exceeded dorm capacity by nearly double.

“Alright let’s open them!” shouted Robb. A chorus came up in response. Sansa began to hand out the letters, Loras and Renly already having had theirs.

Margaery crawled beside Robb in bed, wrapping her arms and legs around him from behind until she looked very much like a turtle shell on his back. Arya sat on Gendry’s lap in the computer chair, Sansa and Dany in the other. Ghost crowded Jon in his bed, laying his head in Jon’s lap, much to his amusement.

“On three!” said Jon. “One…two…”


	83. Letters of Acceptance (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of two.

_Jon Snow_

“Just open them already!” cried Arya impatiently.

“Wait!” said Robb. “We promised we would phone mum and dad!” said he, quickly dialing his phone. Soon enough Catelyn’s face appeared in the screen of his phone and she grinned, waving to the crowded room. “Mum we’re opening out acceptance letters.”

“Oh wonderful.” She said. “Ned come over here for a moment!” Eddard Stark appeared besides her, waving with one hand, holding a cup of coffee with the other.

“Open them!” Arya repeated. “The suspense will kill me.” said she, doing the honors for Gendry.

The small room was filled with the sound of paper ripping and then became suddenly quiet as the fourth years read their letters and the others watched with bated breath as they did so. Sansa held the phone so Robb could read his letter, grinning at her mum and waiting anxiously for someone to speak.

“Well?” demanded Arya of Gendry. He looked at her, his face pale. “Is it bad?” she asked, taking his hand and preparing for the worst.

He shook his head. “You didn’t get in?” asked Sansa, aghast. “That’s ridiculous.” She cried. “You’ve got some of the best grades in school and you play like every sport. This is absurd. If the University of-“

“No Sansa.” He said with a grin. “I got in.” The room was filled with applause and Gendry accepted a kiss from Arya, relief flooding his features.

“What about you?” asked Margaery of Robb, kissing his cheek softly. He was still reading his letter. Margaery waited impatiently.

He nodded his head, his face breaking into a smile. “I got in.” he said, turning in the bed and grabbing Margaery’s cheeks, kissing her fully on the lips. “I got in.” he repeated, as if he could not believe it. Jon grinned at him. It had been Robb’s dream to go to UD since they were children and Robb had found out that that was where Aemon Targaryen had gone.

“Jon?” asked Catelyn, her face swimming on the screen. She held a cup of tea to warm her hands, searching for her glasses so that she could see more clearly.

Jon Snow nodded excitedly. “I got in.” he grinned. His eyes swam and his lips pressed together. “I got in on scholarship.”

“Gods that’s amazing!” said Dany, hugging him tightly. He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek in a fit of happiness.

“The letter says they’ll pay for everything.” Jon said, as if in a daze. “I can’t believe it.” 

“I can.” Said Eddard. “You’re a very bright boy Jon. I am so proud of you.”

“We are all proud of you, Jon.” Added Catelyn. Jon looked like he might die of embarrassment, his cheeks blushing fiery red. Ghost licked his face and he laughed, nuzzling his head into the dogs white fur, mostly to hide his blush.

Margaery turned next to her brother. Loras seemed to have woken fully now, his arms around Renly, kissing every inch of his face he could reach. “We both got in.” Loras said, embracing Renly fully.

He grabbed his sister and spun her around what little space was left in the room, lifting her into the air by the waist. Both Tyrell siblings giggled, their faces flooded with happiness.

“You’re brother will be mad.” Said Eddard with a grin.

Renly scoffed, waving him away. “He’s always mad about something. I’ve learned to let it go.” he said. “Thanks again Ned.”

“Sam?” Jon questioned. 

“Obviously Sam got in.” said Sansa with a small laugh. “Is that even a question?”

“You’re right.” Said Jon, rolling his eyes. Sam, Gendry, and Renly were competing for valedictorian of their graduating class, the three with the best grades in year four. Jon was not sure who would win, but secretly thought it would be Sam. “What am I wasting my breathe for?”

When Sam didn’t speak Jon felt panic fill his body, thinking that by some unbeknownst reason Samwell hadn’t actually be accepted. “They gave me a full scholarship too!” he said. “I can’t believe this. My mum would be so proud, I’ve got to call her.”

He stumbled to his feet. “And Gilly too. Gods I’ve got to call them!” he excused himself outside, the door closing as they heard Sam speaking excitedly to his mother on his mobile.

“Theon?” Robb questioned. The Greyjoy boy didn’t answer. “Theon?” he called, yanking Theon’s leg.

“What?” called Theon, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Gods I fell asleep.” He laughed and Jon threw a pillow at his head. “I’m only joking.” He teased. “I got in as well. Guess I won’t be rid of you lot that easily.”

“This is great.” Said Sansa. “We’ll all be together.”

“In Dragonstone.” Said Arya. “Can you imagine what it’ll be like?”

“Beautiful.” Said Dany dreamily. “It’s beautiful there. We could go to the beach every day.”

“That’ll be great.” Said Sansa. “The beach every day.” She repeated happily.

“Congratulations children.” Came Catelyn Stark through the phone. “We are so proud of all of you. This is the start of the next chapter of your lives, I hope you’re ready for it.”

“Oh Cat.” Replied Ned. “They’re ready. Congratulations again boys, you deserve it.”

“What we deserve is drinks. Who is buying at Craster’s tonight?” asked Theon.

“What?” Catelyn asked. “Are you boys drinking?” she demanded.

“Bye mum got to go.” Said Robb quickly, hanging up the phone. “That was a close one.” He half grinned, half grimaced. “But really, who’s buying tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. You didn't really think I would separate the gang did you? x


	84. Karaoke at Craster's

_Tyrion_

 Tyrion had not expected Craster’s to be so crowded that night. He had not expected the parking lot to be full and to see so many cars that some had even parked on the grass or on the hill behind the pub. He had not expected to see Sansa out on a school night with a drink in her hand and Dany’s lips on hers. And he definitely had not expected to see Sansa drunk and dancing on a table.

It was Friday night, one of Tyrion’s favorite days of the week. Not only because it was bar trivia night at Craster’s but it meant there were no classes to teach tomorrow and that he would not have to hide his hangovers as he had to during the week.

Sometimes on Friday nights Shae would even sneak into his rooms and spend the night with him in bed.  Those were really his favorite days.

Tyrion rode with Jaime and Brienne in Jaime’s car, Petyr and Oberyn following in their own cars. Even though Tyrion was buying tonight- and for the rest of the nights, he was happy. Shae was meeting him at Craster’s and she said she had just bought a new dress when out shopping with Sansa. She had not given much detail except to say it was pink and it was tight. Tyrion couldn’t wait.

Once inside the bar Tyrion was accosted by loud music. It wasn’t that he didn’t like music. He had just been expecting quiet acoustic music and teams competing for a week of free drinks.

“I guess there’s no trivia today.” Said Petyr. He looked visibly disappointed as to not have an opportunity to show off his massive intellect, or so he called it. Ros shrugged, whispering something in his ear that made him smile.

“Well I would say leave but…” began Oberyn Martell with a wicked smile. “It’s Friday night and I believe _Tyrion_ is buying.”

They agreed and Tyrion left to pick a table. “I’ll be right back.” Said Shae. “I’ve got to congratulate Robb and Jon.”

“On what?” asked Petyr, taking a long pull from his beer.

“They got their acceptance letters from the University of Dragonstone today.” Said Shae. “They’re out for drinks celebrating.”

“We should all congratulate them.” Said Ellaria Sand, moving seductively through the crowd and to their table at the other side of the room. Oberyn walked after her, walking slowly so that he could appreciate the curve and sway of her hips.

“Professor!” said Sansa in surprise. She hid the drink she had just taken a sip of behind her back and flushed.

“Don’t worry.” Said Petyr in his always-seductive drawl. “We promise we won’t tell.” Tyrion remembered Petyr’s crush on Catelyn Stark. He found Sansa eerily similar to her, attracted to the red of her hair and the green of her eyes. But Tyrion knew Petyr would never try anything, especially as Sansa had shown absolutely zero interest in him.

“What are you drinking?” asked Ellaria; taking a sip of the drink Sansa had taken from behind her back. “Is that a gin and tonic?”

“White Russian actually.” Sansa corrected, sipping the drink through the straw.

“Mine’s the gin and tonic.” Said Margaery, taking her drink off the table. Her face was pleasantly flushed and Tyrion assumed that was not her first drink.

“What about you?” asked Tyrion to Dany. She sat beside Sansa, her legs crossed, a cigarette lit in her hand and a leather coat around her shoulders. She looked to be the epitome of badass female heroine or a woman in a film noir.

“Tequila Mockingbird.” Daenerys grinned, flicking the ash from her cigarette into an ashtray. To complete the image she blew smoke from her nose like a dragon and suddenly Tyrion remembered what it felt like to be a schoolboy in love.

“I always appreciate a good literary pun.” Said Petyr with a grin, thought he didn’t seem to even see Dany, his eyes glued to Sansa. “But we’ll leave you to your fun.”

Oberyn stepped forward, his arm around Ellaria’s waist, her hand splayed across his chest. Tyrion was jealous, missing Shae more than ever. “We just wanted to congratulate you on your acceptance to UD.” Said their French professor.

“Thanks professor.” Said Jon as Oberyn clapped him on the back.

“Call me Oberyn.” He grinned. “We’re off the clock.”

“I went to UD.” Said Brienne, cuddling with Jaime. “It’s a really great school.”

“I didn’t know that.” Said Sansa. “That’s really cool. It would be awesome if you could get a job there. Universities often hire alumni.” She said.

“Way ahead of you.” Brienne said with a wink.

The door of the women’s bathroom opened and Shae came out in a flourish of light colored fabric. She saw Tyrion and her face lightened, running across the room and into his arms. “My lion.” She grinned, peppering his face with kisses.

She didn’t feel embarrassed about their public displays of affection at all, she wasn’t even phased by it. Tyrion loved that about her. Among other things.

The two groups separated, the older group leaving the younger one to their drinking and celebrating.

It had only been an hour or so when the karaoke began and a drunken Theon took the stage, singing _I Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore_ to someone in the crowd and then accidently falling off stage, nearly breaking his arm in the process.

Tyrion couldn’t help but laugh. Oberyn was so amused by the whole situation that he laughed so hard beer came out of his nose. Ramsay Bolton helped Theon back to his seat and he was received with a round of applause and cheers from Robb and Loras Tyrell.

Then Robb and Margaery took the microphones in an excruciatingly painful rendition of _Summer Nights_ from Grease. To Tyrion it looked like Margaery was faring way better than Robb, who was slurring and sure to black out soon. She was composed, as always, the only clue to her drinking the flush in her cheeks and the smile on her face.

There was one last song from Loras Tyrell singing I’ve Had The Time Of My Life from Dirty Dancing and then actually attempting to jump into Renly Baratheon’s arms like in the actual movie.

Finally karaoke was over- Tyrion thanked the Gods for that, and the DJ took over.

And that was when Tyrion turned to speak to Shae, only to find her watching Sansa, who was standing on a table with Dany, the two girls dancing seductively enough to make Tyrion, and others, stare.

Oberyn wolf whistled. “Is it just me or have we stepped inside a teenage boys fantasy?” asked he as Sansa and Dany descended the table, Dany’s hands dropping to Sansa’s hips, her fingers hooked in the belt of the Stark girl’s jeans.

“I don’t know.” Said Tyrion and Jaime in unison. “But I’m not complaining.”


	85. Gifts

_Margaery_

            “Aren’t you excited to find out who your Secret Sansa is?” asked Margaery to Robb as they walked towards his dorm. Tonight was the big reveal. After two long weeks of waiting the gift exchange was coming to a close with the last and biggest of the presents.

            “I have some ideas.” He replied coolly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He grinned, Margaery’s hair smelling of her favorite lavender shampoo, as soft as silk as he twirled a dark curl around his finger.

            The party was held in Robb’s dorm. With Tyrion Lannister as their dorm adviser they could have food and drinks and music, as opposed to the girls who had Selyse Baratheon as their adviser.

Once Sansa and Margaery had spoken too loudly and Selyse had given both girls a mark, threatening a second if they didn’t cease. She was an awful woman, with eyes like a hawk and a face that always looking sour.

Margaery had never understood why Stannis Baratheon had married her, though she did understand why he was having an affair.

Dany had brought a coffee cake from the coffee shoppe, arriving at Robb’s dorm in her uniform, the box steaming as she flipped the top open. She placed the cake on the table beside the other food.

Sansa had brought lemon cakes, Margaery and Loras made rose water cupcakes while on break at the flower shop, Theon and Arya bringing sodas and assorted liquors, and Gendry buying a jar of dip and a few bag of chips.

Robb had stolen a box of hot cocoa mix from the cafeteria and was currently microwaving mugs of milk and stirring in the cocoa mix one by one before distributing the drinks all around. Even Renly Baratheon had stopped by and brought the group a box of pizza, much to their appreciation, and he entered the room to applause and several kisses.

“You look cute.” Sansa whispered, twisting the straps of Dany’s apron around her fingers as she sat on the girls lap.

Gendry and Theon were both in their red and yellow striped rugby polo’s, sweating and drinking water by the gallon as they commented on how, much to their relief, Jaime Lannister had not gotten soft since dating Brienne. Arya sat on Gendry’s lap, not at all affected by his sweat and instead softly kissing the side of his face, a wrapped gift sitting in her lap.

“I think Sansa should give the first gift.” Said Theon, scratching the back of his head. His red flannel shirt unbuttoned at the top and his jeans were too lose, his absence of a belt noticeable. “After all it is a Secret Sansa.” He waggled his light eyebrows and shoved his phone in his pocket, presumably after having sent Ramsay a text message.

“Fine,” she said, digging around in her purse for a small package. She flushed as all eyes fell upon her, nervously brushing a strand of hair from her face. “Uh well I got Dany.” She said, her voice small.

Sansa handed the silver haired girl a gift, watching, as she ripped through the carefully wrapped paper and flipped open the lid of the box.

Dany grinned, her eyes swimming as she looked down at the package in her lap. It was a framed image of the group, Sansa and Dany in the front, the rest of the Stark’s and Tyrell’s surrounding them in a massive hug, making funny faces or grinning from ear to ear.

Dany remembered when the image had been taken at the Stark household during thanksgiving and hugged Sansa tightly, thanking her with a kiss and ignoring the whooping that followed. “My person was Jon.” Said Dany.

His eyes lit up. “You brought Ghost here?” he asked.

“With help.” Dany admitted, eyeing Robb and Sansa. “And I got you this.”

Jon opened the package, scattering paper all over the carpet. “Wow.” Was all he could say for a minute. “Wow. Wow.” He repeated in awe. “How did you get this?” it was an autographed copy of Jon’s favorite movie, American Beauty.

Dany shrugged, trying to dissipate his awe. “Actually my brother got it.”

“I’ll have to thank him one day.” He said, opening the plastic wrapping of the film case.

“Someday soon.” Added Sansa and Jon gave her a questioning look, raising a dark eyebrow.

“He attends UD as well.” Said Margaery. “He’s quite famous.”

“Is he?” asked Robb.

“Last year he ate thanksgiving at Angelina Jolie’s house.” Said Theon. The room stared blankly at him. “Don’t ask me how I know.” He said and switched on the radio, mostly so he would not have to speak anymore.

“Thank you.” He grinned, hugging Daenerys. She blushed lightly and returned his hug, standing on the tips of her toes to reach his shoulders. Jon continued the exchange, handing his gift to Sansa. “It’s nothing really.” He said, flushing the color of Margaery’s rose water cupcakes.

“It is something!” said Dany. “He called me when he bought it.” she said. “He was very excited.” Jon sent Dany a dirty look.

Sansa opened her gift, finding a book on the inside. Her eyes went wide, looking up at Jon in shock. “Jon.” She whispered. “This is…” she trailed off, unable to find the words.

“What is it?” asked Robb, straining his neck to see.

“It’s a first edition of my favorite book.” Said Sansa. She looked on the verge of tears, her eyes swimming. “The Velveteen Rabbit. Jon used to read this to me when I was a kid.” She threw herself into his arms, accidently knocking his chair over in the process and both Stark and Snow fell backward.

“What is going on here?” asked a familiar voice. Tyrion Lannister stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile stretched over his face. “I knew there was going to be a party but…”

Jon tried to detangle himself from Sansa too fast, sending both of them back to the ground in a heap. He was blushing so hotly that Tyrion was sure his blush could have heated the cocoa on the table beside him without a microwave. “And is that beer I see?” asked he.

Robb grinned. “We have enough for you, Professor.”

Tyrion was quiet for a long moment, considering his options. “Well okay then.” He said, sitting in the desk chair and taking a beer Theon offered, popping the cap and taking a long pull. “Continue with…whatever was going on.”


	86. Stark Clan

_Tyrion_

Tyrion was always surprised at how much he enjoyed the company of the Stark clan. They always seemed to be having fun and he loved their sense of camaraderie. He remembered when Sansa had been “accidently” hit by the car. Driven by one of Joffrey’s posse the car had been aiming for Margaery, most likely to get back at her for dumping his nephew, but Sansa had gotten in the way.

When he had gone to visit her in the hospital the entire clan was there, every seat in the waiting room filled.

Tyrion sat in Jon’s desk chair, a beer in his hand and a grand smile on his face as he watched the gift exchange- or Secret Sansa, as he had been corrected.

Margaery Tyrell was up next, a medium sized package in her lap. She grinned, happy to be the center of attention, and extended her arms towards Robb.

The way Robb looked at Margaery made Tyrion think that he thought the sun rose and set with her. It was a look of pure love, as if he knew she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and to Tyrion’s great relief she returned the look.

Robb unwrapped his gift. “Margaery this is incredible.” He said.

“What is it?” asked Jon.

“It’s a new jacket.” Said Robb, holding up the leather jacket. It was a large enough to fit him but snug enough to show off the muscles in his arms. The buttons were small and round, the color somehow bringing the color out of Robb’s eyes. “I love it.” he said. Next he gave Margaery her gift, the package small enough to house an eraser box or a pencil case.

She unwrapped it carefully, finding a floral print dress inside. She tried not to look disappointed but even Tyrion felt it.

With a smile glued to her face she gushed to Robb how much she loved it. “There’s something else in the box.” he said and she practically threw the dress across the room in her excitement to get to the other gift.

She pulled aside a few pieces of tissue and revealed a jewelry box and Tyrion’s eyebrows flew into his hair. Sansa seemed to have the same idea and opened her mouth to protest but the box only contained a necklace. “It’s lovely, Robb.” Said Margaery, sighing with visible relief to see it was not a ring.

It was a golden locket, the outside engraved with an intricate, cursive scripted “ _m_ ” and Margaery grinned from ear to ear, enveloping Robb in a bone-crushing hug. He urged her to open it and the inside was revealed to house a small photo of them, their heads together and their arms wrapped around each other.

As Margaery passed it around Tyrion caught a glimpse of the photo and found himself smiling as well, thinking the two looked a proper couple.  

“Well that leaves Arya and Gendry.” Said Jon.

“Well yeah. Right. Like Jon said I got Arya.” Said Gendry uncomfortably. Arya kissed his cheek again and took the gift from him, the box revealing a set of white fencing gloves.

“Gendry these are amazing.” She said and kissed him on the lips. “They must have been expensive.”

“You’re worth it.” he whispered and then cleared his throat, feeling everyone’s eyes on him.

“Well I got you this.” Said she. When Gendry opened the package he found two gifts, one a set of socks- to which the room dissolved into laughter. “No I wasn’t actually joking. They’re quality socks.” She said with a blush. “I thought you could use them when you played rugby. You know how you wear through your socks.”

Tyrion was amazed how mature the two were. Arya was the youngest of the Stark girls, yet sometimes she seemed as mature as Catelyn herself. It was clear that she was Eddard Stark’s daughter. Sansa explained that the socks had both been a gag gift and a true gift.

The second gift was a motorcycle jacket, a lovely leather thing that Tyrion wished he had. Gendry embraced Arya tightly and she sat fondly upon his knee, her arms around his neck for the rest of the night.

Tyrion wished Shae was near not for the first time during the night and as if by magic she appeared, standing in the doorway in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, her hands dug into the pockets of her navy anorak. She greeted her friends and crossed the room to him, occupying the space on his empty lap without paying any mind to any of the catcalls or whopping from the others.

Even Theon seemed to be in a happy mood, his phone buzzing several times throughout the night and he smiled each time he read the messages. Tyrion thought back to the people he had seen Theon with and could not decide if it was Jeyne Poole that had texted him or Ramsay Bolton.

He got his answer when there was a knock on the door and Ramsay himself appeared, his beard scruffy and his eyes as light as always. He received an icy welcome, the room watching awkwardly as Theon put on his coat and gloves and left the room, not before first planting a kiss on Ramsay’s stubbly cheek.

“That is not a pair I expected seeing.” Said Tyrion.

“Me neither.” Said Robb. “I thought it would only be a fling but Ramsay and Theon both are going to Dragonstone.”

“That’s a shame.” Said Tyrion. “He is not a nice guy. Far from it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I promise I read them all even though I may not reply.


	87. Cersei's Gift

_Sansa_

            There was only one more week before winter vacation. But it was far from an easy one. Sansa had five more final exams to study for, four of her hardest classes and one elective class.

And then there were the field hockey finals on Friday. _King’s Academy vs. Baelor’s Academy_ , the banners had been posted all over the campus for weeks. There had been two pep rallies already and another one planned for Tuesday.

Coach Brienne had doubled practices for the last two weeks, making them run twice as many laps as usual and do four times the amount of push-ups. Sansa’s arms hurt so much that she felt like they were going to fall off.

            Not only was the girl’s field hockey team playing but the boy’s rugby team as well.

Sansa sat in the library, books piled on her desk, her nose buried in her Latin textbook. She had spoken to Professor Oberyn earlier and he had hinted at what would be on the test so she was cramming majorly.

Her phone buzzed and she found a text from Margaery. _Loras is having a party tonight, please come_ , it read. Her phone buzzed again. _Take a break from studying_ , the message said. _Please come! Renly bought your favorite lemon cakes to entice you into coming._

Sansa looked at her watch. It was after ten and the library was empty, even Selyse Baratheon, the librarian, had disappeared.

Sansa was putting her books back on the shelf when she heard a noise. Peaking around the shelf she spotted Theon and almost walked out to meet him. She froze, her heart dropping as she realized he was whimpering.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. The book tightened in her hand. “Ramsay please, I’m sorry.”

Sansa moved a book on the shelf so she could see better. Ramsay was standing a few feet away from Theon, his hands turned to fists at his side. She was hit with painful flashbacks of Joffrey adapting the same pose, standing over her as she whimpered, whispering taunting things in her ears.

Her back ached as it still did sometimes, though the cuts had long ago healed. Ramsay whispered something angry and Theon sucked in his bottom lip. Ramsay took a step forward, Theon shrinking away until he wrapped his arms around him. Theon’s head pressed into Ramsay’s chest and Ramsay soothed him, humming a song until Theon stopped crying.

“Why are you crying?” Ramsay said and Sansa nearly gasped.

She remembered sitting in the passenger seat of Joffrey’s car. Cersei had given him a sleek black Lamborghini for his sixteenth birthday and Joffrey had decided to take it out for a spin.

Sansa remembered watching his foot press down on the gas pedal, her eyes glued to the speedometer as the spoke pointed to one hundred and ten miles per hour. She knew he wouldn’t get pulled over. Every cop in the city was in Tywin Lannister’s pocket. Joffrey could have murdered someone and still gotten away scot-free.

“Why are you crying?” Joffrey had demanded, his hand tightening on her knee. “Stop it. Aren’t you having fun?” he had said. “You’re ruining my birthday. You’re running it you stupid girl.”

Sansa was sure she was going to die. Joffrey’s car weaved in and out of traffic, his foot only pressing harder on the gas pedal when he saw Sansa’s frightened face. He had laughed. Even now she remembered the cruelness of his laugh. He jerked the wheel and they flew off the highway onto a side street, the car careening into oncoming traffic.

Sansa had screamed and Joffrey had only laughed louder. By the time she had gotten home she half expected her auburn hair to have turned gray.

“Why are you crying?” Ramsay repeated and Theon shook his head. “You won’t every cry again. Is that clear?” Theon nodded again. “Now,” Ramsay straightened his black shirt. “We’re late for Renly’s party.”

Sansa stuffed the books into her bag and ran from the library, pushing through the door and running down the snow-covered grass. She ran until she reached the door to Renly’s dorm, the Storm’s End dorm lively with music and people.

“Sansa.” Said a voice as Sansa walked right into someone. Petyr Baelish looked down at her, his brow furrowed. “What’s the matter, Sansa?”

“I’m fine.” she lied, as she so often had in the past. “Just late is all.” She adopted a fake smile and pushed passed him.


	88. Cosmo, Gin, and Fizzy

_Dany_

Dany greeted Sansa with a kiss at the door. “Apparently being the headmasters brother has its perks.” Said she. Sansa grinned and turned the brass knob of the door, feeling the vibration from the music even through the heavy door.

 Renly Baratheon had one of the largest dorm rooms the campus had to offer and he was allowed to throw as many parties as he wanted, the professors forced to turn the other cheek.

The room was packed with people. His desk covered in an assortment of liquor bottles and his computer connected to several speakers that had been set upon tables or on the balcony of the window and were blasting music.

 “What’s the matter?” Dany asked Sansa. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Sansa pulled Dany to a corner where the music was not so loud. The door opened again and Theon entered, his thumbs hanging from the pockets of his jeans and Ramsay at his side.

Ramsay Bolton greeted everyone charmingly, a smile pulled over his face and his arm draped over Theon’s shoulders. It was as if what Sansa had seen not ten minutes before had not even happened.

“What is it?” asked Dany, concerned. She followed Sansa’s gaze. “Ramsay?” she asked.

Sansa nodded. “I heard them in the library. Ramsay is…”

“Awful.” Said a voice. Tyrion Lannister, beer in hand, stood beside them. “What happened?” Sansa regaled the story of what she had seen in the library and both Dany and Tyrion listened with tight lipped intensity.

“There is little we can do not.” Said Dany.

“We can keep a close watch on them.” Said Tyrion.

“Oh we will.” Sansa whispered harshly. Theon and Ramsay were coming across the room towards them and the trio quickly changed the subject.

“No way, Mother’s Men are way better than Ny Sar.” Dany said quickly.

“Don’t let Arya hear you say that.” Sansa replied, following the pattern. Tyrion took a long drink to avoid speaking and watched Ramsay coolly.

“Hey guys.” Said Theon.

“Hey.” They echoed as easily as they could manage.

“You know Ramsay.” Said Theon. His eyes flicked toward Ramsay. He was not unattractive, thought Sansa. But there was something about his eyes, so light that they made her feel uneasy. It was as if they could see right through her, right into her soul as easily as one might read a book.

“Great to see you again.” said Dany, extending her hand. She adopted a fake smile, keeping her face neutral even as Ramsay brushed his lips against the back of her hand.

“You too.” He replied. Sansa wondered where they knew each other from. Maybe the Renaissance Faire since their tents had been right next to each other, Dany dealing with the animals and Ramsay dealing with the cooking of the animals in the barbeque tent.

It was Sansa’s turn to speak but Arya called her name from across the room. Sansa was so happy she could have kissed the girl. She excused herself, pulling Dany with her and Tyrion followed along happily, especially happy to be away from Ramsay. “What is it?” asked Sansa.

Arya pointed to Renly’s balcony where Jon was sitting beside Ygritte. It was hard to see through the frosted glass windows but there were only two other red heads at King’s Academy and Sansa was standing beside them and Ros was surely wherever Petyr was.

“Uh oh.” Said Dany.

“Seconded.” Sansa replied, downing the rest of her drink.


	89. Family Ties

_Jon_

Ygritte had arrived at the party with her brother, both entering the room silently and instantly moving to the bar. Jon recognized the drink in her hand, it was the same one she always drank. _Gin and tonic_ , thought he. Not that it mattered now.

“Jon!” she said, her eyes sparkling as she saw him. She hugged him tightly, feeling him stiff against her body, but not the way she was used to. “What is it?” she asked, concerned. “Is something wrong?”

He led her to the balcony where they would be free of prying ears and allowed to speak freely. “I haven’t seen you in days.” She said. “I was worried.”

“I saw you.” He said. “We all saw you.”

“Saw me what?” she asked. “And who is we?”

“My family. We saw you at Craster’s the other night.” He grumbled. She froze. “With Mance.” He continued so there would be no confusion later.

“Jon I-“ she began.

“Don’t worry about it.” he said, unable to meet her gaze.

She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. “Jon.” She said. “Jon. Look at me!” she demanded. His dark eyes met her light ones, Jon deeply frowning. “About Mance…”

“I don’t want to know.” He said. “If you guys want to be together then be together. I wont stand in your way. I promise.”

“Jon listen to me.” she said. “Me and Mance we go really far back. We grew up in the same place. Our families all know each other.”

And that makes everything okay? “Okay.” He said.

“We have history.” She continued.

“We had history.” He said.

Her face hardened. “Not the same kind of history.” She said.

“No, I’m sure. You didn’t cheat on him.”

“Jon. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Really I am. You were the best thing that ever happened to me-“

“Save it. Please, I really don’t want to hear it.” he said. “I already saw enough. I saw how you looked at him…you never looked at me like that. Not ever.”

A tear ran down her cheek. “I’m so sorry Jon.” She said.

He shrugged and didn’t say anything. Soon enough Ygritte took the hint and rose from her seat at the edge of the balcony. She brushed a hand across Jon’s shoulders, feeling the hardness of muscle and frowned, moving back into the room and closing the door behind her.

Jon heard the door open again. “I don’t want to-“

“It’s me.” said Dany. He didn’t say anything and neither did she. They just sat there, together, looking out over the campus from the high balcony. Dany sat beside him and her head rested against his shoulder and soon enough his arm moved over her shoulders, pulling her into a one armed hug.

“I’m really glad you met Sansa.” He said after a while. “I’m glad your part of the family.”

“Me too.” Said she. “But I’m most glad I met you Jon Snow.” She said, lightly kissing his cheek. “It’s good to have a family.”

“Yeah.” He said, looking over his shoulder. Sansa, Arya, Gendry, Loras, Margaery, and Robb were pressed against the window, a glass against Robb’s ears as he struggled to both listen and relay the message back to the rest of them.

As soon as they realized they had been spotted they scattered, Sansa and Loras moving off towards where Renly stood at the desk, Robb and Margaery pretending to drink out of the glass that had once been pressed to his ear, Gendry faking a few dance moves, and Arya staying where she was, her ear against the glass.

 "They're not so bad." said Dany. 

"No," Jon said. "Not _so_ bad." they laughed as Gendry tried to pull Arya from the window, still trying to play off his reason for standing there as dancing. 


	90. The Gods are Just

_Chapter Ninety_

_Oberyn_

Ellaria entered his room quietly but even through the darkness he could tell it was her. He heard the shifting of her dress against her skin as she slipped it off, pulling over her head a long shirt from his closet. He smiled as the bed creaked with the effort of another person and he could smell her perfume, light and flowery and not too strong.

She lay beside him, her head flat against his chest and her bare legs tangled in his. “Good evening.” Whispered Oberyn, kissing her forehead.

Through the window moonlight poured. “Good evening.” She whispered back. Through the wall Oberyn could hear the sounds of Renly Baratheon having yet another party but it didn’t bother him all that much. In fact it reminded him of when he was a boy away at school with Petyr and Tyrion. He smiled fondly, remembering the trouble they used to get into together. “Oberyn.” Ellaria whispered.

“Sorry, what?” he said after realizing she had been speaking to him.

“I said did you hear back about the job.” She repeated. Her hair was like silk against his chin as she moved, her hand resting against his chest. She shivered, never having quite grown used to the Northern cold.

“I did.” He responded.

“And?” she urged.

“It looks like I’ll be moving to Dragonstone.”

She grinned, even through the darkness Oberyn could see it. She popped up, sitting on top of Oberyn, her legs on either side of his waist. “Congratulations, my darling.” She said, pulling his face to hers.

He returned her kiss, tasting the drinks she had downed and the candy she had eaten. “Together again.” he said.

“You won’t get rid of me that easily.” Said Ellaria.

“Never.” He replied, his arms wrapping around her. “Never, never.”

“And Tyrion?” she asked.

“He was hired as well. He and Rhaegar used to be thick as thieves in grammar school.” Oberyn said.

“Shae will be so happy.” Said she.

Oberyn moaned. “Tyrion and I share a wall. I know firsthand just how happy she was.”

Ellaria laughed, a light, sweet sound. “What of the other professors?”

“Petyr was the first person of all us to be hired. We bought him celebratory drinks last week at Craster’s. Melisandre didn’t apply, Stannis either, probably out of respect for his brother. Jaime and Brienne both were seeked out by Rhaegar. He said he and Elia fought over them.”

“Really?” asked Ellaria. “I didn’t have Elia pegged as a fighter.”

“Brienne is the best field hockey coach in the country. The last three teams she’s couched have made it to nationals. Rhaegar was unlike to give her up.”

“And Coach Jaime?”

“Rhaegar hired him as well. Though he relinquished him to Elia to coach her rugby team.” He said. “I think she plans to have him teach polo as well. Last year the boys were undefeated.”

“It’s so wonderful.” Said Ellaria. “It’s like this was planned.”

“What do you mean?” Oberyn curled a strand of dark hair around his finger.

“I mean that it’s so great that all the professors could be hired. It’s like someone above is watching.”

“The Gods are just.” Said Oberyn. “We’ve all been together for this long. It would be cruel to separate us now.”

“The Gods could never separate us.” Promise Ellaria.

“No, my darling. The Gods could never separate us.” Oberyn said, kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed...it was as if it was planned ;)


	91. Brothers

_Chapter Ninety-One_

_Robb_

Robb was sweating. Furiously sweating. Sweating more than he ever had playing polo or rugby or playing football with his brothers.

The pencil in his hand shook as he tapped the eraser end on the wooden desk below him. He only had three questions left, but of course they were the three hardest questions on the test.

At the head of the room Melisandre was sitting at her desk, her eyes moving across the page of a book. Beneath the desk her legs were crossed, her skirt short enough to reveal her thighs and what lay between them.

Robb and Gendry exchanged a look, Gendry’s eyes widening pointedly. A few moments later Gendry was approached by Melisandre, the woman leaning over his desk and asking if he needed any help. Her hand brushed against his thigh and behind Gendry, Theon cleared his throat. Across the room Jon felt out of the loop, his head coming up as he squinted to see.

“I’m alright Professor.” Gendry struggled to speak, the Red Woman’s hand moving up his thigh. Robb thanked the Gods that Arya was not hear or Melisandre would be wrestled to the ground, her red hair torn out in handfuls. _At least then we would find out if it was her true hair color._

Robb penciled in an answer, leaving two questions left. He frowned. He had only two exams left, English and Physics.

Petyr Baelish’s English exams were often straightforward and easily answered but Stannis Baratheon’s physics exams were as confusing as possible. On the midterm Robb had barely managed a high mark. He had ended up begging the professor, on his knees, to allow him to do extra credit.

“Time’s up class.” Said Melisandre.

The class groaned collectively. “No, please!” begged Ygritte. “Professor please, I’ve only got one question left.”

“Sorry my dear.” Said Melisandre and Robb couldn’t help but feel smug. Ygritte frowned, sinking back in her seat as her exam was collected. The bell rang and the class emptied until Melisandre spoke again. “Gendry Waters.” She said. her eyes met his coolly and a coy smile played at her lips. “Please stay for a few moments.”

Robb and Gendry exchanged a look. “O-okay.” He said. Robb gave him a sympathetic look and he and Jon left the room, Theon excusing himself to meet Ramsay at his locker.

Together the two boys walked down the hall, Robb’s hand twisted in the strap of his satchel, Jon muttering about how he surely failed the test.

At the end of the hall Robb spotted Dany near the window. She held a phone to her ear, her face pale and her lips pressed firmly together. “Hold on.” Said Robb, putting up a hand to stop Jon from continuing.

They walked towards Dany, hearing her voice come up softly. She spoke quickly, her voice pleading. “Viserys please.” She said. “It’s Christmas.” She paused, listening. “But I haven’t seen you in months.” She said. “Okay.” Her eyes watered. “Okay. I understand. Bye, talk to you soon.” She said and hung up the phone.

She sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye and turned to find Jon and Robb watching her sadly. “What is it?” asked Robb.

She shook her head. “C’mon.” said Jon. “You can tell us.”

She sniffled again. “It’s my brother.” Said Dany. “He promised he would come down for Christmas this year. I thought we were all going to be together this year, like a real family you know? But he just called to say he got a part in a film and they’re shooting in Croatia. Last year he was in Morocco and at Thanksgiving he and Aegon were in Malta.”

Robb held open his arms, the silver haired girl hugging him tightly. For such a small thing she was far stronger than she appeared, her arms around his waist holding tightly. “I just thought this year would be different.” She whispered, her shoulders shaking with tears.

Robb soothed her, whispering sweet things his mother often whispered to him when he was inconsolable. He ached with excitement to see his mother, especially at Christmas, their favorite holiday. “Dany.” He tilted her chin until she look at him. “Do you know what we have in common? All of us I mean. Jon, Margaery, Theon, Tyrion, Sansa, Arya, Gendry, and I?”

She shook her head, wiping her face with a napkin Jon offered. “We’re all family.” Jon continued. “It doesn’t matter what your last name is or what color your hair is or where you come from. We’re a family. And a damn good one at that.”

Robb nodded in agreement. “Come home with us.” He said. “We can bake cookies with Catelyn and sing carols with Sansa around the neighborhood. Every year we decorate the house really nicely with lights and inflatable Santa’s and stuff. Please come.” Said he. “Please.”

“We don’t all have silver hair but we can be your family.” Said Jon. “And it would be our honor to have you this Christmas.” He flushed, realizing what he had said. “I don’t mean have you like that. I mean have you as in have you over. Like during Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah!” said Robb. “And we can watch Christmas movies in Ned and Catelyn’s bed like we used to do when we were children.” It was a tradition they followed every year until one Christmas, with the weight of eight Starks, two Lannisters, five dogs, Gendry, Theon, and a tray of cookies the bed had collapsed under their weight. But after relocating quickly to the floor or the living room, the tradition continued.

“It would be wonderful.” Said Jon. “It’s not Croatia or Morocco but its home.”

Dany grinned so happily that the entire hallway seemed brighter. Her face was red and puffy from crying but all tears had left her now, grinning up at the two brothers. “I love you.” She said, her arms wrapping around their waists. “My brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game of Thrones films in Croatia, Malta, and Morocco, just a teeny reference that I thought was funny x
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope everyone had a very sugar-filled Halloween.


	92. The Return of Joffrey Baratheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: flashbacks of domestic abuse prevalent in this chapter, nothing too graphic I promise.

_Chapter Ninety-Two_

_Sansa_

Rushing from her last class before lunch Sansa’s stomach loudly grumbled with hunger. She had skipped breakfast this morning, choosing instead to cram for her English exam. She head eaten a granola bar, stuffing the thing into her mouth whole and chewing furiously as she looked down at her notes, cursing herself for her cramped and messy writing.

Petyr Baelish was one of the smartest men she knew and that was evident by the questions on his exams. He often wrote questions of little known facts from the novels they had read.

Once after reading _The Life of Pi_ , he had asked what color the light post outside the zoo had been. She remembered the smug look on his face when he had graded the exams in the teachers lounge. She had been standing beside Tyrion holding a large stack of papers in her arms and waiting for Tyrion to clear the table so she could sit.

Petyr had even laughed out loud at one point, commenting on how ridiculous some of his students were. He had then looked up to see Sansa and flushed a slight shade of red, dropping his eyes and remaining quiet for the rest of the day.

Margaery Tyrell told Sansa that he was in love with her mother and that was why he became so tongue tied around her. “You could use it to your advantage.” Margaery had said. “Flirt with him and get him to give you high marks.”

“Margaery!” Sansa had said, aghast.

“Well his nickname is Littlefinger for a reason.” The Tyrell girl had said.

“Yeah because he lived in the Fingers.” Said Arya.

Margaery had thrown back her head and laughed. “Of you sweet summer child.” She said, wiggling her eyebrow. “They call him that because he can girl a woman more pleasure with his littlest finger than another man can with his entire body.” she raised her pinky and wiggled it in a crude gesture, Sansa flushing red.

She often remembered that story when she sat before him in class, her desk the closest to his. His eyes often watched her, his lips pulled into his usual coy grin. Catelyn had told her that she had once been friends with him but then she had met Eddard and then the rest was history. But Sansa knew there had been more to the story than that.

Crossing the snow covered campus Sansa’s arms screamed with the weight of the books she was carrying. Stomach growling, arms heavy, eyes crossing with fatigue she did not notice someone standing in her path.

“Sansa Stark.” Said a voice. Her blood ran cold.

“You’re not supposed to be near me.” Sansa said.

Joffrey laughed, his pursy lips pursed. “Oh Sansa. You don’t still believe in the rules do you?” he took a step towards her and she took a step back.

“Stop.” She said forcefully.

“Or what?” he taunted. “Will you hit me?”

“That is your specialty not mine.” Sansa snapped. His face drained of color. “Oh I forgot, your new passion is hitting people with cars.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said. His leather jacket was two sizes too small, his frame too slight for it. He looked like a boy that had dressed in his father’s clothes while playing dress up. “Not so tough without your brothers, are you?”

She felt her heart gripped with a hand of ice. “Joffrey that’s enough.” She said but her voice was lighter than she had anticipated. “Please just go.”

“You don’t tell me what to do.” he said. His hands gripped her shoulders harshly, his fingernails digging into her skin. She felt her back ache with the bruises that had disappeared so long ago and her stomach turned. “I tell you.”

“Joffrey.” Sansa felt her throat tighten. She was filled with white hot fury, her entire body engulfed in flamed.

She remembered when he had first his her, his hand striking her across the side of the face when she had corrected him. For a moment she had been so shocked she had been unable to speak, her whole body shaking with fear. Joffrey too had been surprised, his hand as red as her face.

He had apologized then but the next time he had not. Nor the time after that. “Joffrey go away.” Sansa’s voice grew lighter as her anger grew larger.

“Sansa.” He gritted his teeth, his thin lips turning white with anger. When he did so he so resembled his mother, both monsters hidden behind golden hair. “I only want to talk to you.”

“Talk?” she repeated. “You’re rubbish at talking.” She anticipated the strike that would come, her eyes pressing closed as she waited for the blow. But to her great surprise it did not come.

She gasped, her eyes opening slowly. “I believe she asked you to go.” Said Oberyn Martell.

“My mother will hear about this.” Joffrey said, trying to wrench his hand from Oberyn’s grip.

“Tell her than. Or better yet I will, as well as your father. I am sure he would love to hear about this.” His hand tightened, Joffrey’s face contorting in pain. “Apologize.”

“For what?” snapped Joffrey, his teeth gritting as Oberyn’s hand grew once again tighter.

“For being cruel to a woman.” Said Oberyn. “I know for a fact that your father taught you better.” He said, his tongue rolling as it always did. “I think he will need to refresh your memory. Now go, and if you even come within spitting distance of Sansa Stark _or_ Margaery Tyrell, there will be far greater consequences.”

Oberyn dropped Joffrey’s hand and the Baratheon boy fled, as he always did, his legs moving so fast they were nearly a blur. “Sansa are you alright?” asked Oberyn but she could barely hear him. He met her eyes, his jaw tight and his brow furrowed. “Sansa did he hurt you?” he repeated.

“No.” she said with a shake of her head, her auburn hair blown by the wind. “He didn’t touch me.” She met her Professor’s eyes and spoke, her voice bold and brazen as it had ever been. “And he never will. Not again.” she smiled, to both of their surprises.

Sansa had not been afraid, not in the slightest. She had truly seen Joffery for what he was, for what everyone else saw him as: a sniveling young boy who had a predilection for hiding behind his mother’s skirts in the face of danger and thinking he was far tougher than he was.

“I wasn’t afraid.” Sansa Stark said. “For the first time, I wasn’t afraid of him.”

“I’m proud of you Sansa.” Said Oberyn. “You held your own today.” But Sansa barely even heard him, she was too filled with happiness.


	93. Koala Bear

_Chapter Ninety-Three_

_Gendry_

Melisandre was not unattractive. In fact, she was far from it. Compared to many of the other professors at King’s Academy Gendry had had she was among the fittest and best looking.

Though Gendry thought it distasteful to have such a public affair, especially when Stannis’ wife taught at the same school, it was not hard to see why he was so infatuated with her.

But as she leaned over his chair, her hand gliding down his leg Gendry felt nothing but nausea. Her perfume was overpowering, filling his nose and turning his stomach. She was too perfect, her lipstick was too red, her makeup smudge-free, her clothes perfectly fitting, and her hair devoid of any split ends or messed up pieces.

Gendry wondered why she wore red. _Always red_. Granted, the color looked nice against the pallor of her skin but she always wore it. Seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day she wore red.

“Stop.” Gendry said. Melisandre’s hand froze and for just a moment a look of violent anger crossed her face before her usual put together self returned.

He stood up quickly, her hand falling to her side. He spoke firmly, his voice holding no space for questions. “Do not touch me again.” he said. “I want nothing to do with you and after this year, I won’t.”

Exiting the room Gendry was afraid he had ruined his chances for getting high marks on his exam. He had seen the look of anger on Melisandre’s face, like nothing he had ever seen. She had been furious, her lips curled and her eyes widening. Perhaps it had been a trick of the light but he had seen her necklace change color, the ruby turning as bright as if a light had been shining on it.

Arya was waiting for him in the dining hall, her eyes brightening as soon as she saw him come through the main door, wiping his wet boots on the mat by the door and shrugging out of his coat.

Upon seeing her Gendry felt his entire demeanor change. Gendry grinned from ear to ear, all thoughts of Melisandre gone, melted away like the snow he had shaken off his coat.

Arya ran across the room and jumped into his arms. _My little ball of energy_ , he thought fondly.

She was small in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. Arya peppered his face with kisses, speaking animatedly about the filed hockey championships. Her skin was warm and his smiled widened. _Northerners_ , he thought. Somehow Arya was always warm, no matter how cold it was outside or how deep the snow fell. 

“Are you coming?” she asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts, coming to attention. “Coming?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes playfully, her lips brushing against his cheek. She had her hair pulled out of her face, as she always did, but it seemed as though Sansa or Margaery had talked her into wearing a flowered headband.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, a colorful scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. “To the game.” She said exsasperatedly.

People were staring, a hundred pairs of eyes watching as Gendry crossed the room with Arya wrapped around him like a koala on a eucalyptus tree but he didn’t care. Every second he was with her it felt like the stress that he had been so filled with was melting away.

“You couldn’t keep me away.” Said Gendry. “Jon and I already made a sign.”

Jon choked on his pasta, Dany patting his back harshly until he stopped choking. He took a long drink. “We did, thought it was supposed to be a surprse.” He said pointedly.

“But don’t worry we have many other surprises.” Robb winked.

Arya grinned, turning back to her fish and chips. The game was two days away and she could practically feel herself vibrating with excitement. Coach Brienne had doubled their practices two weeks ago, tripling them within the last week but Arya didn’t mind.

Even though her legs constantly burned and ached she didn’t mind. She had a bruise on her shin where she had been beamed with the ball and a bruise on her scalp from where she had fallen and been hit with a stick but still she didn’t care. Sansa on the other hand looked on the verge of death.

She sat on the other side of the table, headphones covering her ears and classical music blasting. She was looking down at her bio-chemistry book, switching back and forth between a notebook of handwritten notes and another textbook, one with a cover Arya did not recognize.

In Sansa’s backpack she held her field hockey uniform, in her arms a handful of books. She looked on the verge of speaking but everytime she opened her mouth no words would come out.

At one point Oberyn Martell had passed the table, stopping behind Sansa and leaning down to whisper something in her ear. She had smiled up at him and nodded, turning back to her textbooks.

“You need to eat something.” Margaery said, scooting closer to Sansa. “You haven’t eaten all day.”

“I ate a granola bar.” Sansa objected, but took a mouthful of mashed potatoes anyway. “Shh I have to study.” She said.

“Only two more days.” Robb reminded the table. “Two more days.”


	94. The Final Game

_Chapter Ninety-Four_

_Sansa_

There were half a hundred things on her mind. As she stood in the middle of the field, her field hockey stick poised and her eyes wide all she could think of was how great Daenerys looked in her field hockey skirt, how funny Jon and Robb were, and how great it would be for King’s Academy to stay undefeated.

Jon and Robb sat in the benches on the sidelines, having somehow managed to lift Gendry on their shoulders. All three were waving green and red pom-poms and Jon shook his hips, his cheeks red with a blush as he did so. On their other side Theon was snapping pictures, his camera attatched to his eye as he tried to get “scrapbook worthy” picture as he called them.

Arya had already scored three goals, not surprising to Sansa. Whether she was playing rugby in their backyard with Robb and Jon or passing a ball between her and Gendry she was always happiest on the field.

She nodded at Sansa, holding her stick and waiting for the referee to blow his whistle. Brienne was holding a clipboard in one hand and a pom pom in the other, cheering on the girls while simultaneously writing notes. Jaime had arrived late, to Brienne’s annoyance, but he came with coffee and doughnuts, to Brienne’s amusement.

Sansa watched them with a small smile on her face. Brienne had powedered sugar on her face and Jaime was teasing her. He brushed a strand of yellow hair behind her ear and she flushed, Jaime kissing her forehead.

On Sansa’s other side stood Ygritte, her red hair braided and wrapped at the top of her head. She had scored the first goal of the game, her long legs a blur as she ran down the field.

“Sansa!” cried Arya and she snapped back to reality quickly enough to block a girl as she ran down the field. Stealing the ball she was passed it to Ygritte, the two girls running down the field, passing the ball back and forth between each other.

“Go Sansa!” cried Jon, waving his pom poms. Theon snapped another few pictures and Robb and Gendry did handstands on the silver benches, Gendry nearly kicking Theon in the face as he dismounted. The group of boys dissolved into laughter, nearly missing the moment Sansa scored her second goal.

She spotted Tyrion and Shae in the crowd. Shae always came to support her but she was surprised to see Tyrion, the professor usually spending his Friday’s at Crasters or grading papers. The two looked cozy, trying to find a non-obvious way to hold hands.

The game ended with Daenerys scoring the last goal and getting carried off the field by the rest of the girls and Jaime. Then Brienne upended the cooler of sports drink over Jaime’s shoulders and the girls laughing unti they had pain in their sides.

“You were the best cheerleaders ever.” Said Arya, greeting Gendry with a kiss. He laughed and pulled her into his arms before boosting her on his shoulders before the still cheering crowd.

“You are the best.” Agreed Daenerys, kissing Jon and Robb’s cheeks one by one.

“Congratulations on your win.” Jon cheered, carrying Sansa on his shoulders. “You remain undefeated.”

“And how shall we celebrate?” Sansa asked.

Theon grinned, rubbing his hands for warmth. “I’m thinking drinks.”

“You’re always thinking drinks.” Said Robb, clapping him on the back. Theon flinched, shrinking away from him.

“What is it?” asked Sansa, her voice low enough so only Theon could her.

“I’m fine.” he said, faking a smile. “Really.”

“I could go for a drink.” Said Jon, watching as Ygritte left the arena with Mance.

“Tell me about it.” huffed Arya. “Brienne and Jaime are making me nauseous.” They looked over to find the two licking icing off each other’s fingers, Jaime still soaking wet and teasing Brienne.

“Congrats girls.” Said Jaime as they passed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sansa teased as he grinned. “Drinks!” she cheered.

“Drinks!” echoed the group and to Craster’s they went.


	95. Nothing Says Celebration Like Flaming Shots

_Chapter Ninety-Five_

_Daenerys_

“We’re late!” called a voice and Dany groaned loudly, slipping her arm under her pillow and pulling it over her pounding head.

Last night came in flashes. Dany could see Theon dancing shirtless on one of the tables and being pulled offstage, kicking and screaming, by Craster’s bouncers. She remembered seeing Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand looking particularly comfortable in one of the bathroom stalls and then seeing a flash of a particularly perfect and high fashion looking butt from her professor.

Sansa had been the happiest they had seen her in a long time, with a brandy in her hand and a smile on her face she had laughed and sang and even done a karaoke duet with Jon and Robb that ended with the three of them crying and nearly falling offstage.

“Margaery?” groaned Dany.

“What?” she moaned, lifting a dishevled head from her pillow. Usually so prim and put together Margaery Tyrell looked like she had been struck by a Dornish sandstorm, her hair a mess, her clothes half removed and even in the winter she was only wearing a pair of fur lined mittens and a pair of ski pants.

“What are you wearing?” asked Sansa, struggling to sit up.

Margaery paused, looking down at herself. “I thought I might go skiing last night.”

“We have no skis.” Said Sansa, pausing. “And last time we went you nearly broke your nose and vowed you would never go again.”

“The dangers of gin and tonic.” She gave a half laugh and pulled on the nearest shirt she could find, which turned out to be one of Gendry’s and stank of sweat and cigarette smoke.

“Where is everyone?” asked Daenerys. She meandered slowly around the room, picking up her shoes from where she had kicked them off, finding one high heeled boot in the lamp and the other hanging halfway out the window. She looked at her watch and gasped, startling Margaery who was attempting to stand up from her bed. “We’re late!” the silver haired girl cried. “We were supposed to be on the road already.”

“Oh my Gods.” Said Margaery. “Your mom is going to kill us.”

The next twenty minutes was a flurry of clothes flying, shower faucets turning on and off, suitcases being dragged from closets and stuffed full of books and clothes and shoes. Robb entered the room, saw the chaos, and closed the door behind him, thinking it was better to leave the girls to their madness.

“I’m starving.” Complained Dany.

“We can eat on the road.” Said Margaery. “Catelyn probably thinks we’re all dead.”

As if on queue Sansa’s mobile began to beep and she flipped it open, finding her mother on the other end. “No mom, we’re not dead. We overslept. Yeah…we were a bit knackered from our…finals.” She made a face and Margaery held in a laugh. “We’ll be there soon. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Alright, see you soon.”

“Hop to it girls!” said Jon Snow, entering the room in a flurry of arms and suitcases. “Ned called to say that they’re almost out of clotted cream and they won’t save us any.”

“I bet you Benjen ate it all.” Sansa protested. “Mum will make more.”

“Have you guys seen my blue dress?” asked Margaery. “The one I wore last night.”

The room fell silent. “Uh…” began Robb, pulling her into his arms. “Well it’s probably where you left it on uh…the statue of Robert Baratheon on the front lawn.”

“What?” she demanded, running to the window. Sure enough the great statue of Headmaster Robert Baratheon’s broad chest was covered in the thin cotton of Margaery’s slip dress, the shimmering fabric looking quite ridiculous against the bronze statue.

The room dissolved into fits of laughter as Margaery flushed red.  “So um…what exactly was I wearing last night?”

“Robb’s arms.” Said Jon, avoiding her eyes. “And not much else.”

“Don’t worry, honey.” Robb grinned. “I was vigilant. Nobody saw a thing.”

Theon opened his mouth to speak but Jon clapped a hand over his mouth, steering him in the other direction as to avoid the certain doom that would come with whatever he had to say.

“She wasn’t the only one.” Said Arya, laughing from her place between Gendry’s legs, her arms loosely encircling his neck. Dany smiled at the sight of them, watching as Gendry looked at Arya as if it was by her hand that the sun rose and set. “We saw Theon’s little Theon.”

Sansa laughed so hard that the ginger ale she was drinking began to fizz out of her nose and Dany had to pound on her back to stop her from choking. “So did everyone else.” She said between fits of coughing. “Next time you sing ‘Piano Man’ try keeping your pants on.”

“It’s a very emotional song.” He defended.

“Not that emotional.” Grinned Arya.

“Oh shut up, Arya.” Said Jon. “You had your tongue down Gendry’s throat the whole night. You didn’t even notice when your trousers caught fire.”

“Well who told you to order flaming shots?”

“It was a celebration.” Said Sansa. “Nothing says celebration like flaming shots.”

“Speaking of shots.” Said Theon, burping. “I think I’m still drunk.”

“We know.” Said Robb, looking down at him. Apparently when Theon had gotten up that morning he had thought it appropriate to dress for spring break, wearing a pair of swim trunks, yellow heart shapped glasses, and a “Frankie says relax” t-shirt.

“I look great!” said Theon defensively.

“Woah man.” said Jon, holding his arms up in defense. “Frankie says relax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the very, very long wait. Writers block is a bitch, isn't it? I hope everyone throughly enjoyed their holidays and had a fantastic time. I will try to update soon, I promise. Perhaps another chapter or two before the week is up.


	96. Holidaaaaaay

_Chapter Ninety-Six_

_Jon_

His favorite part of the holiday was always going to the Stark house.

The car ride was long and crowded and for most of the drive Sansa sat upon his lap, the seatbelt smushing them together like they were conjoined twins. But still he loved it. “We really need a bigger car.” Said Arya from Gendry’s lap, her neck beginning to cramp from bending it so she would not hit her head on the roof.

“Are you saying I should get a mini van?” complained Robb from the driver’s seat, looking at them through the rear view mirror. “It wouldn’t be a problem if someone hadn’t wrecked her car.”

“I didn’t wreck it!” the youngest Stark girl complained. “That car came out of nowhere.”

“Perhaps if you were driving on the proper side of the street?” muttered Sansa.

“I was practicing.” She replied, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

“For what?” asked Robb. “NASCAR?”

Arya pulled a face and returned to snogging with Gendry. “So when are we stopping for breakfast?”

“I’m starving.” Said Sansa. “I don’t think seven shots of brandy count as dinner.”

“You had the olives from Margaery’s martini.” Reminded Jon. “And at one point you took the French fry from Oberyn’s mouth. With your mouth.”

“Oh gods.” She moaned. “How embarrassing.”

“Not quite so embarrassing as when Jon started pole dancing.” Said Gendry and Robb nearly crashed the car into a lightpost.

“What?” Robb demanded. “Where was I?”

“Singing with Renly and Loras and Samwell tarly.” Said Sansa. “Very badly I might add. You lot are not meant to be singers. _Ever_.”

“Back to Jon Snow pole dancing.” Steered Dany, grinning. “Tell me everything. I must know.”

“Well it all began when Loras started singing…” said Gendry, ending with how Jon had crowdsurfed through the entire bar and somehow ended up doing a somewhat choreographed dance with Ellaria Sand, much to the bar’s amusement.

“Let’s make a pact. Right here and now.” Said Robb. “To never get that drunk again in our entire lives.”

“I do not agree.” Said Theon, from the farthest seat in the car. “My twenty first birthday is going to be amazing. I plan to get drunk enough to reenact _The Hangover_.”

“So by that do you mean alchohol poisoning. _Again_.” said Jon.

“That was one time!”

“Food please.” Groaned Arya, digging her throbbing head into the crook of Gendry’s neck and deeply smelling the spice of his cologne. “Starving.”

“Well what do you want?” asked Jon, adjusting Sansa’s weight on his lap.

“Chinese.” Said Gendry and Sansa in unison.

“Thai.” Called Arya and Dany in the same moment.

“Pizza.” Moaned Theon, trying to cure his headache by sticking his head out of the car window, his tongue sticking out like a dog.

“Hamburger!” came Margaery.

“Something plain.” Moaned Robb.

“Ugh.” Groaned Sansa. “We can never decide.”

“I’m gonna hurl.” Said Theon, his face turning yellow. “ _Again_.”

Ten minutes later they were parked in the lot of a bakery with cups of coffee and tea to warm their hands and muffins to fill their stomachs. Theon was on the side of the road vomiting up the green absinthe he had drank the night before, Dany and Jon were smoking cigarettes, Sansa was sleeping in the backseat of the car, Margaery and Robb seemed to be devouring each other, and Arya had fallen asleep in Gendry’s arms.

_Oh yeah_ , Jon thought as he looked around _, it’s definitely holiday break_.


	97. Eggnog Means War

_Chapter Ninety-Seven_

_Margaery_

At this time of year Catelyn’s house always smelled like cookies. Always, without fail. Even the year that Bran had broken his legs after he had checked for Santa in the chimney and had fallen four stories. Catelyn had spent two days with him at the hospital and still the house had smelled like sugar and cream and cinnamon. And Margaery loved it.

They were only about an hour from Winterfell when Margaery felt excitement fluttering inside of her. Robb’s car was packed to the point that if there was one more suitcase it would have exploded but still she loved it. Squished between Jon and Sansa and Dany she loved it. With one of her legs asleep and the radio blaring with six voices shouting along with it she loved it.

She wouldn’t trade it for anything. Not even for a ticket on the cruise Mace and Allerie had gone on. Not even for all the diamonds and pears her father tried to buy her silence with.

And, after getting a call from her grandmother, she found out that Olenna was joining them for Christmas dinner with the Stark’s. Surely that would be interesting.

Sure enough when they entered the house Margaery’s nose was struck with the scent of cinnamon and sugar and cloves and she smiled.

“Thank the gods for you.” She whispered to Robb, the smile on his slim face widening. To appease his mother he was wearing his favorite Christmas jumper, his sleeves slashed red and white and a large reindeer sewn into his front and she grinned up at him.

“Don’t worry.” He whispered, his lips brushing her forehead. “Mum will make you one too.”

But in truth she couldn’t wait. The thought of wearing a Christmas jumper with Robb was one of the happiest things she could think of. Even happier when she thought of a box of Catelyn’s cookies in her hand.

On her other side Daenerys looked just as pleased, her cheeks flushed lightly pink and her smile so wide it was a wonder her face was not cramping. She held tightly to Sansa’s hand, the red headed girl rambling on about the decorations and the cookies and all the family games they would play.

“The Stark family only grows!” said Ned, rounding the corner. “Hello you lot. Get in here!” he held his arms wide open and was instantly accosted by his many children. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked Margaery, Gendry, Dany, and Theon as they stood back. “I said all my children. Get in here!”

Eddard’s arms were what her father’s never were: inviting, soft, strong, comfortable. Margaery could count the times Mace had hugged her on one hand and even when he had it had been an uncomfortable encounter, both parties wishing it would end as soon as possible.

Catelyn swooped down on them with her red hair dusted with flour and her hands having been wiped clean on her red and white polka dotted apron. “My children!” she said, kissing each of their foreheads in turn. “You look delightful.” She greeted Margaery, giving her a knowing look. “And you, my dear.” She said, kissing Dany softly on the cheek. “Are a vision.”

As they had during thanksgiving, the rooms had been divvied up. At six o’clock Lysa Arryn was already three hours drunk and as Margaery passed the room she occupied she could hear her drunkenly rambling on the telephone and reciting bad poetry. In the next room Benjen Stark and Ashara Dayne were doing something that caused the bed to loudly creak and Margaery steered clear of their room, moving to the empty one she would be sharing with Jon, Sansa, and Arya.

“Is this your room?” she asked Robb as he held the door open for her.

“Don’t tease.” He said as she took in the posters of Roslin Frey looking quite seductive with a microphone in her hand and not much more than a sheer blanket covering her. “That was a gift.”

“From who?” she teased.

He huffed. “From me to me.” she laughed and gave him another kiss. A soon as he was sure they were alone he whispered into her ear, “she is nothing compared to you.” His hand brushed her side and she dissolved into shivers, her face reddening.

Dinner was a quiet affair. That was until Benjen and Ashara emerged from their room and the table became the setting for a game of poker and suddenly cookies turned into bargaining chips and eggnog became something to throw on others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be told from the point of view from Renly Baratheon :)  
> If there are any spelling errors I am so sorry, something is wrong with my spell check and it is not picking up any mistakes at all! Yikes.


	98. Father Christmas

_Chapter Ninety-Eight_

_Renly_

The house was empty. Robert was drunk (how unusal) and most likely at the burlesque club he was known to frequent. Stannis was off brooding, as he always did around the holidays, most likely with that red headed woman he was having an affair with while his wife and daughter stayed home alone.

“I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve been here.” Said Loras, his fingers trailing over the dusty countertop. Dressed causually he looked as handsome as if he had just stepped off the pages of a magazine.

“You can see how often it’s occupied.” Said Renly dismissively, pouring himself a drink from Robert’s bar. He clinked his glass against Loras’ and they drank together. “But I actually had plans…” he trailed off.

“Plans?” Loras’ light eyebrows rose. “What sort of plans?”

“Don’t get too excited.” Said Renly, downing the last of his scotch.

An hour later Loras had helped Renly stuff himself into a Father Christmas costume and had driven him very far from the bar he had anticipated spending his night at. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Said Loras, laughing. He had already finished snapping a few photos- and by a few Renly meant about three hundred.

“You’re just lucky I didn’t make you dress up like my elf.” Grinned Renly.

“An elf?” said Loras, leaning back in his seat and propping his legs up on the dashboard. “Kinky.”

Renly pushed open the car door with his shining black boot and pulled his feather stuffed stomach behind him. As he walked to the front door of the house he saw the familiar snap of the flash of Loras’ camera and cursed him but smiled nonetheless.

Selyse opened the door and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “What are you-“ she asked.

“Ho, ho, ho!” called Renly in the voice he had been practicing.

Shireen Baratheon appeared as if by magic, her eyes sweeping up the length of his body from his black boots to his red Santa hat. “Santa?” she asked in awe. “Is that really you? Did my father send you?”

Renly pictured Stannis with his head between Melisandre’s legs. “Yes he did!” he grinned from under his white beard and mustache.

The costume even smelled like sugar cookies, which he supposed was worth the two hundred dragons it had cost him. But the look on Shireen’s face was worth a thousand dragons.

The girl buried her face into his side, her arms unable to fit around his large stomach. “Mommy and I are making you cookies!” said Shireen excitedly. “They’re not done yet but you can have one.” She dragged him from the foyer to the kitchen and Selyse wandered after them, her eyes shining with tears.

“They’re your favorite.” The girl said, lifting a snowflake shaped cookie that had been iced in white and blue. “Butterscotch.” She watched him closely to see if he ate the cookie.

“Yum!” said Renly, stuffing the cookie into his mouth. It actually _was_ his favorite, bless her heart. “Now tell me.” he kneeled so he could meet her eyes, hoping she did not recognize him. “What do you want for Christmas, Shireen?”

Her scarred cheek twitched. “Well I want father to come home.” She said and a knife of pain twisted in his gut. “But I also want books. I have a list, I’ll go get it-“

“That’s not necessary.” Said Renly. “My elves already have your list.” Her eyes twinkled. He winked. “And I brought you something. Just a taste before Christmas.”

She tore the paper of the gift quickly. “It’s a history of Aegon the Conquerer!” she cried, throwing her arms around him. “I told father I wanted this last month. Did he tell you?”

“Oh course.” Said Renly. The last time he had seen Stannis was when Melisandre had her hands down his trousers. “He phoned me last week to make sure you got it.” he lied easily, watching pleasure spread across her face.

“I love it.” he said. “I can’t wait to show Mr. Seaworth.”

“I know he would love to see it.” said Renly. “I’ve got a gift for your mother as well.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Selyse whispered as they walked from the kitchen. “Davos usually does it before-“

_Before Melisandre’s cunt made Stannis forget his Gods_. But the words went unsaid. “I don’t mind.” He said. “Really. It’s sort of nice. Our father used to do it for us when we were kids.”

“I must get you something. Please take some cookies or some eggnog. Would you like some?” she was always a busy woman, never able to sit still for very long. Whenever the families had dinner together she was always baking and refilling drinks and smoothing her skirt.

In truth Renly pitied her. He pitied anybody who married without love.

“Selyse.” He whispered, smoothing her red hair behind her ear. “I am fine. Really.”

“Santa’s got to go, Shireen.” Called Selyse after a few more moments of chit chat.

“Can’t leave those elves alone for too long.” Said Renly. “They get a bit cracky when I’m not there.”

Shireen beemed at him. “Goodbye, Santa.” She said.

“I’ll be back soon.” He winked. “And leave extra cookies for the reindeer. They love them.”

Once in the car Loras turned to smile at him. “I can’t believe you did that. Stannis would never do it for you.” He said.

Renly shrugged. “It’s not about Stannis. It’s not about anything but Shireen. It’s not her fault her father is a right royal prick.”

“Well I can tell you where that right royal prick is.” Loras teased, kissing him. “I love you.” He whispered, all joking gone from his voice. “I love you even more now if that’s possible.”

Renly kissed him back, tasting the wine on his lips. “Next year you can dress up as an elf.”

“Next year you can go fuck youself.” Loras returned and Renly smiled.


	99. Nothin Says Lovin' Like Something From The Oven (Part One)

_Chapter Ninety-Nine_

_Daenerys_

The Starks were feasting like they had not since last Christmas.

Catelyn had baked so much she was sure her fingers would permanently smell of vanilla and cinnamon and together she and Margaery had bakes five loaves of bread and ten cakes, just in the space of a few hours. It had taken two steaming-hot showers to get the flour out of Margaery’s hair after it had accidentally blown out of the mixer when she had clicked too high of a setting.

It was an even larger affair than Thanksgiving had been, which was more than remarkable to Dany. Her holidays usually consisted of cartons of take out food and sitting in front of the telivision with her nephew, watching the way Aegon’s blue eyes swam but no tears ever came out.

But now…now she was happy. More than happy.

She had a family now. A real family. A family to spend birthdays and holidays and parties with. A family that was not spread out all over the world. Sansa at her side, with her hand upon Dany’s knee beneath the table, Robb on her left, beaming, his smudge of chocolate on his from the cake on his fork being wiped away by Margaery, and Jon and Arya, who were thumb wrestling at the other end of the table, beside Ned and Catelyn, the pair with stars in their eyes as they looked upon each other, Rickon bouncing upon her knee. And Bran, as he fumbled with the buttons of his phone, most likely texting Meera, who was spending the mini-break with her family back home.

Even Theon was a part of her new family, hungover, who was pounding back glasses of Ned's hangover cure, which was actually just cream and milk mixed with sprigs of mint and about a pound of crushed pepper. It tasted like hell, Ned had admitted, his eyes twinkling with a hint of a smile. But it could cure anything from a hangover to the bubonic plague.

The thought that Margaery and Jon and Gendry were not her real siblings was almost as foreign as the thought that Ned and Catelyn were not her real parents.

The doorbell rang halfway through dessert and Catelyn excused herself to the entryway, stepping through the oak doors of the dining room and out of view. She was gone for a few moments before reappearing with a large smile on her face. “Daenerys honey.” Said she and all eyes rose from their dessert plates. “Could you come here for a moment?”

Wiping the cream from her mouth with her napkin Dany nodded and followed after her should be mother, only to come face to face with her real life father. “Father!” she greeted brightly, wishing she could run to him and throw her arms around him as she had Ned not so long before.

Aerys Targaryen nodded at her, a thin, firm smile pulling at his lips. He looked remarkably out of place in the Stark doorway, his shoulders straight and his jaw clenched so tightly Dany was sure she could cut rock with it. Even his clothes screamed displeasure, wearing a button down tunic and a heavy professoresque coat.

Beside him was Rhaegar, whom embraced Dany tightly, whispering in her ear how pleased he was to see her and planted a soft kiss upon her head, curling her hair between his fingers. Viserys gave an awkward, one armed hug and she could feel the ring he had pierced in his nipple digging into her side and she cut short the embrace, smiling at him.

She wished Aegon had joined them as well but he was still away at boarding school and Rhaenys was studying somewhere far away with a name Dany could not pronounce but she was just happy anybody had showed up.

Ned stood to greet them, shaking hands with each of the Targaryen men one by one and introuduced his and Catelyn’s families before allowing Daenerys to do the rest of the introductions.

“Father.” She grinned brightly, brushing the silver hair from her eyes nervously. “These are my friends. Sansa, her brother’s Robb, Bran, and Rickon and her sister Arya. Arya’s _friend_ Gendry Waters and Robb’s girlfriend Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, and obviously you know me.” she added with a nervous laugh.

“Pleasure to meet you all.” Said Aerys. “I am glad Daenerys has found such pleasant friends.”


	100. Nothin Says Lovin' Like Something From The Oven (Part Two)

_Chapter One Hundred_

_Daenerys_

Each of them had nodded or waved in turn as their names were said but Daenerys had not missed the flicker of sadness in Sansa’s eyes the moment she had been improperly introduced as friend.

Catelyn and Ned exchanged a glance and it was clear to see their smiles were plastered on. Margaery looked at Sansa, her light eyes sad at the sight of her friend in sadness.

“Actually.” Said Dany. All eyes fell on her. She realized she had spoken far more loudly than had been aniticpated, her voice half a shout. “Actually.” She said again, lowering her voice. “There is-“

“Does anyone need anything from the kitchen?” asked Lysa, sticking her head out of the adjoining door.

“No thank you.” Said Catelyn quickly.

“My Sweet Robin and I are making lemon cookies. I know those are your favorites, dear Sansa.” She continued and Sansa looked back and forth between she and Daenerys before smiling politely and agreeing.

“We don’t need anything, Lysa.” Said Catelyn pointedly.

Daenerys shifted awkwardly on the balls of her feet. “Oh wait! I meant to ask you Sansa, do you like your cookies dusted with sugar or with some sweet cream?” but before Sansa could answer Lysa continued. “I remember when you were just a girl you used to eat an entire bowl of sweet cream all by yourself. Once I left you alone for two minutes and-“

“Lysa,” said Ned and she stopped speaking- to everyones relief. “Daenerys was in the middle of saying something. Daenerys please continue.”

She smiled nervously, her hands balling into fists and opened her mouth, only to be interrupted as the front door swung widly open. “The fun has arrived!” cried Edemure Tully, heaving Roslin Frey in tow. “So sorry. Out driver got lost in all this snow. Catelyn how can you live like this? It must have been five pounds of snow. Roslin, wasn’t it a lot of snow?”

Roslin nodded demurely.

“Dany what is it?” urged Rhaegar. His eyes were soft and quiet, as they had always been, and as he rested a hand on her shoulder she could see the smudged ink from the song he had most likely been writing.

“Did you eat already?” demanded Edemure, looking at their plates.

“Well you were three and a half hours late!” countered Lysa, stirring the lemon yellow batter in the bowl she carried. “Honestly.” She rolled her eyes. “Did you walk here from the Twins?”

Jon watched Dany closely, wishing he could do anything to ease her discomfort. On his other side Margaery was ready to jump atop the table and do a striptease if it would only make Dany smile.

Dany took a breath and let it all come out, squeezing her eyes closed. “Sansa is not my friend she is my girlfriend!” she shouted.

For a moment there were no words. The spatula in Lysa’s hands had frozen, the thoughts of burlesque in Margaery’s brain dissipated, the fork of cake frozen between Robb’s plate and his lips. Catelyn’s hands had tightened on the arms of her chair and Ned’s grip on his coffee nearly broke the ceramic mug. Even Theon had stopped trying to sneak whiskey into his ice cream and was watching.

Daenerys looked like a deer in headlights, her eyes wide and her lips pressed firmly together. Her hands had gone limp at her sides.

“Dany-“ started Rhaegar.

“Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen.” Said Aerys through gritted teeth. “I do not appreciate this joke.”

“It isn’t a joke, father.” Said she. “I would not joke about a topic of this importance.”

His face turned a shade of red so dark it set Sansa’s hair to shame. “My daughter…” he said. “Is not a lesbian.”

“I am.” Said Dany, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“I did not raise you this way.” He said.

“You did not raise me.” she corrected. The room had gone static, not a sound made by any of them, even little Rickon, who seemed to sense the tension and set down his toy firetruck.

“You are not.” In that moment it was clear where Daenerys had learnt her stubbornness. The way Aerys set his jaw and hardened his eyes their relation was abundantly clear. “Then you are no daughter of mine.” He spat. The words were as sharp as a blow and Eddard Stark had to physically restrain Benjen and Edemure from rising from their seats and Robb from jumping over the table.

Instead he rose, extremely composed, and strode to where Aerys was standing. “Leave this house this instant.” He said, his voice seething. “You are not welcome here.” When Aerys opened his mouth to protest he continued. “Leave now or be escorted. I would be more than happy to show you the door. And slam it behind you.”

Aerys turned so fast Dany was sure he was going to strike Ned but instead, with one last murderous glance at her, found the door, with Viserys in tow. “Where do you think you are going?” Aerys demanded of Rhaegar as the eldest of his sons stayed firmly in his place.

“I’m staying here.” He said softly but firmly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “With my sister.”

The door slammed shut behind them and for a moment there was nothing to say. Until Benjen spoke the words seconded by every one in the room. “What a cunt.” Said he, growling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a hundred chapters. I can't believe it. Thank you everyone for reading and liking this story and allowing it to grow so much. And I hope that the hundredth chapter was a good one :)
> 
> And for those of you asking I do have a Tumblr! Feel free to follow me and reblog my (many) game of thrones posts. I also accept fic requests if there is anything specific you would like to see me write. My username is Chocolat-e :)


	101. Dinner and A Show

_Chapter One Hundred and One_

_Sansa Stark_

After Aerys had departed the meal continued as though he had never entered, the table full of conversation about his lack of hair or the way his eyes had flashed and stormed. But Daenerys only stared down at her plate, pushing around her food with her fork and frowning. Sansa hated to see her so, anger making her cheeks glow bright red, a feat mistaken for embarrassment.

“Are you…” Margaery began, her hand finding Sansa’s below the table.

“I’m fine.” she said quickly, her face forcing a smile that was sure to crack her cheeks. “I’m fine really.”

She opened her mouth to excuse herself and Daenerys from the table when a voice overpowered hers. “Daenerys.” Said Catelyn Stark. The table fell instantly silent, as though she bore lightning bolts in her simple words. “May you help me with the muffins please?”

Althought the words went unsaid Sansa knew muffins meant an entirely different thing. “Of course.” Dany accepted, setting the napkin from her lap upon the table and standing.

As if this had been a practiced dance Ned took aside Sansa, closing the door behind them tightly, knowing full well Robb and Jon and Theon would have their ears pressed at the keyhole any moment.

“Aerys is-“

“I don’t care what he said.” Sansa said. “I don’t care if he thinks. I don’t care if he said I was…” but the tears were overpowering and when Ned Stark set his smoldering gaze upon her she could not stop them.

He took her in his arms, his chin resting upon her head lightly, his lips moving as he whispered soft things to her. “You are my daughter. You are a Stark and you are my daughter and I will strike any man on this earth who says you are not as good as you are. I have raised you as you are for nearly nineteen years and I have loved you every day of it and loving Daenerys does not weaken that love for you one bit.”

Sansa cried for so long that dinner finished and dessert passed and the family were all breaking off to their beds and theirs cars. “I love her.” she whispered, her voice muffled by her father’s shirt.

“And I love you, my little red dove.” He said, kissing her cheek. “And anyone who dare insult that love in my house will no longer be welcome in my house.” He kissed her again, lifting a finger to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Luckily for Aerys we were able to restrain Benjen. Do you remember what happened to the poor man that insulted Renly Baratheon before him?”

Sansa chuckled. “Four broken ribs and a black eye.”

“And Benjen liked that man. If he had gotten his hands on Aerys…we might be at a funeral right now.”

“I should go talk to Daenerys.” She said, kissing her father on the cheek.

She found the silver haired girl in the guest bathroom, the muffled sound of crying audible through the thick mahogany of the door. She knocked softly. “Be right out!” called Dany and Sansa could hear the shuffling and turning of the faucets that meant she was coming out.

As the door opened Sansa slipped inside, pressing the door closed with her back. She did not speak, her lips pressing into Dany’s without another moment’s pause. Dany’s lips were sweet from the dessert and salty from where the tears had run down her cheeks and her tongue was warm and soft as it brushed Sansa’s. One of Dany’s hands snaked down to hold Sansa by the waist, pulling her closer and closer, until she was flush against the girl.

“I love you.” Said Sansa breathlessly, her chest heaving. “I love you and I don’t care about anyone else. It’s you and me. Forever.”

“Forever.” Dany repeated and with another kiss they sealed their vow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to tumblr user looneylupin for the ridiculously sweet messages you really made by day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a modern AU for a while, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> P.S There are a few relationships I wanted to be a surprise so they will come later.


End file.
